Jingo
by Bunny Saito
Summary: La leyenda de Jingo ha conluido y permanecerá en la mente de todos los que la vivieron y en la historia, por los siglos de los siglos... EPILOGO! GRAN FINAL! ONLINE reviews plis!grax a todos por su apoyo!
1. Desvelando algunos secretos Jingo

**Capítulo XIII: desvelando algunos secretos Jingo**

****

Luego de algunas horas, Kagome se sentía un poco mas tranquila y decide regresar al sitio donde Inuyasha estaba, Shippo estaba en los brazos de Kagome del modo que cuando llegan, ven al hanyou que parecía terminar de comer algo; éste mira a Jun y una mirada un poco fría aparece... eso atemoriza un poco a Kagome.

No me mires con esa cara...- contesta Inuyasha.

...- pero Jun no le dice nada y el hanyou lo mira de nuevo.

Te diré algo, olvida lo que ha ocurrido... realmente no sé que me pasó, creo que te asusté...

Kagome estaba un poco mas tranquila al escuchar eso, pues no le hubiese gustado que de nuevo ocurriera lo mismo, aunque por su mente pasaba otra cosa...

Hey Inuyasha, me guardaste algo para comer- comenta Shippo en tono casi de mandato, pero ve no lo era al ver el plato vacío.

Era necesario- responde molesto y provoca el llanto del pequeño kitsune.

T.T eso siginifica que no me guardaste algo? ERES UN BAKA! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El hanyou no hace caso a los lloriqueos de Shippo y señala a Jun que coma, ella mira la comida y ve que era pescado, mira al zorrito y le da la comida.

Tú come, eres pequeño y te tienes que aliementar mejor...- dice Jun mientras suspira un poco- además, no tengo hambre.

De veras me lo das? ERES MUY BUEEENOOOOO- agradece Shippo la comida de Jun y sonríe.

Así, Shippo abraza a Kagome y ella sonrie, aunque para Inuyasha eso fue patético.

Por qué le das tu comida?

Porque él la necesita mas que yo...- contesta molesto Jun- además, no tengo hambre.

Pues que ni crea que será así siempre.

Además, te preocupa mucho que coma?

Para Inuyasha eso fue algo bajo, pues las palabras que había dicho el hanyou sin lugar a dudas daba a entender que se preocupaba por él, éste no dice nada y le da la espalda para dormir... Kagome solo toma un poco de aire y hace lo mismo quedándose con Shippo.

Ya no puedo aguantar tanto...- murmura para si.

Mientras eso pasaba, en lo que era en la isla dominada por los oni, Naraku parecía bastante molesto... pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como él deseaba.

Kagura y Kanna del mismo modo estaban presentes, y observaban a un Naraku mas molesto de lo normal.

He recibido una carta de Kikyou... las cosas se están complicando- habla Naraku molesto hacia Kanna y Kagura.

Si? en qué sentido exactamente- decía Kagura aburrida a todo eso.

Mmm ese Lord Sesshoumaru es realmente alguien difícil de engañar, pues ha descubierto la apariencia del cuerpo de Kikyou.. aunque Lord Kouga está sospechando mucho sobretodo esto... según fuentes de información que obtuve.

La mascota de Kagome-sama está alli, eso significa que ella anda por Shikoku...- comenta Kanna con su mirada sin vida y sonríe Kagura.

Ju, ese Inuyasha no está sirviendo de nada...- dijo ella.

Mmm creo que debo de hacer ya un cambio casi radical de planes, ustedes están incluídas..- decide Naraku tras escuchar esas palabras de Kagura.

Ambas chicas se miran y luego giran su vista de nuevo hacia Naraku, éste sonríe un poco y comienza a hablar.

Saldremos de aquí, debo de ir a Honshu cuanto antes para realizar todos los preparativos, pues Kikyou comienza a estar indispuesta para esa parte del plan... ustedes... deseo que acaben con Sesshoumaru y con Kouga, al igual que Miroku y Sango...

Y como le haremos- pregunta Kagura.

De ese modo, Naraku continúa hablando un poco... en Honshu, por parte de Sesshoumaru, se econtraba recuperado por completo y estaba en una sala junto con Miroku, Sango y Kouga que había llegado...

A ver si entendí... que la hermana de Kagome-sama es de barro y huesos- decía confundido el ookami.

Así parece, demo...- comenta Sango extrañada- no lo entiendo mucho aún.

Mi olfato no me engaña por nada...- Sesshoumaru hacía lo posible para que le creyeran, Miroku mira a los presentes Serio y pensativo.

Mmm, bueno yo mismo estaba investigando un poco, en escritos viejos de Tenno-sama.

Al decir esas palabras, Miroku saca algunos pergaminos que tenía a su lado y los desenrolla un poco para que el resto viera lo que pasaba.

Bueno... Kagome realmente no se acuerda casi... pues sucedió cuando era muy pequeña, mi abuelo si estuviese aquí presente, lo recordaría...

De ese modo Miroku toma alguno de los escritos donde comienza a leer algo...

Eran tiempos mas remotos que los que ocurren en este momento, en Honshu las cosas no estaban muy buenas... se podía oler la traición, algo había ocurrido.

En el castillo de Tenno, éste estaba acompañado de la pequeña Kagome y enfrente de él estaba una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés, iba vestida de un kimono de color azul... ella parecía estar suplicando al emperador y a su lado una chica un poco mas grande que Kagome parecida a su madre y vestía un kimono de color negro...

No puedo permitir una traición de ese modo en los Jingo...- gritaba Tenno-sama.

Pero... onegai- suplicaba una mujer con los ojos casi llorosos- Si quieres júzgame a mi y a Kikyou no! onegai!

Kagome solo observaba lo que ocurría y no decía palabra alguna, pero sentía la fría mirada de su hermana Kikyou...

Lo siento Usumi, demo... las leyes dicen que si traicionas a los Jingo, tú castigo será el destierro del lugar, junto con Kikyou- explicaba serio el padre, Usumi seguía con la súplica.

No! por favor! Por favor no!

Ie, no puedo tenerte compasión, tu falta ha sido muy grave y no puedo permitir que sigas en Honshu... eso sería un grave peligro para mi pueblo y el resto de las islas...

La mujer estaba realmente horrorizada al saber su castigo, miraba a los vasallos de Tenno y todos la observaban con gran seriedad, pero mira a Kagome por unos instantes...

Serías capaz... de alejar a Kagome de mi- comenta Usumi mientras observa a la pequeña Kagome.

Hay un gran silencio ante eso, Kagome miraba a su madre con un poco de tristeza mientras que Tenno intentaba dar una respuesta a eso...

Sé que a Kagome le dolerá saber que su madre es una traidora de los Jingo, pero ella quedará bajo mi cuidado...

...- Usumi no dice palabra alguno pero gira su vista al escuchar la voz de Kikyou.

Padre...

Entonces Tenno se sienta y Kagome ve a varias sombras alrededor de ellos, tres exactamente rodeaban el lugar.

Y bien, todos han comprodado que esta mujer, que fue mi esposa y la madre de mis hijas, ha realizado un acto que es considerado como traición, su destino será el destierro total de Honshu...

Las otras tres sombras parecen estar de acuerdo y miran a Tenno para que diera la última palabra, éste se aclara un poco la garganta y...

Como ven, Usumi-san junto con mi hija Kikyou… su sentencia hacia su acto será el destierro, hay algún sitio de estas cuatro islas que deseen aceptar a dichas personas?

Los otros líderes piensan un poco ante esa proposición, el primero de ellos era Lord Inutaisho, líder de Hokkaido y de los inu youkai, al instante da su respuesta ante eso.

Yo no puedo aceptar estas humanas que mencionas, en mi pueblo no puedo permitir que viva algún humano... va contra las reglas de mi raza.

Después, contesta el lider youkai ookami y de la isla Shikoku... su nombre era Katsu, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a Tenno.

Yo de igual forma no puedo permitir la entrada de humanos a mi territorio, además sabe bien que pueden morir al instante...

Por último estaba un hombre de cabellera azabache y ojos de fuego, su miraba hacía temerosa a Usumi del modo que ésta abrazaba a su hija; el nombre de este ser era sin lugar a duda... Naraku.

Por mi no hay problema, ellas pueden estar resguardadas bajo mi territorio... aunque no se les sería buena idea escapar, pues los oni se las comerían al instante.

Los presentes se quedan helados ante la decisión de Naraku, Tenno parecía estar un poco en desacuerdo e intenta encontrar una respuesta ante eso...

... entiendo, creo que... está bien...

Es un honor que dos Jingo estén en mis tierras...- habla serenamente el oni.

Pero eso último, Inutaisho y Katsu no lo veían con muy buenos ojos, de ese modo Usumi y su hija era llevadas, aunque Usumi de pronto se detiene y mira a Kagome y luego a Tenno.

Tenno! HONSHU NO VIVIRÁ POR SIEMPRE! ALGÚN DÍA CaERÁ Y KAGOME SERÁ LA PERDICIÓN DE TU REINO!

Salen de ahí y Kikyou termina por ver a Kagome con una mirada amenazadora que hace que se escabulle detrás de su padre.

Kikyou despierta luego de tener un sueño terrible, estaba sudorosa y al mismo tiempo nerviosa; queda sentada en su cama y se quita un poco la yukata; tenía vendado el hombro y aun sentía un poco de dolor.

...padre... nunca imaginé que soñara esto de nuevo...- decía para si.

Se levanta y camina un poco por su habitación para luego mirar el cielo un poco nublado que se le presentaba; toma un poco de aire y ve como sus serpientes caza almas se acercaban a ella... parecían decirle algo.

Ya veo, Sesshoumaru-sama y Kouga-sama están aquí... Sango ha sido liberada, bien... bien...

Siente un poco de dolor y ve que su venda de nuevo estaba sangrando, eso le preocupaba un poco y por su mente pasa ese recuerdo del momento en el que había sido herida...

flash back-

Kikyou logra introducir sus manos en sus ropas mientras pasaba sus manos heladas por su cuerpo, éste no podía hacer nada.

Déjate.. llevar...

El inu youkai sinete como la humana tocaba su miembro con sus manos, éste seguía sintiendo una gran repugnancia y su cuerpo aún inmóvil, pero de pronto sale dese trance y prepara sus garras para que en ese mismo instante pudiese atacar.

La mujer ya le había quitado gran parte de sus ropas y ella estaba desnuda casi po completo.

Bas... ta...- grita el youkai fúrico.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se tornan rojos y le da un zarpazo a la mujer que la lanza lejos de él, éste se levanta y su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y...

He sido... un baka, caí en esa trampa...

Pero algo lo deja extrañado, su mano derecha estaba manchada de sangre ve que provenía de la mujer que estaba en un rincón y adolorida; él logra herirla en su hombro izquierdo.

Mal...dit...o...arg...- ella por su lado estaba molesta a que no logró su cometido.

El youkai nota algo extraño en la sangre, esta no era un color normal… generalmente la sangre de un humano era de color carmín, pero esa sangre era un poco diferente, era de un color mucho mas oscuro y llegando casi a negro.

Tú... no eres humana...

Me... las... paga..rás...

fin del flash back-

Es cierto… ha descubierto quien soy realmente…

La mujer se abraza a si misma mientras sus serpientes pasaban alrededor de ella, sentía como se alimentaba poco a poco de almas, ella se mira en el espejo y parece que se repugna al verse.

Por culpa de mi padre, estoy así...- decía enojada- pero Naraku, ha logrado que siga viviendo...

Ella logra detener esa hemorragia y ve que el espejo que tenía brilla con un poco de intensidad, se da cuenta que era Naraku.

Veo que te han herido...- dice él.

Calla ya, no estoy de muy buen humor...

Lo siento querida, estoy aquí para enviarte el aviso de que estaré rumbo a Honshu, quiero que acabemos con esto...

Aquí están Sesshoumaru y Kouga...- comenta ella entre extrañada y seria, no se esperaba ese cambio de planes por parte de Naraku.

No importa, de todas formas he enviado a Kanna y a Kagura para que acaben con ellos cuanto antes.

Y de Inuyasha, que hay de su misión? Saben algo de mi hermana- pregunta ella con la esperanza de saber que ella ya no estaba viva.

Cuando escucha eso, Naraku parece molestarse un poco del modo que Kikyou lo nota.

Pasa algo?

Inuyasha no la ha encontrado aún, en ese caso los líderes de Hokkaido y Shikoku deben de morir para que no intervengan en nuestros planes.

De acuerdo...- contesta Kikyou.

Naraku desaparece del espejo y el reflejo de la hermana de Kagome aparece de nuevo, Kikyou estaba un poco preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, sabía bien que se estaba arriesgando mucho...

Llega un nuevo día y el hanyou con Jun y Shippo habían llegado a lo que parecía ser el puerto de Shikoku, Jun por su parte estaba bastante contento con eso..

Hasta que llegamos, pensé que nunca llegaría aquí- habla Inuyasha bastante animado por llegar a su destino.

De aquí ahora a Honshu- comenta ijugla de contento el chico y Shippo salta de alegría.

Si! a casa!

De ese modo Jun carga a Shippo y dan vueltas de felicidad; Kagome estaba muy contenta porque pronto estaría en su casa y su pesadilla con Inuyasha estaría por acabarse... aunque Inuyasha lo mira, mira la sonrisa radiante de Jun en sus labios mientras Shippo hacía lo mismo.

Cada vez que miro a Jun, mira a Kagome... no sé pero... comienzo a pensar otras cosas... de todas formas, Kagome Jingo, sé que estás viva, lo puedo sentir...- piensa Inuyasha mientras lo observa.

Entonces el hanyou se acerca a Jun y la detiene de su juego con Shippo, éste se queda extrañado.

Dime una cosa Jun... por qué quieres ir a Honshu, acaso tienes que ver con la Jingo- pregunta serio y éste se queda extraño.

Kagome se queda helada ante eso, sentía un poco de nervios y mas porque Inuyasha la miraba con esos fríos dorados que casi la desnudan al verla, ella no sabe que decir...

Yo...

Contesta- ordena, su voz era casi amenazadora- por que sabes una cosa...

Y al decir eso, Inuyasha desenvaina su espada y se la pone en el cuello de Jun, éste se pone un poco mas nervioso.

Soy un enviado de Naraku que está en busca de esa Jingo... que sigue viva, será mejor que no intentes hacer algo porque yo...

No termina de hablar porque siente que algo lo muerde y ese algo era...

Kirara...- dice Jun en voz baja.

El animalito de fuego había llegado en ese mismo instante y detiene a Inuyasha, éste estaba horrorizado mientras que Shippo parecía curioso al ver al animalito.

TÚ... DE NUEVO...- gritaba horrorizado al ver a Kirara.

Kirara por su parte le gruñe a Inuyasha, Kagome entiende que la estaba protegiendo y el hanyou decide mejor dejar las cosas por la paz.

Que lindo- Shippo se queda maravillado por Kirara, Jun se alegra igual de ver a su mascota.

Kirara! Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

El animalito estaba contento de ver a su ama y le ronronea del modo que Kagome no duda en cargarlo y acariciarlo, Shippo de igual forma lo hacía mientras que Inuyasha...

... ese animal...

Por unos instantes recuerda alguna de las palabras de Naraku, y una de ellas tenía que ver un dato curioso de los gatos de las montañas... algo dentro de su interior comienza a decirle que poco a poco estaba cerca de su presa...

Ya terminaste de acariciar al gato- dice molesto y fastidiado de que el animal en ese instante, era el centro de la ateción.

�� eres realmente baka, será mejor que tomemos el barco hacia Honshu, ya quiero llegar a casa- comenta Jun harto del comportamiento de Inuyasha y Shippo lo apiya.

Yo también! Yo también!

En la mente de Inuyasha muchas cosas pasan... además de su deseo de acabar con la Jingo que le encomendaron, algo mas se presenciaba ahí... un poco de inseguridad, algo que del mismo modo comenzaba a impedirle que acabara con su joven vida.

Luego de eso, deciden irse a comer algo, pues había algunos de esos puestos de comida cerca de los barcos que zarpaban hacia extraños lugares.

Shippo, no tienes hambre- pregunta Kagome con amabilidad.

Si!

Jun, hasta cuando dejarás de consentirlo- Inuyasha no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso.

Kirara le gruñe y por unos instantes calla al hanyou(como la ven, tan chiquito y causa miedo :p), no le queda de otra que seguir a Kagome y a Shippo.

Aunque... ahora que lo pienso... ese momento... no fue tan malo... fue algo indescriptible en mi ser, algo que nunca en mi vida había experimentado...- reflexionaba un poco al recordar ese momento que estaba casi seduciendo a su 'compañero' de viaje.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando ellos habían ya comido algo y se disponían a buscar la forma de estar en un barco que los llevara a Honshu, Kagome decide dejar por unos instantes a sus compañeros.

La chica suspira un poco y mas porque sentía mucha presión estando con Inuyasha, ella sabía que Inuyasha estaba dándose cuenta y al mismo tiempo, no podía seguir mas con esa falsa apariencia del joven, ya no podía mas...

Esto es muy estresante, Inuyasha se está percatando de mi presencia... tengo que hacer algo... pero... que- intentaba idear algo bueno para no poner su vida en riesgo.

Camina un poco y no se da cuenta que en lo alto había una gran pluma que estaba aterrizando lentamente... mientras ella se volltea, no se da cuenta que la pluma baja y lanza un ataque; Jun gira su vista del modo que ve a un ser extraño y junta sus manos para crear una barrera que lo protege.

Nani- Jun estaba sorprendido a lo ocurrido pero...

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que... ese ser, era Kagura...

Kagura...

Kagura estaba sorprendida al verla, y de sus labios aparece una sonrisa maligna; salta y queda enfrente de Kagome... de Jun.

Vaya... jamás pensé con toparme con la Jingo... jejeje, Kagome Jingo es un honor verla viva- habla la mujer de los vientos y hace una leve inclinación, Kagome la mira seria pero se coloca en posición de ataque.

Sabía que algún día me descubrirían...- su voz no era de Jun, era ella... Kagome.

Entiendo... de todas formas, yo misma te mataré antes de que Inuyasha se percate- contesta Kagura mientras abre su abanico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kagome ve como Kagura ataca con sus cuchillas y ésta intenta escapar y al mismo tiempo, desenvaina su espada...logra esquivar algunas cuchillas y sale corriendo.

Kami! Ahora que haré, que haré?

Inuyasha y los demás se dan cuenta que estaba siendo perseguida y ven que está subiéndose al primer barco que ve, Inuyasha con Shippo y Kirara la alcanzan.

Pero que tanto te pasa- pregunta al ver extraño a Jun.

Yo... este... Inuyasha...- jadeaba un poco Jun.

Estás bien, parece que te seguían...- preguntaba preocupado Shippo.

De seguro que un monstruo te persiguió... será mejor que salgamos de aquí- dice Inuyasha.

Ellos estaban por salir cuando... ven que el barco ya estaba zarpando, Inuyasha se queda helado ante eso y mira a Jun con la quijada casi en el suelo.

Estás baka o que? Sabes en donde hemos caído? Sabes- gritaba Inuyasha en la histeria total al ver ya el barco en movimiento.

Eh- dice Jun sin saber que.

Mmm huelo a youkai...- hace el comentario Shippo tras olfatear un poco, Kagome... Jun, se queda paralizada.

QUE?O.Ouuuuuuuuuu

De mismo modo, Inuyasha agarra a Jun y se lo lleva a cierta zona que estaba... repleta de youkai y casi todos eran del tipo inu... Kagome estaba helada ante eso...

Por kami! Nos fuimos en otro barco! Ya no sé a donde vamos- gritaba Inuyasha desesperado... perdió por completo el sentido de la orientación, pero se calma al ver a Jun aparentando serenida, su voz era ligeramente seria.

Creo que vamos a Hokkaido...

Para Inuyasha eso no era muy agradable que digamos... aunque... Kagura parecía haber descubierto algo muy bueno...

- Je, así que eres la acompañante de Inuyasha... ya veo, eso a Naraku le gustará mucho... 

_**Fin del capítulo XIII**_

Mou! O.O por lo que se ve, se está acercando el momento en que se descubrirá que Kagome es Jun... oh kami! Kagura fue la primera en enterarse... se lo dirá a Inuyasha o a Naraku? lograrán asesinar a Sesshoumaru y a Kouga? después de esa gran equivocación... llegarán a Hokkaido? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Inuyasha-.- ya?

.- Inuyasha... el hecho de que hoy mi Sesshy BELLO salió (mirada asesina a Inuyasha) LUEGO DE QUE CIERTO PUPPY NO SE OFRECIÓ A COMPRARME DULCES.

Inuyasha- ��U hey!

T.T no eres nada caballeroso, bua...

Sessh(le da a Bunny una caja de chocolates)-... aqui tienes...

non oh chocolate! n.n ahora si, después de que Sesshy kawaii llegó pasemos a los reviews

Inuyasha- ��U hasta cuando dejarás de decir eso...(toma la hojita)

**Akeru Fujimi:** hey chica! todo eso fue actuación! ni en mil siglos me cambiaría al otro bando... no como mi hermano...

Sessh- �� abres tu bocota y mueres, no te metas en mi vida privada.

Inuyasha- �� keh... si, aun no le perdono que me esté bajando a MI Kagome! Si, Bunny optó por poner a Shippo..., en fin... n.n que bueno que te gustó y gracias por el review!

**Hitoki-chan:** (Bunny toma la hoja de las manos de Inuyasha) mou si... sé que eres fan de Sessh/Kag (e igual me inclino por esta pareja)... jejeje, si... Inuyasha aparte de necrófilo, es menos atractivo que Sessh

Inuyasha- ��U hey! estoy presente!

XD na, como decía... a pesar de todo a ambos hermanitos los consiento por igual y esta vez me toca consentir a Inuyasha con un Inu/Kag... pero... n.n don't worry mi siguiente proyecto será SOLO SESSH/KAG con decir que Inuyasha ni aparecerá y la trama durará más que lo que está durando Jingo, a pesar de como se están poniendo las cosas... mmm, aqui en Jingo hay otras escenas más Sessh/Kag pero falta aun un poco... grax por el review! y con respecto a lo del show... n.n por mi super encantada... jejeje un poco de dinero no caería mal... jajajaja deja que hable bien con Sessh porque se niega... XD ya verás que se logrará... un bailecito de sessh en tanga weeeeee!

**Sayo Yukishiro:** jajajaja amiga, claro que Inuyasha le atrae Kagome, aparte de que la anda buscando para 'matarla' se siente atraído... es por eso que dice que cuando ve a Jun está viendo a Kagome... no es que se haya vuelto gay... o.ou al menos eso espero...

Inuyasha- ��U

n.nU en fin, que bueno que te haya gustado, jejeje gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review!

**Meg-ek:**(Sessh toma la hoja)... si, admito que Inuyasha no le queda mal el papel de 'gay'... pero no sé que le vio Kagome...

n.n concuerdo contigo Sesshy!

Sessh- pues si, mejor que se quede conmigo!

Inuyasha- ��U

Sessh- bueno.. pues ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capi y agradecemos tu review.

(Inuyasha, Bunny y Sessh siguen leyendo)

**Sango-chan and Kagome-chan:** pues tanto poner a Shippo como relleno... no, n.nU mi intención era que fuese el 'sustituto' de Kirara... pues sino se le muerde el trasero del pobre Inuyasha, Shippo es perfecto para sacarlo de sus casillas... jejejeje ya lo verán...

Inuyasha-... pues Sesshoumaru a veces es raro... así que no hay problema, si luego ven algo extraño en él..

Sessh- ...baka, em, eso de Naraku...

O.O entonces si era ese con ropas estrafalarias y pantalones hippies?

(los tres se miran mútutamente)

Ok, bueno... jejejeje sigan leyendo! grax por el review!

**Kagome-chan:** (Sessh toma la hoja)... que raro, a lo mejor Bunny estaba despistada y no contestó a tu mensaje, no vovlerá a pasar... pues, no... Inuyasha aun no se ha dado cuenta que Jun es Kagome; ese ataque lujurioso de su parte fue porque se siente atraido por Kagome, aunque él piensa que es por Jun; razón por la cual dice que se está volviendo gay... es taaan baka que no se da cuenta que se está enamorando de una mujer. Nada más porque Bunny está detrás de mi pero... Kagome que le ve a Inuyasha? ... -.-(se puso celoso)... en fin, gustos son gustos... mmm ese descubrimiento, Bunny lo tiene planeado como en dos o tres capítulos más; porque en los que siguen se enfocarán en Kouga y en mi... pero será algo bastante interesante y marcará un punto muy importante en lo que respecta a ellos como pareja... ya no digo más... gracias por el review.

**Yelitza:** (Bunny toma la hoja) ok, el pobre de Inuyasha está más que traumado... jajajaja, XD si, Shippo hasta cierto punto igual fastidiará a Inuyasha como Kirara lo hace; mmm pues deja decirte que cuando descubra el secreto de Jun... será algo muy tenso, ya lo leerás! pues gracias por el review!

Mou... como ven, este capítulo muchos ya lo leyeron... borraron el fic y T.T lo seguiré publicando desde donde me quedé, osea, aquí... aún así, si quieren la historia desde el prólogo, pueden hacerlo desde mi profile, donde dice homepage... ahí los llevará directo a mi web y en la sección de fics lo verán!

De igual forma los invito a que lean '**_Eternity'_** que es mi nuevo fic y al mismo tiempo es un Sessh/Kag 100 por ciento, ojalá sea de su agrado!

Pues es momento de retirarnos... no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Jingo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	2. Una maldición Jingo

**Capítulo XIV: una maldición Jingo**

****

En un castillo de gran elegancia y colorido, un hombre estaba sentado mientras tomaba un poco de té; enfrente de él había un gran banquete...

Parecía comer con mucha tranquilidad y casi enfrente algunas bailarinas lo entretenían un poco con su baile, casi a su lado estaban sus dos fieles consejeros: Jaken y Royoukan.

Sesshoumaru había regresado de Honshu unos días atrás, parecía que en ese instante lo único que quería era descansar un poco y no saber nada del tema...

Sesshoumaru-sama, de verdad que se encuentra mejor?- pregunta Jaken.

Desde que regresamos a casa está raro- comenta Royoukan ligeramente preocupado.

El youkai los mira de forma fastidiosa y luego cambia su mirada por una mas seria y amenazadora.

Silencio... no deseo hablar de lo sucedido, de acuerdo? Además, ya había dicho que por ahora no quiero saber de nada...

Así parecía, aunque dentro de él se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Kagome, solo pedía a los dioses que bendijeran y no fuese descubierta antes de tiempo...

En ese mismo instante uno de los vasallos de Sesshoumaru llega a esa sala y el youkai lo mira.

Lord Sesshoumaru, le ha llegado una carta- dice con educación ese youkai del modo que Seshsoumaru mira con curiosidad dicho sobre, Jaken se queda extrañado.

Nani?

Una... carta?- dice Royoukan extrañado y mira como su amo toma el sobre.

Entiendo, domo arigatou.

Al decir esas palabras, Seshsoumaru toma el documento y no duda en leerlo, decía algo asi:

Sesshoumaru-sama:

En este mismo instante acabo de salir de Shikoku, se suponía que iba rumbo a Honshu ya... pero hubo un imprevisto que provocó que tomara el barco hacia tus tierras, es decir, a Hokkaido.

Las cosas se están complicando conmigo, pues Inuyasha... el guardaespaldas de Kikyou está descubriendo por a poco mi verdadera apariencia, además fui descubierta ya por uno de los vasallos de Naraku-sama...

Solo deseo que allá tampoco las cosas se compliquen de más, quiero que avise de favor a Kouga y a Houshi Miroku de lo que ocurre.

Tengo planeado que al llegar a tus tierras me quede ahí, Inuyasha no podrá realizar su misión porque al mismo tiempo quiero detenerlo para hacerle hablar sobre los verdaderos planes de mi hermana y esa extraña relación que tiene con Naraku...

Me encuentro en este instante en el barco, cuidando mis espaldas de ese Inuyasha, gracias por haber recibido esto y sobretodo lo que has hecho con respecto a todo esto...

Atte.

Jun Higurashi

Cuando termina de leer la carta, en su rostro solo se observa un poco de preocupación y al mismo tiempo enojo...

Es algo malo amo?- Jaken nota la preocupación de su amo, por su mente pasa que se trataba de Kagome.

En parte si, debo de estar al tanto... pueda que pronto Kagome esté aquí... Royoukan, enviaré una carta a Shikoku y a Honshu para dar aviso a esto, no quiero que nadie me moleste, les quedó claro?- ordena mientras su mirada se torna seria.

Los dos seres asienten y el youkai se retira de ahí para escribir dichas cartas, así lo hizo... manda una a nombre de Kouga y la otra a Miroku.

En Honshu, todo estaba tranquilo... se podía ver en los campos a Sango practicar un poco con su boomerang mientras que Miroku solo la observaba.

Así que... eso pasó hace años, ne?- responde Sango tras escuchar unas palabras de Miroku.

Así es, Tenno-sama envió a Kyushu a la madre de Kagome y a Kikyou.

Y sabes que cargo fue?- pregunta con curiosidad.

Ni idea, la verdad mi abuelo nunca menciona eso...- decía Miroku mientras intentaba recordar algo más- debió ser algo muy fuerte para que Tenno-sama tomara dicha decisión.

Ya veo, qué haremos ahora? Ya vez que Kouga y Sesshoumaru mencionaron que iban de ahí.

Si, al mismo tiempo ambos dijeron que estarían al tanto de todo...- dice algo pensativo Miroku y mira hacia el cielo seminublado, recuerda esas palabras del inu youkai.. lo perturbaban un poco- pero lo único que no pudimos descubrir, por qué.. el cuerpo de Kiyou es de ese material...

Hay un gran silencio en ellos, Sango termina de lanzar por última vez su arma y se acerca a Miroku con un poco de extrañeza.

Verás Miroku... no sé si lo que digo es un disparate o algo, pero la única razón a eso... es que simplemente Kikyou está muerta.. que murió tiempo atrás.

Miroku no sabía contestar a eso, Sango nota la mirada de sorpresa de Miroku y luego mira el cielo con un aire de preocupación.

Yo sé que algunas personas tienen la habilidad de crear cuerpos de barro y huesos de ciertas personas que tiempo atrás estaban muertas...

Si es así...- corrsponde a las ideas de la dama de Kagome.

Lo mas cercano a esto... es que Kikyou está realmente muerta y alguien con ese tipo de habilidades la trajo de nuevo a la vida.

Tienes razón...

En ese instante Miroku se levanta y se acerca a Sango, ésta estaba un poco extrañada y de sus mejillas un ligero rubor aparece.

Qué haces?- estaba ella completamente sonrojada mientras mira una mirada casi sensual en Miroku.

Mmm que no me puedo acercar a ver de cerca de una tennyo?

Y el houshi se acerca a Sango y al mismo tiempo la abraza, ella se siente rara y comienza a sentirse nerviosa.

No hemos estado solos, no?

Yo...

El houshi iba a darle un beso a Sango pero ella siente la mano de Miroku en su... se escucha un gran ruido y solo se ve a un monje volando.

�� HOUSHI NO HENTAI!

De nuevo Miroku había hecho de las suyas, del modo que se ganó un buen puñetazo que lo mandó a lo alto del cielo...

En lo que era en Shikoku, Kouga estaba todo pensativo y mas porque tenía en sus manos la carta que Sesshoumaru le había enviado.

Así que Kagome, está cerca... ahora entiendo la razón por la cual Kirara se fue de aquí...

Miraba una y otra vez la carta que había recibido unos minutos atrás, decía lo siguiente:

Kouga-san:

He recibido un mensaje de parte de Kagome-sama diciendo que ha logrado salir de tus tierras a salvo, pero que las cosas se complican cada vez mas, el guardaespaldas de Kikyou-san no tardará mucho en descubrir la verdadera indentidad de ella...

Te envío esto para que estés al tanto de todo, el hombre de confianza de Kagome-sama también recibirá un mensaje de este tipo, hay que tener mucha cautela en esto...

Eso es todo, seguiré estando al tanto de esto para darlo a conocer.

Atte.

Lord Sesshoumaru, líder de Hokkaido

Eso era de esperarse...

Pero al fondo escuhca la voz de alguien, una voz femenina que lo asusta un poco, ve que era Ayame.

Esperarse de que?- dice ella acercándose a su prometido.

Eh... nada!- Kouga estaba un poco asustado.

En eso el chico lobo esconde la carta detrás de él, Ayame lo ve un poco extraño.

Acaso te enviaron algo?

Ayame, deja de ser tan metiche...- Kouga detestaba que Ayame se metiera en sus asuntos- es una carta de Lord Seshsoumaru por algunos asuntos.

Mmm, si claro... y de seguro que mencionan a esa tal Kagome...

Kouga se molesta cuando habla de ese modo y Ayame lo nota.

No entiendo por que esa molestia si está muerta...

Deja de hablar de eso, para tu saber Kagome-sama era alguien que estimaba mucho.

Mmm eso no me agrada mucho pero que va...- habla Ayame- se puede saber el por que estabas en Honshu hace poco?

Asuntos que no te conciernen... solo eso.

La chica se molestaba cada vez que Kouga se evitaba la molestia de decirle lo que exactamente hacía en esas reuniones.

Deberías de decirme, soy tu prometida...

Lo sé Ayame demo no puedo, te pondría en grave peligro y eso no me gustaría en nada...

Ayame al final decide irse de ahí, mientras que Kouga se decía a donde fue a parar...

Mientras eso sucedía, en Honshu, Kikyou miraba sus alrededores al caminar por los largos pasillos del castillo y en sus manos llevaba el espejo con el cual algunas veces se comunicaba con Naraku, ve si alguien no la seguía y entra en una de las tantas salas que había... esta estaba vacía y ella deja el espejo en el suelo mientras junta un poco sus manos.

Bien, si ya no quiero tener problemas... lo mejor será acabar con ellos poco a poco, y así acabar con esos obstáculos...

Al juntar sus manos, comienza a lo que parecía orar un poco y el lugar comienza a llenarse de las serpientes caza almas, y al mismo tiempo una densa niebla.

Bien... ese youkai sufrirá un poco antes de morir... – Kikyou sonreía, estaba por lograr algo y escucha la voz de una niña.

Eso... es lo que realmente desea...?

La mujer se queda extrañada al sentir la voz de la niña cerca de ella y ve que estaba ahí, con un espejo en sus manos.

Así es...- le dice a Kanna- tú y Kagura acaben con él cuanto antes, de acuerdo?

Como quieras- responde la niña.

La niña desaparece en ese mismo instante del modo que Kikyou sigue con su sortilegio del modo que...

Lord Sesshoumaru, esto es por haberme herido de ese modo... jejeje

En el espejo, aparece la imagen de Sesshoumaru y luego es envuelta en una densa niebla para cambiar su aspecto...

En ese momento había una gran tormenta en Hokkaido, típicas de ese territorio y Sesshoumaru miraba el paisaje.

Por otro lado, en un barco... Jun no dejaba de mirar el cielo nublado, realmente estaba un poco preocupado e Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarlo.

Hey Inuyasha, por qué lo miras así? Acaso te gusta?- dice Shippo mientras le da ligeros codazos.

Inuyasha sale de ese trance y casi ahorca al pobre niño.

Te callas? No te metas en lo que no te importa- contesta moleto el hanyou y Shippo no se deja.

Hey! �� no me trates de ese modo!- grita Shippo- No sé pero creo que no lo quieres reconocer, además... no tiene nada de malo con ser gay.

Eso último lo dijo con un aire de burla lo que provoca un ataque ira por parte del hanyou.

CLARO QUE TIENE MUCHO DE MALO, EH? MI REPUTACIÓN SE IRÍA POR LOS SUELOS SI ME VUELVO GAY!

Hay Inuyasha, no entiendo mucho eso de ustedes los adultos pero te sugiero algo...- dice sonriendo el pequeñin y..

El pequeño se acerca al oído del hanyou y le dice algo que lo deja un poco helado.

Yo que tú me acercaría un poco a él, me dijo por ahí que tiene una novia re-chula que la espera para casarse, es por eso que desea con todas sus ansias regresar a Honshu.

Inuyasha se queda extrañado al esuchar eso, y mira a los ojos al zorrito que lo jala de su pequeño rabo.

�� ajá si que mas, ese Jun dudo mucho que tenga novia... si fuera así... no hubiera correspondido!...

El hanyou se va de ahí, y deja caer al pobre Shippo del modo que este sonríe en son de victoria.

Realmente los adultos se complican mucho la vida, Inuyasha está loco por Jun y no lo reconoce...- el pequeño zorro cruza sus brazos.

La tormenta era vada vez mas fuerte y todos los aldeanos de Hokkaido buscaban algún buen refugio...en el castillo, Sesshoumaru se detiene por unos instantes al ver como el pasillo estaba oscuro al apagarse las luces que lo alumbraban.

Nani?... esta presencia...- dice extrañado mientras busca de quien provenía.

Al parecer había sentido algo que lo deja sin palabras, decide desenvainar su espada del modo que se prepara para lo que sea; siente un gran viento que lo ataca pero logra detenerlo un poco...

Quien.. eres?

Una risa femenina se escucha y aparece Kagura de la oscuridad, éste estaba extrañado.

Ohh veo que nunca nos vemos visto las caras, soy Kagura...- se presenta la mujer de los vientos ante el youkai.

Que es lo que quieres de aquí... eres un oni por lo que veo- habla Sesshoumaru con su típica frialdad mientras que detecta su presencia.

Eres mas listo de lo que pensé, mou...- comenta Kagura y abre su abanico para ocultar su rosotro- puedo decir que eres muy atractivo, lástima que debo de matarte!

Crea grandes ventiscas la dama de los vientos que a Seshsoumaru no le da tiempo de contraatacar y siente el golpe casi de lleno; el youkai es lanzado hasta toparse con una pared que casi la destruye y del modo que se logra ver el cielo lluvioso.

Jejeje, veo que con esto será suficiente, de todas formas cuando el sortilegio esté en funcionamiento me será mas fácil acabar con él.

Ella se queda ahí por algunos instantes y a su lado aparece Kanna.

Es suficiente, con eso basta... esas fueron las órdenes de Kikyou-sama- dice la ninña de mirada muerta.

De acuerdo- Kagura asiente.

Los vasallos de Sesshoumaru llegan cuando las damas se habían ido e intentan saber donde había quedado su amo.

Amo bonito, amo bonito está bien?- Jaken estaba preocupado al no verlo, no sabía que fue de él.

Todos estaban asustados al sorpresivo ataque que había sufrido su señor, éste nunca se esperaba lo que le había pasado, de pronto, entre los escombros algo se mueve con cierta dificultad y logran verlo tanto Royoukan como Jaken del modo que se acercan lentamente.

Sesshoumaru había logrado salir de dichos escombros y ve su espada, del modo que casi a gatas logra tenerla en sus y en eso... se queda helado, algunos mechones de su cabellos caen de lado y se queda sin palabras, luego mira sus manos estas estaban un poco diferentes... no tenían garras.

Sesshoumaru.sama... está…- pregunta Royoukan por él.

El lobo se asusta al ver lo que veía, Sesshoumaru se había dado cuenta que tenía su cabello negro azabache y no plateado... Royoukan de igual y luego Jaken que grita.

Nani... que ha pasado...?...esto...- estaba sin palabras el youkai, no creía lo que veía.

Por todos los dioses es un humano!- gritaba con horror el lobo sirviente de Sesshoumaru y Jaken no podía casi hablar.

Pero... amo.. qué le pasó...

No se acerquen...- ordena, no deseaba que lo vieran así...

Así era, Sesshoumaru se acerca a ellos y la luz de esa noche lo revelaba todo; Sesshoumaru, tenía una apariencia de humano, no tenía sus marcas de su cara, ni su media luna, su cabello no era plateado...

Jaken casi se desmaya al ver la nueva apariencia de su amo, Royoukan aun no se lo podía creer y pensaba que todo era un terrible sueño.

Es imposible... esta apariencia...- dice él muy serio.

Ni él mismo se creía que puedo haber caído tan fácilmente en una trampa, pues eso había sido y el youkai o mejor dicho ahora humano camina con un poco de dificultad hacia sus vasallos.

Definitivamente esto es obra de un sortilegio, un sortilegio digno de una Jingo...- dice bastante extrañado y pensativo, Jaken lo escucha.

Que?

Sesshoumaru no solo estaba enojado, estaba realmente molesto y lo único que deseaba era acabar con la vida de esa mujer...

Hacía tiempo que no veía este sortilegio...- comenta Sesshoumaru sus vasallos lo escuchan con atención.

Que quiere decir con eso?- Royoukan no lo entendía a la perfección y su amo se lo explica.

Es muy raro que una Jingo lo use, supuestamente está prohibido... no importa, el caso que... – mira sus manos, ahora humanas- mis poderes y mi apariencia youkai han desaparecido por completo, en pocas palabras.. soy un humano...

Oh amo! Qué har�?

Será por siempre...- pregunta el lobo.

El youkai no sabía que decir, se sentía raro al verse en ese estado, luego intenta articular palabra alguna.

... no lo sé, no tengo ni idea mas sobre este tipo de sortilegio... quiero que manden a llamar a Houshi Miroku.

Entonces Sesshoumaru se va hacia su habitación, no estaba herido de gravedad pero deseaba descansar y mas porque siendo un humano era un poco mas débil.

Quiero que vigilen las entradas, no sería bueno para todos esto...- ordena, no deseaba más problemas a su castillo.

No dice mas y se va de ahí, Jaken y Royoukan estaban helados y al mismo tiempo asustados porque no sabían como fue que Sesshoumaru, uno de los youkai mas poderosos de las cuatro islas haya sido víctima de un sortilegio de ese tipo...

Kikyou desde Honshu, parecía contenta al recibir las buenas noticias de parte de Kagura y de Kanna, la mujer y hermana de Kagome, estaba sentada mientras era alimentada de almas por medio de esas serpientes de color blanco.

Ya veo... dio muy buenos resultados el sortilegio.

Así es, hice todo lo que me pidió, pero debo decir que no será siempre...- habla Kagura- de acuerdo?

Eres solo una esclava de Naraku, no tienes derecho de hablar de eso...- esas palabras eran duras para Kagura y le molestan mucho, Kanna interviene.

Kagura... vio a Kagome hace poco...

Cuando Kikyou escucha eso se queda helada, mira con sus fríos ojos a la dama de los vientos del modo que demuestra que no mentía.

Así es, lo iba a informar de forma directa a Naraku pero Kanna decidió adelantar las cosas- ella se molestó un poco, mira a Kanna seriamente.

Cómo es eso?

Je, su hermana es realmente lista, pues está junto con Inuyasha pero lo raro del todo que se hace pasar de chico...- explica Kagura y Kikyou sonríe, conocía a su hermana después de todo.

Ju, es lógico... Kagome, además de ser buena en el uso del arco y la flecha es buena usando disfraz jejejeje... de todas formas, lo mejor será que Inuyasha lo descubra por su cuenta.

Quiere decir que...- comenta Kanna pero Kikyou la interrumpe.

Ah, si...- dice- Inuyasha tiene que acabar con su propia presa, no quiero interferir… no me gustaria traicionar a mi dulce hermana…

Eso último lo dice con cierto aire de ironía y sonríe del modo que Kanna y Kagura asienten a la petición de Kikyou... 

**Fin del capítulo XIV**

Oh kami! T.T sesshy fue víctima de nuevo de Kikyou, ella lo convirtió en humano! que pasar�? igual, Kagura ya dijo que vio a Kagome... pero sobretodo, que las cosas se están poniendo más difíciles para Kagome y que pueda regresar a Honshu... que pasar�? que serán de ellos, de Sesshoumaru como humano? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Sesshoumaru- lo que faltaba... ser humano

n.n aún así, te ves lindo como humano! pasemos a los reviews... o.oU oh, solo estamos Sessh y yo porque Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru- �� ese baka se enfermó del estómago por tomar una bebida hecha por Bunny.

��U no lo recuerdes, el se la tomó sin saber que ese tepache(bebida de piña fermentada) no estaba bueno!

**Y****elitza:**(toma la hoja sessh).. si, bunny casi se puso a llorar y a... o.oU tomar a Tessaiga y usarla casi contra nosotros, pero que va... están locos aqui y los tres pensamos que hay alguien que no le gustan esas historias y las reporta... en fin, estaremos felices con tu apoyo... gracias por el review.

**Nashely:**(bunny toma la hoja) bueno, creo que ahora si te puedes poner al tanto con Jingo... T.T cuando termine de leer los demás fics leeré uno de los tuyos, en fin... gracias por tu review y es un gusto conocerte XD!

y bueno falta uno más... o.o

Sessh- deja ver eso! ��(le quita la hoja a bunny)

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan:** ejem... si, la razón de un capitulo fue porque borraron el fic esos bastardos!... los visitaré con Sounnga.

�� Sounnga ni existe! está a tres metros bajo tierra!

Sessh- ��... ejem... ese Miroku... COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRLE ESO A MI CONEJO?

O.O... tranquilo, no fue para tanto.

Sessh- ��... Sango-san, si aparece de nuevo ese monje diciendo eso que por lógica la respuesta de MI Bunny es...

n.nU Miroku mi respuesta es NO pero... una cita no estaría del todo mal! XD( no le hagas caso a Sessh está celoso XD).

Sessh- ��U bunny..., en fin... si, es bueno que les haya gustado el fic y ella lo seguirá actualizando desde el capi 13 hasta que termine.

n.n gracias chicos, saludos a todos... y cuiden a Miroku, este perro celoso es capaz de ir a visitarlo!

En fin... es todo, muchas gracias por su review y nos vemos luego! gracias por su apoyo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	3. El sortilegio destruido

**Capítulo XV: el sortilegio destruido**

****

Las cosas en Hokkaido no estaban nada bien, pues todos ya sabían que Sesshoumaru había sido víctima de un sortilegio bastante poderoso, hasta él mismo no podía creer que haya caído tan bajo...

Kouga y el monje Miroku no tardaron en llegar al lugar del modo que, cuando llegan... ven que la sala donde el youkai suele estar, estaba un poco oscura.

A ver si entendí de cuando a ac�, Lord Sesshoumaru el youkai mas poderoso de las cuatro islas se atreve a pedir ayuda?- se pregunta Kouga pensativo y Miroku lo mira.

No lo sé, solo dijo que tenía que ver con algo que suelen hacer los Jingo...

Si claro!

Y seguirás siendo el mismo baka de siempre- comenta Sesshoumaru desde el fondo.

Nani?- enojado contesta el lobo.

Ven la silueta de Sesshoumaru al fondo del modo que este los invita a que se sienten y de se modo se acerca a ellos lentamente.

Cuando se acerca a la luz, tanto Miroku como Kouga se quedan sin habla al ver la nueva a apariencia de Sesshoumaru.

Emmmm desde cuando te teñiste el pelo?- dice sin palabras Kouga- O.o y tus marcas...?

Para Sesshoumaru eso era peor que una burla del modo que desenvaina su Tenseiga y amenaza al pobre lobo; Miroku solo se queda ahí.

Eres demasiado torpe, para tu saber alguien me lanzó un sotilegio que usan mucho los Jingo- dice molesto el exyoukai.

Mmm veo que tan convertido en un humano...- comenta Miroku tras observarlo unos segundos.

Así y tú mas que nadie sabe la razón, no es así?- dice Sesshoumaru.

Así es, no sé mucho pero...- intenta recordar algo- los Jingo tienen la habilidad para hacer diversos tipos de sortilegios

Eso no lo sabía...- Kouga escucha con atención.

Miroku mira por unos instantes a Sesshoumaru del modo que este se siente un poco molesto..

Nunca imaginé que viera en vivo ese sortilegio en un youkai... según sé, no se ha usado desde los tiempos de Tenno-sama... solo ciertas personas pueden lograrlo.

Y Kagome-sama puede hacerlo?

Iee, pues no se lo han enseñado por fuertes instrucciones que dejó su padre...

Y ahora que haremos, eh?- moneta molesto Sesshoumaru al pobre houshi- No quiero quedarme así!

Entonces Kouga decide aprovechar el momento para hacer enojar más al pobre de Sesshoumaru.

Naaa te ves mejor así, además te cae bien un cambio de look.

No sé como llegaste a ser el líder que tanto predicas, solo dices tonterías...

u.u para tú saber soy muy bueno en mi deber...

En el de molestar...

Ohhhh si, ajá y tú eres patético en el amor!- dice en tono de burla Kouga.

o.oU- Miroku no hacía más que verlos y lamentar su estancia ahí... era algo patético.

Cuando Sesshoumaru de nuevo escucha ese comentario de parte de Kouga, lo único que piensa es usar sus garras pero se queda con las ganas, por lo mismo de que era un humano en ese mismo instante; Miroku estaba un poco divertido a lo que estaba viendo... dos seres peleando como niños pequeños.

Mejor ni digas, dices que quieres a Kagome y mira... ya tienes hasta prometida, cuando se lo diga pobre... – sus palabras eran un sarcasmo, defendía su honor... o lo que quedaba de él- pero va a tener mi hombro para llorar.

Ah si... jajajaja quero verlo, yo que sepa nunca te he visto con lindas chicas, bueno aparte con Kagome...- piensa burlonamente.

Acaso solo naciste para hacer la vida de cuadros a uno?- dice el youkai de Hokkaido seriamente y fastidiado.

Entonces Kouga sonríe del modo que causa hasta temor en Miroku, Sesshoumaru ya estaba mas que harto...

Si- era su respuesta.

Baka!- Sesshoumaru le dice..

Claro que no, el baka fuiste tú porque caíste bien pronto en la trampa que puso el enemigo...

Mmm ahora que lo pienso... creo que si hay una forma de romper con el sortilegio- interviene Miroku un poco pensativo.

Y cuál es? No soporto estar en esta forma- el inu youkai comenzaba a desesperarse, detestaba esa forma inferior.

Miroku toma un poco de aire para hablar mejor y así, parece dar una respuesta a Sesshoumaru.

Generalmente el sortilegio se hace usando un espejo, lo único que sería... que el espejo fuese destruido y de ese modo serías libre de ese sortilegio.

Pero la pregunta a todo esto sería... cómo vamos a encontrar el dichoso espejo?- pregunta Kouga curioso por la respuesta del monje.

Realmente Kagome no sabe de esto?- pregunta Sesshoumaru y Miroku lo mira negándole.

Iiee, ella no puede hacerlo porque nunca se lo enseñaron...

Y entonces, qué haremos?

En eso pienso... en eso mismo pienso...

Mientras ellos seguían buscando la forma para que Sesshoumaru regresara a ser un youkai, en Honshu, Sango parecía caminar por los pasillos, buscaba algo... uno de los guardias se detiene y decide preguntarle algo.

Acaso está buscando algo Sango-san?

Este yo... oh... no sabe donde está generalmene Kikyou-sama, es que nuca la veo...- pregunta un poco nerviosa.

Mmm nadie sabe exactamente donde est�, pero generalmente la veo en el pasillo del norte, donde se resguardaba el Shikkon que fue robado hace tiempo- responde el guardia con amabilidad a la dama.

Muchas gracias!

Así Sango camina hacia el pasillo del norte, ella sabía a la perfección el camino porque era el lugar donde Kagome iba a ver si todo estaba bien con la alianza y ve que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Creo que tendré que ver mas cerca.

Ella acerca su oído a la puerta y escucha unos ligeros ruidos, del mismo modo se acerca un poco mas y se da cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, abre ligeramente un poco ésta y ve algo...

Nani?...- se queda sin palabras a lo que ve.

Al fondo yacía de rodillas y como abrazándose a si misma, Kikyou... ahí estaba y lo que deja totalmente perpleja a Sango era que a su alrededor había unas serpientes de color blanco o plateadas que pasaban alrededor de la mujer y en sus patas tenían unas esferas brillantes...

Al... mas...?- piensa la chica sorprendida.

Las serpientes estaban alimentando a la hermana de Kagome, Sango estaba sin palabras a lo que estaba viendo, del susto se hace para atrás y de ese mismo modo hace ruido que provoca la distracción de Kikyou y mire hacia la puerta.

Quien está ahí?- sus palabras era frías y observa hacia la puerta.

Nadie contesta, Sango por su parte intentaba no decir palabra alguna y se va de ahí corriendo; Kikyou sale de la sala y solo ve una pequeña peineta en el suelo... dándole a saber que alguien la estuvo espiando.

Al parecer desean saber mas a fondo de mi... je, Kanna... Kagura...

De ese modo, aparecen ambos seres, Kikyou las mira y les muestra la peineta.

Cada vez mas, ellos saben de mi verdadera apariencia... si es así, quiero que acaben con ellos de una buena vez por todas, iniciando con Sesshoumaru que ahora es un bebé sin su mamá- dice eso último en tono de burla, ambas seres asienten.

Claro, y quien es el dueño de dicha peineta?- pregunta Kagura.

De eso... yo misma me voy a encargar.

Así, Kikyou toma su camino y Kanna junto con Kagura, dejan el lugar para ir directo a Hokkaido.

Sango corría con todas sus fuerzas, ya lo había comprobado... sus palabras eran ciertas.

Entonces ella... ella, está muerta...entonces... cuando ocurrió eso..?- se preguntaba eso por su mente, no lo podía creer aún.

Seguía corriendo por los pasillos y cual va siendo su sorpresa que se encuentra a Kikyou enfrente de ella, su mirada era sería y fría.

Veo que has osado con molestarme...

Ahora lo entiendo todo, fuiste desterrada a Kyushu y morirste en ese lugar... verdad?...- las palabras de Sango eran firmes, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa a lo que pasara.

Eres muy lista- sonríe un poco la hermana de Kagome- si... morí hace exactamente dos años, pero gracias a Naraku estoy aquí para cobrar por lo que me pertence... Honshu...

Eso será un sueño que nunca lograrás, Kagome es la única que tiene ese deber...- la chica por su lado le contesta de forma seria, no permitiría esa catástrofe.

Pueda que tengas razón demo... nuestro padre nos deterró de la forma mas humillante hacia ese lugar, donde solo había demonios y demás criaturas del inframundo, pasamos por muchas cosas y mi madre murió en el intento...

Al decir eso, Kikyou saca de sus manos una especie de rosario del modo que dice algunas palabras y que provocan que Sango no pueda moverse.

Qué... es.. .esto?

Bien sabes que una Jingo posee ciertas cualidades, al igual que Kagome puedo hacer que tu alma no pueda moverse, jejejeje debo decir que me descubriste muy fácil pero yo, yo no dejaré que salgas de aquí... viva!- Kikyou se prepara, estaba a punto de maldecir a Sango y ella... no podía hacer nada, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para detenerla... no ni menos para enfrentarse a una Jingo.

Entonces Kikyou mueve de cierta forma sus manos del modo que Sango pierde totalmente el conocimiento y de ese mismo modo cae al suelo sin conocimiento, solo que sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco...

Bien... así no darás molestias jajajajaja.

En las manos de la mujer había una esfera, que parecia ser el alma de Sango... sus serpientes caza almas aparecen y Kikyou se las da.

Lleven esto a Naraku cuanto antes, no puedo permitir que esta alma esté aquí.

Los animales obedecen y se llevan dicha alma hacia ese lugar... por otro lado, Miroku siente una gran punzada en su estómago que lo hace caer; Kouga y Sesshoumaru se quedan extrañados.

Pasa algo? Estás pálido...- pregunta Kouga extrañado.

Arg... Sango... siento, siento que le pasó algo..- dice mientras respira de forma entrecortada.

No pasa mucho cuando se recupera un poco y sale del lugar a toda prisa, Sesshouamaru intenta seguirlo.

Si sales de aquí por el lugar menos indicado puedes morir en el intento- el youkai lo alcanza y lo detiene, sabe que lo que podría exponerse el houshi.

No... me importa, acabo de sentir el alma de Sango!- no le importaba mucho esas palabras, Miroku deseaba ir- Algo... algo le ha pasado...

Pero... espera!- Kouga igual intenta detenerlo pero...

Miroku sale del lugar y los dos youkai deciden seguirlo.

Y por qué lo sigues?

Hokkaido es un lugar peligroso para los humanos, será mejor que lo sigamos y logremos guiarlo un poco- dice Sesshoumaru.

Miroku había corrido lo suficiente y se detiene, estaba relamente preocupado y mas porque había sentido esa presencia, el alma de Sango salir de su cuerpo y dejar el lugar... decide seguir su camino cuando encuentra a Kanna y a Kagura.

A dónde piensas ir?- Kagura habla en tono amenazador, Miroku se queda sorprendido- No te daré permiso.

Ustedes! No se entrometan!

...- Kanna sólo lo observa con su mirada sn vida, vacía.

La mujer de los vientos lanza un ataque, el cual con su báculo, Miroku logra detener un poco el ataque y luego ataca usando una especie de talismanes.

Imposible...- No lo creía Kagura.

La niña quema al instante los papelillos y Miroku queda rodeado...

Que le han hecho... a Sango?

La dama de Kagome Jingo...- comenta Kanna al recordar a esa mujer.

No sabemos que pasó con ella ni nos importa, danza de las cuchillas!

Las cuchillas logran herir a Miroku y este cae de rodillas sin poder moverse, Kanna estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando... ambas esquivan el ataque de Kouga.

Ustedes!- Kagura observa a Sesshoumaru y a Kouga, ambos listos para que en cualquier instante ataquen.

Je! Estábamos siguiendo a Miroku cuando ustedes se toparon- comenta divertido Kouga, el inu yooukai por su lado se queda en silencio.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... a Sesshoumaru humano!- Kaugra se burla, pues ve a Sesshoumaru con su apariencia humana.

Tus días están contados!- amenaza el youkai de Hokkaido.

De ese modo desenvaina su Tenseiga y salta para atacar a Kagura, esta detiene el ataque de su enemigo al defenderse con su abanico.

Fue un gran error haberme puesto en ese estado!- las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran frías, pero Kagura se ríe ante ello.

Je, pero no puedes derrotarme...

Que dices?

Al decir eso, el youkai, ahora humano, lanza una patada la cual Kagura no logra esquivar y siente el golpe del modo que cae rodando al suelo, Sesshoumaru aterriza y mira el espejo de Kanna.

Ese espejo...- Miroku mira un espejo que Kanna tenía en sus manos.

Tranquilo Miroku, deja que esto nosotros lo areglemos- Kouga lo detiene y hace que se quede ahí, se encargarían de esas molestías.

Houshi Miroku, ese es el espejo?- pregunta Sesshoumaru al monje y éste asiente.

Hai...

No podrán lograrlo...- amenaza la niña de vestiduras blancas y ojos sin vida.

De ese modo, Kanna lanza un ataque usando el espejo que provoca que Kouga se lleve a Miroku, y Sesshoumaru se vaya hacia otro lugar, siendo humano era aun mas débil y lento y ve como parte de su vestimenta era destruida al contacto con el ataque.

Kuso...- se maldice

Sin importarle ataca de nuevo y Kagura lanza su ataque de cuchillas del modo que Sesshoumaru no las esquiva por compelto y algunas rasgan sus ropas.

Kouga! ataca el espejo!- ordena el youkai luego de ser atacado, pero el chico le responde.

No soy tu esclavo!

Entonces Kouga se acerca a Kanna y logra golpearla, no sin antes que la niña logre herir a Kouga con solo alzar su mano.

Cuidado con el espejo..- Kagura nota que el espejo estaba en peligro de ser robado, no lo permitiría.

Mejor cuida tus espaldas...- Sesshoumaru dice eso con un tono amenazador, pues ella deja su puesto.

Pero las cosas parecían que se estaban complicando para el enemigo, Miroku logra recuperarse del modo que ayuda a Kouga y a Sesshoumaru.

Esto realmente me está colmando la paciencia!- gritan Miroku.

Así, Miroku lanza su báculo del modo que Kanna no se da cuenta y siente el golpe dejando caer el espejo en las manos de Sesshoumaru, éste ve su imagen en el objeto y lo mas extraño de todo era que cuando se miraba, su apariencia youkai era la que estaba presente.

Grave error al ver engañado a un youkai de Hokkaido...- dice con una sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada... era fría y casi asesina, tal y como decía él, grave error.

De ese modo rompe el espejo y una gran niebla lo cubre, Kagura y Kanna estaban asustadas ante eso y ven como Sesshoumaru estaba volviendo a ser ese youkai de siempre: sus cabellos azabaches se convierten en esos plateados y aparecen sus rasgos en el extremo de sus mejillas y la luna creciente en su frente... al mismo tiempo sus garras estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

Jejejejeje, Lord Sesshoumaru está de vuelta…

El youkai mira a los presentes y se acerca lentamente a Kanna que aun yacía en el suelo, estaba sin poder moverse, Sesshoumaru hace aparecer en sus manos un látigo de color verdoso y que mueve con gran agilidad.

Kanna intenta escapar ante eso pero no lo logra, el látigo la parte en dos y de ese mismo modo se hace polvo, solo queda la flor que tenía en sus cabellos... Kouga y Miroku se quedan helados mientra sque Kagura sorprendida.

Eso es la recompensa que gana uno al engañarme... ahora será tu fin...- mira al resto, pero sobretodo a Kagura, la amenazaba; ella por su lado mantiene la compostura.

No lo creo, solo les puedo decir algo... yo, ya sé que Kagome está viva y que viaja con Inuyasha... jejeje- dice eso último con una sonrisa en sus labios, los presentes no lo creían.

NANI?- no lo creía Miroku.

Ni te atrevas a tocarla porque te mato!- grita Kouga y estaba por atacarla cuando... Sesshoumaru lo detiene y la mira seriamente.

Acaso intentas salvar tu pellejo?- pregunta.

No, solo aviso...- responde la mujer de los vientos- sé que nos volveremos a ver y muy pronto...

De ese modo Kagura desaparece al instante del panorama, Sesshoumaru estaba absorto a lo que estaba esuchando y ve como Kouga, ayudaba un poco a Miroku a levantarse.

Será mejor que te atiendan, tus heridas no son graves pero necesitan atención- dice el youkai de Hokkaido, del modo que le contesta.

No te preocupes...- dice Miroku- dijo que Kagome estaba cada vez mas cerca de este lugar... ne?

Y que haremos?- pregunta Kouga sin entender.

Esperar, no hay mas...- responde Sesshoumaru mientras toma un poco de aire, lo deseaba desde el fondo de su ser.

Miroku cae al suelo mientras que una gran preocupación se estaba formando en su ser, sentía muchos escalofríos y mas porque aun no se reponía de esa punzada con respecto a Sango.

Sango... solo espero que estés bien...

En lo que parecía ser un barco un tanto especial, Naraku estaba realmente molesto, no creía que Sesshoumaru pudiese acabar con Kanna... realmente deseaba estar ya en Honshu...

Esos seres, de todas formas esa Kagome no debe de estar cerca, Inuyasha... confío en ti... acaba con la Jingo cuando la encuentes...

En el barco que estaba hacia Hokkaido, Inyasha se despierta de golpe y ve que en el otro extremo de la habitación, estaba Jun durmiendo y a su lado Shippo y Kirara.

...escuché una voz, demo... Naraku...- habla en voz baja para no despertar a los demás.

Decide acercarse lentamente a Kagome y ve que dormía con mucha tranquilidad, Shippo parecía no percatarse de la mirada de Inuyasha.

Ahora que lo veo bien, tiene sus mismas facciones... su cabello...-murmura al observar el fino rostro de Jun, lo hechicazaba.

Entonces decide quitarle sus guantes negros, lo hace con mucha cautela para que Jun no se diera cuenta, cuando estaba por quitarle el primer guante... siente un gran puñetazo en su mejilla que lo hace retroceder.

�� maldito Jun!

Y ve que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente aunque se mueve un poco y de ella deja caer algo que deja curioso a Inuyasha, era un especie de prendedor en forma de sakura; éste se queda paralizado... pues recuerda alguna ocasión en la cual, él estaba por los pasillos y ve a Kagome, ella poseía en su kimono dicho prendedor...

Esa flor... es la misma que la que ella tenía... acaso... son realmente la misma... persona..

De pronto, el corazón de Inuyasha comienza a latir fuertemente, Inuyasha no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando en ese instante por su mente y en su corazón, algo le dice que se acercara a ella.

De nuevo este sentimiento me invade... lo veo y la veo en ella... en Jun puedo ver a Kagome... la Jingo de Honshu... demo, ella es mi enemiga y mi deber es matarla a como de lugar... demo... demo... algo de igual forma me impide hacerlo...

Pero decide desenvainar una daga pequeña que tenía guardado en sus ropas del modo que se lo acerca a Kagome en el cuello... parecía que quería matarla en ese instante.

Lo siento, pero... la Jingo debe de morir... ese es su destino...- dice con frialdad esas palabras.

Estaba por acabar con su vida, cuando ve que Shippo despierta y ve a Inuyasha.

Por qué la quieres matar...?- pregunta soñoliento- Kagome es una gran persona...

Nani?... qué dijiste?...- Inuyasha no entendía mucho de lo que dijo el zorrito.

Pero el pequeño se queda dormido de nuevo y el hanyou queda extrañado ante el nombre que dijo el zorrito.

Entonces... él... no mejor dicho ella... es.. .la Jingo...

Deja la daga en suelo y se acerca a Jun, Inuyasha lentamente posa sus labios en los de ella en un pequeño beso, luego se separa de ella de forma brusca...

De nuevo lo hice... no... puedo evitarlo... ya no me importa si es un hombre o no... solo que siento que me ha... cautivado...- murmura una ves más, no deja de mirar el rostro de esa persona, de ese chico, no... de esa chica.

Así Inuyasha el sueño lo vence y de ese modo se queda totalmente dormido...

**Fin del capítulo XV**

O.O oh kami... pobre Sango! �� esa Kikyou si que es un gran problema... como se dieron cuenta, Sessh recuperó su apariencia verdadera y al mismo tiempo acaba con la vida de Kanna, que les pareció?... pero lo peor de todo... es que Inuyasha ya tiene grandes sospechas por Jun y al mismo tiempo reconoce que realmente siente algo...!

Inu-�� todos han de pensar que soy gay o algo así!

Sessh-... pues casi lo eres, her-ma-ni-to

Inu- �� ajá... ni digas! acaso quieres que le diga a todo el mundo de tus 'aventuras'.

Sessh(agarra a Inuyasha y casi lo ahorca)- no te metas en mi vida, te quedó claro?... Bunny no está y no quiere que destuyamos la casa, así que a lo que vamos! ��

Inu-u.u keh, quien diría que ella fuese la única en calmarte... bueno ya, vamos a los reviews! y yo empiezo!

**Kagome-N:** como la ves chica?... esos bakas hicieron de sus fechorías, pero cuando se pueda nos haremos cargo de ello!... �� que le ven a Sesshoumaru?... jejejejeje yo por mi parte que se humano por siempre.

Sessh- �� deja de hablar y sigue.

Inu- u.u en fin... si al final de este fic me vuelvo gay... Bunny tendrá la culpa de todo! T.T ya lo dije...NO SOY GAY! OK?... ejem, bueno gracias por tus palabras... ya me siento mejor. Grax por el review.

Sessh-(le quita la hoja) es mi turno.

**Cute-Sesshy:** ... gracias, deberas que sigo sin etender que Bunny me hizo pasar por esto, aparte fue culpa de la muerta de Inuyasha, en fin... ya estoy de regreso y eso es lo que más importa... gracias por el review.

Inu.- aburrido...me va!(agarra la hoja)

**MayiVen:** supongo que Bunny ya te envió la dirección de la web de ese baka de Sesshoumaru para que lo leyeras... ella cuando respire en paz leerá alguno de tus fics, siempre cumple todo así que... descuida chica, gracias por el review.

Sessh-... baka! dame eso(le quita la hoja)

**Yelitza:** gracias por kami que no fue eterno... no es bueno para mi imagen saber que pasé por un humano... ella está contenta de que sea de tu agrado el fic, le da ánimos...jejejeje si mi estúpido hermano está casi traumado pero bueno... si se vuelve gay le presentaré algunos conocidos.

Inu- ��UUU hey!

Sessh- en fin... ahora por eso me cae bien el pequeño kitsune... jejejeje es de los míos, de igual le diré a Bunny que has leído los demás fics que tiene en MI web.. y ese que dices, en parte está basado en Romeo y Julieta pero... la idea original proviene de otro fic que escribió hace casi tres años pero era de Rurouni Kenshin(Samurai X), gracias por el review.

Inu- bien... -.- ya son todos, gracias por leerlo y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic.

Sessh- Inuyasha... Bunny te va matar... acabas de destruir su tarea de Biología.

Inu(con una cebolla en su boca)- que cosa...champ, champ... esto sabe bien...

Sessh.-U me avergüenzo de este híbrido como hermano... hasta luego.

Se despiden con cariño,

Sessh, Bunny hecha una furia y un Inuyasha semi muerto... XD


	4. Sueños y confusiones en dos seres

**Capítulo XVI: sueños y confusiones en dos seres**

****

En un lugar bastante desconocido para Inuyasha, podía divisar cerca de él, a dos seres que tenían en sus manos dos espadas; Inuyasha miraba su espada y la desenvainaba

Puedo... puedo sentir como esas espadas llaman a Tessaiga... puedo sentír una presencia pura, una presencia... youkai...

Cierra el hanyou sus ojos mientras tiene la espada en sus manos, abre lentamente sus ojos y mira de cerca de esos seres, pero a uno de ellos logra distingurle una luna creciente en su frente y unos ojos dorados...

Siento... algo...

Inuyasha se acerca hacia esa persona y sus espadas... chocan...

El hanyou se despierta muy agitado, ve que a su lado estaba Jun; no se acordaba que se había quedado dormido casi a lado de él; éste abre sus ojos.

Qué pasa? ya llegamos?- pregunta Jun medio adormilado.

Este yo... nada, no...

Parece que soñaste algo...

... puede ser...- responde el hanyou ligeramente nervioso.

Entonces Inuyasha se levanta y deja a Jun con los demás, éste sale del lugar y mira que la noche era tranquila; siente como el viento nocturno movía cada uno de sus largos cabellos de plata.. parecía que ese viento fresco lo tranquilizaba...

Desde que vi a ese Lord no dejo de soñar estas cosas raras... además, siento que Tessaiga quiere decirme algo...- murmura tales palabras y su mirada se transforma en una seria.

Al decir eso, Inuyasha desenvaina su espada y la mira... toma un poco de aire mientras por su mente pasan recuerdos, viejos recuerdos.

Esos días... en Kyushu, mi madre y yo...

Parecían tiempos remotos... un pequeño de orejas de perro corría al ver que detrás de él, unos oni lo perseguían...

Mami, mami!...- grita asustado Inuyasha.

No tarda mucho en llegar a su vivienda, su madre lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras que ponía en la entrada de la casa una espada...

Inuyasha, estás bien?- pregunta su madre preocupada.

Si mami... por qué estamos aquí? Este lugar me da mucho miedo.

Porque este es el cruel destino que nos tocó vivir hijo mío...- responde su mamá y lo abraza.

Esos días, mi madre nunca dijo el por qué... ni menos en el día que dejó este mundo...- seguía murmurando el hanyou hacia la nada.

Cuando dice eso, aprieta sus puños en señal de coraje y parecía que por su mente pasaban esos amargos recuerdos de ese día...

Inuyasha estaba un poco mas grande y ve que su madre estaba enferma, intentaba todos los medios posibles en curarla pero le era imposible, su momento final estaba llegando lentamente...

Madre...

Inuyasha, no te pongas así...- habla su madre bastante enferma- antes de irme de este mundo quiero dejarte algo, algo que te pertenece desde el día que naciste...

Nani? Qué cosa?- pregunta Inuyasha extrañado, luego nota como la mujer fija su vista al fondo.

La espada... la espada que tenemos...- responde ella.

El hanyou mira a la espada y la toma para luego acercársela a su madre.

Madre: esta espada te representará como lo que eres... su nombre es Tessaiga...

Inuyasha: Tessaiga?...

La madre estaba mas débil y su hijo la detiene, ella sonríe mientras Inuyahsa se sentía mal...

Hijo, ya no me queda mucho tiempo...

Madre! Estarás bien!

Iee, solo quiero decirte algo...- comenta la mujer aún más delicada, intentaba soportar ese dolor- tú perteneces al lugar de donde proviene esta espada... esta espada te representa, cuando... veas dos como ellas, habrás... llegado a tu...

Ella no podía más, el hanyou siente como las fuerzas de su madre se debilitaban y sus ojos se cerraban por siempre...

Llegar? A dónde... madre!

Había dejado este mundo... Inuyasha no podía creerlo, sobretodo porque su madre no terminó de decirle eso tan importante para él, de sus dorados ojos aparecen una gruesas lágrimas mientras la abraza.

Madre! Ieee!

Se queda así por un rato hasta que se calma, luego besa en la frente a su difunta madre y sale del lugar, no sin antes de tomar la espada y ponérsela en su cinto...

En ese caso... yo encontraré el lugar de donde proviene esta espada, pueda que asi... sepa de donde vengo... realmente...- dice Inuyasha tras ocultar el bello rostro de su madre con una de las sábanas y se dispone a salir.

Toma algunas cosas y no hace otra cosa que quemar esa casa, al mismo tiempo dejando esos recuerdos tristes de su infancia; con la Tessaiga en su cinto buscaría ese pasado que nunca su madre logró revelarle...

Los pensamientos de Inuyasha son interrumpidos al sentir a Jun cerca, éste se espanta un poco.

Estás pensativo... puedo saber que piensas?

Solo... recordaba cosas de mi pasado- habla Inuyasha sin mirarlo.

... sobre tu espada?- prgunta Jun mientras la señala, parecía que escuchó parte de lo que murmuraba.

Nani? Acaso lo escuchaste?- el hanyou se sorprende ante esas palabras.

Parte...

Keh!

Entonces Inuyasha se acerca a Jun y lo mira a los ojos, éste se queda un poco asustado al acto del hanyou...

Además... quiero saber de donde proviene esta espada, sé que cuando lo haga sabré de donde soy...

Ya veo, ojalá que así lo hagas...

Inuyasha se queda helado, era la primera vez que alguien así le decía eso, no entendía por que a veces Jun era de ese modo, demasiado comprensivo y serio en lo que hacía... no lo entendía en muchos momentos.

Jun yo...- no sabía que responder ante las palabras de Kagome, o mejor dicho de Jun.

Eres mi amigo, no? solo quiero apoyarte.

Mi... amigo?

Hai...- contesta Jun con una sonrisa.

Para Inuyasha eso era algo nuevo, nunca había escuchado que alguien dijera esas palabras y lo hace sentir un poco bien aunque un vacío aparece en su interior; parecía que no le agradaba mucho esa idea... entonces abraza con fuerzas a Jun y éste se sornoja.

Solo... eso? un amigo...?- dice Inuyasha con un tono como decepcionado.

Yo...- habla Jun un poco serio e Inuyasha se da cuenta de lo que hizo.

Jun yo... éste... kami! Lo siento!

Y Jun siente los labios de Inuyasha posarse en los de él mientras los brazos de Inuyahsa lo rodeaban. Kagome no se movía por ningún instante pero corresponde a ese beso de forma inconsciente... no pasa mucho cuando Inuyasha se separa de él.

... lo siento...

No lo sientas.

Es que...- dice Inuyasha con la vista hacia otro lado- recuerdo a alguien al verte a ti... demo.. arg... buenas noches...

Inuyasha se va de ahí y Kagome solo lo mira, ya sabía a lo que se refería y se queda callada mientras pasa sus manos por sus labios, no quería olvidar ese momento...

Llega un nuevo día, en Hokkaido Sesshoumaru caminaba solo por los bosques del lugar... ni Jaken ni Royoukan lo acompañaban; en ese día él había decidido salir a solas, para aclarar su mente...

Los sueños, no me dejan en paz... ese Inuyasha...

Hablaba para si mismo, nadie sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía; lentamente se pierde entre los arbustos de ese bosque profundo; en su cinto llevaba la Tenseiga y en instantes la observaba un poco.

Eran tiempos muy antiguos... un youkai mas joven observaba con atención a un youkai mas grande con cabellos plateados peinados en una coleta, en sus manos tenía una espada.

Padre...- habla Sesshoumaru serio.

Sesshoumaru, ha llegado el momento de que el destino de Hokkaido llegue a tus manos...- habla su padre Inutaisho, su voz era imponente.

Que quieres decir con eso, padre?

Cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo, tú tomarás mi lugar...

Entiendo- entiende Sesshoumaru ante esas palabras.

En eso, Inutaisho desenvaina una espada la cual Sesshoumaru mira con atención...

Esta espada lleva el nombre de Sounnga, como ves, esta espada representa que soy miembro de esta dinastía... como tú lo serás con Tenseiga...

Ten... seiga...?

Su padre lleva a Sesshoumaru a una sala en la cual al fondo de estaba una espada y el youkai la toma para mostrarla a su hijo.

En la familia...- explica su padre- existen tres espadas que simbolizan a nuestra dinastía, Tenseiga que es la espada que da la vida, Tessaiga protege a los humanos...

Una espada, que protege a los humanos?- interrumpe Sesshoumaru extrañado- Demo... nosotros...

Eso último lo decía con cierto desprecio, pues sabía que los inu youkai no degustaban de los humanos, el padre de Sesshoumaru posa su mano en el hombro de su hijo y lo mira.

Verás, pueda que pronto conozcas a una humana muy peculiar... una Jingo- comenta su padre con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, éste lo mira extrañado.

Dudo mucho enamorarme de una humana.

Como quieras...

Pero...- Sesshoumaru nota que falta una espada- dónde está la Tessaiga...?

Inutaisho se queda callado y mira seriamente a su hijo del modo que este lo siente.

Es algo que aun no te puedo revelar, el dueño de dicha espada aparecerá cuando menos lo imagines y cuando asi sea... te darás cuenta que es nada mas y nada menos...

Sesshoumaru se había detenido por unos instantes y mira la Tenseiga.

Mi padre tenía razón sobre Jingo... Jingo Kagome... pero, no tiene sentido esas palabras de la Tessaiga...

Padre e hijo se encontraban aun en esa sala, Sesshoumaru quería una explicación directa sobre esa espada que no yacía en su sitio.

El dueño de esta espada es ese ser que no es ni humano... ni youkai...- explica su padre mientras fija su vista en otro punto.

Hay un gran silencio en eso, Sesshoumaru estaba sin palabras a lo que estaba escuchando, no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, se trataba de...

Un... híbrido?...

El youkai parte en dos el tronco de un árbol cuando terminaba de recordar eso, no lo había recordado hasta en ese instante y se sienta.

Un híbrido, el dueño de esa espada... de la Tessaiga...- murmuraba bastante molesto.

Sin enojarte Sesshoumaru- regaña a su hijo- él ha sido llevado a Kyushu, no puede estar aquí porque lo prohibe la ley.

... nunca lo imaginé... padre...- decía Sesshoumaru sin creerlo.

Lo sé... demo, algún día ambos se encontrarán...

... y la Sounga, que posee la Sounga como poder?- pregunta su hijo.

Es el poder de las dos espadas en una sola, al mismo tiempo es mucho mas poderosa, solo yo puedo usar esta espada...

El hijo del antiguo líder de Hokkaido se había quedado dormido, mientras una brisa ligera lo refrescaba, el clima era algo agradable del modo que se siente bastante cómodo en ese lugar tan solo.

Sesshoumaru tenía en sus manos la Tenseiga y mira a su padre que sostenía la Sounnga, lentamente ve que alguien se acercaba con otra espada, la espada perdida...

Tessaiga...- murmura el youkai al ver esa espada.

Parecía que la persona que sostenía dicha espada se detiene al escuchar ese nombre, Sesshoumaru se acerca lentamente hacia esa persona tan extraña. La silueta se pone en posición de defensa y ataca al instante, Sesshoumaru ve como la espada evoluciona y usa la Tenseiga para defenderse... logra, ver a esa silueta...

... Inu... ya... sha...

Inuyasha tenía en sus manos dicha espada y Sesshoumaru estaba sin palabras...

El youkai de Hokkaido se despierta de golpe y mira que tenía en sus manos la espada y luego ve hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta que se estaba nublando.

Inuyasha, ese híbrido de Shikoku... no puede ser, lo entiendo todo a la perfección...

De ese modo toma su camino de regreso a su castillo donde sus sirvientes lo esperaban, aun estaban presentes Kouga y Miroku.

Amo bonito ha regresado!- grita Jaken emocionado de ver a Sesshoumaru de regreso.

Lo extrañamos- comenta Royoukan contento de verlo.

Pasa algo?- pregunta Kouga al verlo un poco extrañado.

Simplemente que acabo de darme cuenta... quien es el que posee la Tessaiga, la tercera espada de esta familia...

Nani?- se extraña Miroku- A ver si entendí, quieres decir que tienes un... hermano?

El youkai mira fríamente a Miroku y asiente.

Debería de decir, medio hermano...- responde el youkai fríamente- pues la espada que posee solo la pueden usar los seres que no sean youkai...

Entonces se trata de un híbrido? Tienes un...- Kouga igual se queda sin palabras.

Parecía que Sesshoumaru se estaba molestando un poco mas del modo que alza la voz.

UN HÍBRIDO COMO HERMANO TENGO! Y es nada mas y nada menos que ese Inuyasha...

Los presentes se quedan helados, Miroku mas porque sabía que Inuyasha era el guardaespaldas de Kikyou, Kouga también porque ese híbrido había sido quien intento 'abusar' de su prometida.

Y lo peor del caso, es el ser que quiere acabar con Kagome!- responde con más molestia.

Es... cierto- asiente Miroku pensativo.

Pero no sabemos donde están...- comenta Kouga.

Cuando ellos estén aquí...- Sesshoumaru fija su vista en una ventana- yo de alguna u otra forma lo sabré, Kagome será rescatada.

De acuerdo...- responde Miroku pero Kouga lo mira preocupado.

Lo noto preocupado Miroku-san.

... Sango.. no tengo respuesta alguna de ella...

No sería bueno que salieras de aquí, sería peligroso- hace el comentario el inu youkai.

Lo sé.

En ese caso, yo iré a Honshu a ver que pasa...- propone Kouga- cuando tenga algo con respecto a Sango-san, regresaré.

El lobo de la isla Shikoku deja el lugar casi de inmediato y se va a Honshu, en el barco... Kagome miraba el paisaje... Shippo estaba de su lado.

Oye, de verdad que te gusta ese perro feo?- comenta Shippo al ver a Kagome pensativa.

Basta Shippo, no es bueno que un pequeño como tú hable de esas cosas- dice Kagome sonriendo apenada.

Realmente ustedes los adultos son difíciles de entender- contesta Shippo mientras cruza sus brazos.

Aunque me guste, él solo tiene ojos para mi hermana...

Eso es malo.

Kagome sonríe y luego gira su vista del modo que ve que Inuyasha estaba del otro lado, Jun no deja ver observar a Inuyasha que parecía muy pensativo.

No importa ya lo que pase... solo deseo que esto acabe de una vez, ya no quiero seguir con este miedo que me invade, no... cuando llegue a Hokkaido todo será como antes... todo...- piensa la chica con aires de esperanza.

Inuyasha lo mira y ve que de los ojos de Jun salían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Y por qué lloras?

Por... nada...

Solo los hombres débiles lloran!- Inuyasha habla medio molesto a la actitud de Jun.

Baka!- responde molesto Jun- todos en alguna ocasión sin importar hombres o mujeres hemos llorado.

El hanyou se queda callado ante eso, sabía que tenía razón porque había llorado cuando murió su madre, entonces ambos ven que estaban ya cerca de Hokkaido.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando el barco desembarca y salen de ahí.

Wow! Que lugar tan mas raro..- dice Shippo al ver la isla de Hokkaido.

Es... momento, investiguemos el lugar- cometna Jun e Inuyasha lo sigue.

... hai...

Así ellos con Kirara, se adentran al lugar que sería un punto muy importante para todos... 

**fin del capítulo XV**

MOu! O.O Sesshoumaru ya descubrió que Inuyasha es su hermano!... pero Inuyasha desea saber de donde proviene Tessaiga... qué pasar�?

Inu- �� grrr

Sessh- grr ��

u.u los dos se han peleado por un pay de limón que hice para los dos... así que por esta ocasión yo responderé a los reviews, gomen...

Inu- �� me lo hizo para mi!

Sessh- �� no seas baka! fue a mi

n.nU ok, iniciemos:

**Kagome-N:** jejejeje, si... igual estoy de acuerdo en que Kanna haya muerto, mmm no te creas... Inuyasha aun anda medio traumado... XD tuvimos que llevarlo a terapia al pobre... pero ya está casi bien, esa Kikyou, tendrá su merecido al final de todo jejejeje! grax por el review!

**Hitoki-chan:** jajajaja si! es bello saber que Sessh está de regreso! mou de Kikyou pues si la olvidará pero de una forma un tanto peculiar, más adelante lo verás! jejejeje gracias por tu review!

Bueno, son todos... ya los dejo antes de que estos hermanitos se maten a golpes O.OU... no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.nU


	5. Una máscara lo descubre todo

**Capítulo XVII: una máscara lo descubre todo**

****

Kouga no tarda mucho en llegar a Honshu, por alguna extraña razon sentía el ambiente un poco pesado, miraba al cielo y se daba cuenta que éste no era azul como otros días... lentamente, las nubes grises cubrían mas y mas a la isla de los Jingo...

El lobo llega al castillo y se da cuenta que todo era frío y sin vida, sigue su camino... no se da cuenta que era seguido por algunos guardias del lugar.

Esto no me huele nada bien...

El ambiente era bastante tenso y sigue su camino, por alguna extraña razón se detiene en una sala, la cual corre su puerta al instante y se queda helado... al fondo yacía una chica de negro y con una larga coleta azabache de cabello.

Nani?- piensa el lobo extrañado.

Era Sango, Kouga se queda mucho mas extrañado porque la veía muy pálida; toma su espada y la desenvaina del modo que corta eas ramas que la mantenían prisionera... logra tomarla en sus brazos y la revisa.

Siente su cuerpo muy frío, eso lo deja mas preocupado... ahora entendía el presentimiento que había tenido Miroku en ese instante; no sabía que hacer...

Oh... por todos los dioses, está...

Muerta...- habla una voz desde el fondo.

Éste se queda helado ante eso y gira su vista ahi estaba Kikyou... ella lentamente se acercaba a Kouga y el lobo se mantenía en defensa.

Como lo ves, esa humana perdió su alma...- dice Kikyou indiferente.

Puedo percibirlo, no mereces estar en este lugar...- habla enojado Kouga- sino a Kyushu.

No digas tonterías, en cualquier instante mi linda hermana morirá en manos de Inuyasha... yo, tendré el poder absoluto en Honshu...

El lobo no le dice mas porque la ataca, no lo logra porque es rechazado por una barrera que crea la mujer; ésta se acerca a él y lo hiere con su propia espada. Kouga no podía creer a lo que pasaba y Kikyou lo mira con una mirada fría... sin vida, sin luz.

No saldrás de aquí... vivo... te daré el mismo final que esa exterminadora...

Para el lobo era algo sin palabras, ve detrás de Kikyou la imagen de Naraku, estaba presente.

Kikyou... mátalo… ahora…- ordena Naraku.

Si es lo que desas Naraku, así será...

De las manos de Kikyou una niebla un poco oscura aparece mientras se materializa con la forma de un arco y de una flecha de color negro ambos, Kouga se levanta con dificultad mientras carga el cuerpo interte de Sango.

... tengo... tengo que escapar, kami...- piensa el ookami al ver como le haría para escapar.

No escaparás, aquí te quedarás!- grita Kikyou mientras se prepara.

La mujer prepara el arco con la flecha, la imagen de Naraku aún estaba presente y sonríe con malicia, Kouga intenta de todas las formas escapar y ve que no podía... estaba desarmado y rodeado.

No tienes escapataria...- dice tales palabras sonriendo.

Ella deja la flecha salir y Kouga se queda inmóvil, la flecha llega a él y entra en su pecho... iba a tal velocidad que queda en la pared mientras el cuerpo de Sango cae rodando.

No... puede... ser...

Y sus ojos se cierran, Kikyou sonríe y Naraku desaparece al instante, los guardias que estaban en el lugar rodean a Kouga y a Sango.

Escondan los cuerpos, solo queda Lord Sesshoumaru, Miroku y mi hermana...- ordena la mujer mientras los observa por última vez, un guardia le pregunta algo a la hermana de Kagome.

Acaso... mató a Lord Kouga?

Iee, lo matendrá en un sueño del que no puede despertar... esa flecha es totalmente oscura y eso afecta en su totalidad a los seres que no viven en Kyushu...

De ese modo, Kikyou se va de ahí... los guardias hacen el resto del trabajo. Miroku parecía que sentía algo y se detiene en sus alimentos; Sesshoumaru lo mira con seriedad.

Kouga-sama...- murmura el houshi.

...- Sesshoumaru sólo lo observa.

El youkai mira el cielo y parecía que percibía ese mal ambiente que se formaba con lentitud... por otro lado, en el bosque... Jun, Shippo, Kirara e Inuyasha caminaban con lentitud por los arbustos.

Keh, no entiendo el por qué estamos aquí...- se quejaba Inuyasha y Jun se detiene.

Que te parece si descansamos un poco y luego regresamos para tomar el barco que nos lleve a Honshu?

Si, yo ya tengo hambre!- comenta el pequeño zorrito y se toca la pancita.

Entonces pescaremos algo para comer- propone Jun sonriendo e Inuyasha se molesta ante la actitud de Shippo.

Pues aguántate nene!

Hey! Estoy pequeño y necesito alimentarme bien para crecer sano y fuerte!

Miu, miu(tengo hambre)- igual Kirara tenía hambre.

A Inuyasha no le queda de otra que aceptar la oferta de Kagome, y más porque su estómago retumba un poco del modo que hasta unos pájaros sale de sus nidos a toda velocidad.

O.OU nani?- Shippo se queda helado al igual que Jun.

O.OU…

Eso provoca un ataque de risa por parte de Shippo y de Jun; Inuyasha estaba molesto por eso y no les hace caso, sin querer no se da cuenta que Kirara estaba detrás de él y... le pisa la cola. Kirara maulle muy fuerte...

Maldita gata! Por que...

Siente unos colmillos en su trasero y provoca que de vueltas por todos lados mientras Kirara no lo dejaba en paz, de igual forma Kagome y Shippo se atacan de la risa.

Jajajajajajaja!- reía Shippo y Jun igual pero hace que se detenga Kirara.

Jajajajaj... Kirara, basta déjalo por hoy... lo hizo sin querer...

Kirara suelta a Inuyasha y este se siente un poco mas tranquilo, después encuentran un río donde se disponen a descansar, aunque entre Inuyasha y Jun pescan algo para la comida de ese día.

Acaso pescas?- pregunta curioso Inuyasha.

Mmm nunca lo he intentado pero haré un esfuerzo.

No te creo!

Al decir eso, moja la cara de Jun al lanzarle agua, éste se molesta y lo hace también; ambos parecían dos niños pequeños jugando con el agua... Shippo y Kirara los observaban con una gota en su cabeza.

Realmente los adultos a veces me dan miedo, son como las cajas de sorpresas- murmura el pequeño una gota en su cabeza aparecía.

El animalito que estaba en los brazos de Shippo asiente como entendiendo las palabras del zorrito.

Luego de eso, Inuyasha y Kagome comienzan a pescar, para Inuyasha no le era tan difícil y para Jun si lo era... pues nunca en su vida lo había intentado; eso hacía que Inuyasha se burlara de él.

Eso no es gracioso! Tú llevas 10 y yo llevo uno!- se quejaba Jun molesto.

Inuyasha solo sonríe al tener los pescados en sus manos, de ese modo ambos siguen... Jun se aleja un poco para buscar mas; llega hasta una zona en la cual el agua era un poco fría, ella lo siente en sus pies.

El agua... es mas fría aquí...

Por alguna razón, Kagome siente el ambiente extraño... mira por todos lados porque sentía que alguien la observaba.. alguien estaba atento a sus movimientos...

Intenta regresar pero algo se lo impide, Jun comienza a ponerse nervioso y saca de sus ropas una pequeña daga, pues su espada y su arco estaban con Inuyasha y el resto...

Quien... quien... quien esta ahí?- miraba por todos lados para no ser atacada por sorpresa.

En ese instante, Kagome mira que del agua aparece algo que se acerca a su cara... solo se escucha un ruido que se apaga al instante mientras algunas aves salían del lugar; eso a Inuyasha y a los demás los deja extrañados.

Jun?... dónde estás?

Deja la cesta con los pescados y corre hacia ese mismo lugar, no tarda mucho cuando encuentra a Jun en el agua boca abajo, eso deja helado a Inuyasha y corre hacia él.

Jun! Jun! Estás bien?

Pero Jun no decía ni hacía nada, intenta voltearlo pero siente como su mano cubierta por el guante negro jala un mechón de sus cabellos.

No... no lo hagas...- habla entrecortadamente, Inuyasha se queda extrañado.

Nani?...

Vete.. no te acerques...- decía Jun intento ser poseionado por completo.

De ese modo, Jun casi golpea a Inuyasha aunque este logra esquivar el ataque a duras penas.

Pero... qué te pasa?- Inuyasha no lo entendía, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

Jun de igual modo se aleja de Inuyasha y alza su cara, Jun tenía en su rostro una extraña máscara la cual parecía que lo estaba manejando.

La... máscara...vete...

El hanyou parecía conocer esa máscara, Shippo estaba a su lado y se asusta al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

La máscara...- mira por unos instantes a Shippo- lo está controlando...

Nani? Que hacemos?- comenta asustado el pequeño.

Inuyasha intentaba pensar en algo mientras ve como Jun intentaba quitarse esta máscara con forma de oni y de color azul.

Hay que quitársela, sino luego será imposible... Jun...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que Jun atacaba a sus amigos y logra golpear a Inuyasha con una patada, el hanyou cae al agua y siente el golpe en su estómago lo que provoca que se sienta un poco débil.

Shippo!- Inuyasha observa como Jun se acercaba a Shippo.

Jun de nuevo ataca pero usa la daga que tenía en sus ropas y corta solo algunos pelillos de la esponjada colita del zorrito.

Ay! No quiero morir tan pequeño!- gritaba con terror Shippo.

Jun! Despierta! No dejes que la máscara te controle!

Pero el chico no hacía caso a lo que decía Inuyasha, para Inuyasha era extraño encontrar ese tipo de objetos en medio del bosque, ese tipo de máscaras tenían la habilidad de controlar la mente de una persona hasta que ésta muere... son máscaras que tienen vida propia y necesitan moverse al estar en el rostro de un humano, demonio...

Los dos seres salen corriendo y ven que Jun los seguía, Inuyasha no duda en usar sus garras de acero para partir en dos la máscara.

Ni te atrevas! La puedes matar!- gritaba Shippo y se interpone, pero Inuyasha lo hace a un lado.

No hay otra forma... lo siento Jun...- toma esa decisión el hanyou, y se prepara.

Lanza el zarpazo y Jun esquiva el ataque aunque logra rasgarle parte de sus ropas de su pecho, Inuyasha se queda un poco helado porque distingue algo...

Nani?

Debajo de las rasgaduras de su ropa distingue un vendaje que parecía que cubría su pecho... Inuyasha tiene un presentimiento que lo deja helado y a causa de eso, ve como Jun lo ataca ya con su espada, Inuyasha no lo duda ni un segundo y desenvaina su Tessaiga.

Debo de quitarle esa máscara cuanto antes... puede morir... kami...- piensa Inuyasha.

No... sigas...- Jun por su lado hacía lo posible para alejar a Inuyasha y quitarse esa máscara, pero Inuyasha soporta ver en ese estado a esa persona.

Jun... JUN!

Jun seguía sin regresar en si, las cosas se estaban complicando bastante, Shippo y Kirara estaban mas alejados de ahí... Inuyasha peleaba con su amigo.

No me obligues a lastimarte, no me obligues...- suplica una y otra vez Inuyasha, mientras esquiva unon a uno los ataques de éste.

El chico lanzaba ataques por todos lados y parecía que el poder de esa máscara le decía que tenía que acabar con Inuyasha; el hanyou logra golpearlo un poco en su estómago y luego lo lanza hacia el agua...

...- Inuyasha observa lo que pasa a continuación.

Entonces el chico se levanta de nuevo y pone sus manos en esa máscara del modo que intenta quitársela pero no, no podía... parecía que Kagome sufría dentro de esa máscara.

Debo... debo de hacer algo... sino... los mataré... no...- decía en su interior Kagome.

La máscara le ordenaba que tomara el arco y la flecha que estaban cerca de ella, al mismo tiempo una aura de color dorado comienza a rodearlo y el listón que peinaba sus largos cabellos azabaches se hace polvo... su cabello parece moverse... Inuyasha estaba sin palabras...

Ve...te...- la voz casi imperceptible de Jun se lo ordenaba, Inuyasha estaba inmóvil, observando lo que estaba haciendo Jun.

Jun,está concentrando su poder en esa flecha... no me queda de otra que partir esa máscara...- piensa Inuyasha al respecto

La primera flecha había rozado su mejilla del modo que un hilo de sangre aparece en el rostro del hanyou y ve que preparaba otra flecha mas... esta parecía muy poderosa... Inuyasha estaba bastante preocupado, no creía que su mejor amigo, su compañero durante todo ese viaje estaba por acabar con su vida... de igual forma un fuerte latido en su corazón lo hacía sentir peor...

Por que... por qué se parece a ella, por uqé se parece a Kagome?... además... no puedo hacerle daño, esta espada puede acabar con ella y eso no quiero...- piensa Inuyasha, estaba confundido... no sabía que hacer o que decisión tomar en ese instante.

Había tomado una decisión y decide atacarla con la espada, solo por su mente suplicaba a la espada que acabara con la máscara que tenía a Jun bajo su poder: de la espada comienza a formarse un fuerte viento e Inuyasha...

KAZE... NO... KIZUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Y de ese modo, blande su espada del modo que el ataque va directo hacia la máscara, ésta se parte en dos, Jun cae de rodillas teniendo sus ojos casi en blanco... Inuyasha se queda inmóvil al ver que sucedía.

Jun regresa en si, pasa sus manos por su rostro y ve que no tenía esa máscara, ésta yacía en el suelo partida en dos, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto del modo que caían como cascada por su rostro... Shippo sale pero es detenido por Inuyasha, pues este estaba sin palabras a lo que observaba, observaba la venda que cubría el pecho de Jun... o mejor dicho de Kagome.

Kagome ve la rasgadura de sus ropas y se queda helada, mira a Inuyasha de forma aterradora y ve que tenía una mirada seria y al mismo tiempo... de sorpresa, habla... pero no con su voz de Jun...

Inu... yasha...

No se da cuenta del error que había cometido, Inuyasha se queda inmóvil al escuchar la voz femenina de Jun, se había dado cuenta de una cosa, había revelado la verdadera identidad de Jun...

Tú... tú... eres... esa... Jingo! ERES KAGOME!- gritaba fúrico Inuyasha a ello.

Eso último lo decía con una gran furia en su interior, Kagome estaba aterrada ante el comportamiento de Inuyasha, éste cae sosteniéndose de su espada, Shippo se sentía mal al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo...

Yo... tenía que hacerlo! Ya sabía...- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos- que lo ibas a saber... algún día...

El hanyou no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock al saber que esa persona que tenía que matar siempre estuvo a su lado, había compartido muchos momentos... pero sobretodo... se había enamorado...

No... COMO OSAS CON ENGAÑAR A INUYASHA? NARAKU DESEA TU MUERTE EN ESTE INSTANTE... Y ASÍ... SERÁ... TE MATARÉ!

La chica no hace nada, solo sus lágrimas pasan por su rostro, tenía miedo... mucho miedo, había sido descubierta y sabía que su precio a eso era la muerte, ve que Inuyasha saca la Tessaiga del suelo y se acerca hasta estar al frente de ella, Kaogme tenía su vista hacia el suelo.

No te atrevas a matarla Inuyasha! No te atrevas..- Shippo por su lado se interpone y queda enfrente de Kagome que lloraba en silencio y su mirada estaba en el suelo, eso... a Inuyasha no le importa en lo absoluto.

NO ME IMPORTA! QUÍTATE ESTUPIDO! MATARÉ A LA JINGO Y ASÍ... ASÍ SERE LIBRE POR FIN!- gritaba Inuyasha pero... se queda helado al escuchar las paalbras de Kagome.

Hazlo...

Cuando escucha el susurro de Kagome se detiene, ve a Kagome y ella lo miraba de cierto modo que deja sin palabras a Inuyasha.

No sé pero... desde que te conocí me he dado cuenta que no eres feliz como eres...- decía lentamente Kagome mientras lo mira a los ojos- Naraku te tiene como su títere, pero... si con mi muerte serás libre... ADELANTE ACABA CON MI VIDA!

La chica tenía su rostro lleno de lágrimas, cierrra sus ojos para esperar ese momento pero... Inuyasha no podía hacerlo, no podía lanzar ese ataque que acabaría con la vida de Jun, con la vida de Kagome.

Por qué? No puedo acabr con su vida... no puedo... no...

No podía mas, deja caer la espada y esta regresa a la normalidad mientras se incrusta en el suelo... se había llejado llevar no por su instinto... sino, por sus sentimientos... se había dado cuenta que no podía matar a ese ser que lo cautivó desde un principio, con el ser que pasó muchos momentos durante ese viaje... no podía matar a Kagome.

No puedo.. no puedo matarte... nooo- murmuraba, no podía moverse, no podía realizar tal acto.

Tenía mucho coraje en su interior, con sus manos rasgaba la tierra e intentaba tranquilizarse pero no podía... Kagome estaba sin palabras y sin moverse, se había dado cuenta que no lo hizo por que...

Inuyasha...

Gomen na sai... Kagome.. no puedo acabar con tu vida porque... porque... yo... yo... TE AMO! TE AMO KAGOME...

Al decir esas palabras, Kagome se queda helada, por dentro algo la inquietaba pero al mismo tiempo le hacía feliz... ella también quería a ese hanyou... a Inuyasha, de sus ojos de nuevo aparecen pequeñas lágrimas del modo que Inuyasha la mira, observa su rostro mojado por esas dulces lágrimas y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa en sus labios aparecía... 

**Fin del capítulo XVII**

O.O por todos los kamis!... Inuyasha después de todo ya descubrió que Jun es anda más y nada menos que Kagome, ella estuvo a punto de morir a manos del hanyou pero... éste no lo hizo simplemente porque se dio cuenta que la amaba(ahora si es 'la' amaba no 'lo' amaba ok XD), pero igual se vio que Kouga cae en un hechizo a manos de Kikyou ��... pero, qué pasara? las cosas se están complicando!... qué hará Kagome al respecto?... Inuyasha realmente la ama o es todo una confusión?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Bueno... debo decir que ya esperaba este momento, XD perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto en que si Inuyasha se enteraba de que Jun era Kagome pero creo que valió la pena.. .ahora, se verá que será de ellos y todo el dilema que se les vendrá encima, ejem... más bien a Kagome n.nU, pues mejor pasemos a los reviews!

Sessh.-U yo contesto a esto...

**KagomeN:** u.u... arg, cuidado contus palabras niña!... ejem, bueno bunny no es la gran cocinera que digamos pero... esos pays le salen muy bien...

Inu- �� si aparte de otras cositas..

Sessh- �� cállate baka, como decía... pues la razón por la cual Inuyasha y su madre estaban en Kyushu fue por lo que dices, no estaba permitido y nuestro padre así lo quiso.. ��U hey, no cuestiones mis ideas...te diré la razón, los humanos son seres inferiores a nuestra raza pero... lo que más detesto de ellos es que son tan ambiciosos que no les importa lo demás, piensan en ellos mismos y no se dan cuenta de su alrededor... contenta? y de Inuyasha... �� me abstengo a contestar esa pregunta... supongo que se unió a Naraku por baka y confundido, graicas por el review

Inu- ��U... ok, yo sigo con el que sigue(toma la hoja)

**Hitoki-chan:** pues deja decirte niña que... T.T Bunny no nos dio ni a mí ni a Sesshoumaru... ��U ella hizo ese pay a un tipo que no se que le ve, -.-

��U ejem pobre de ustedes si hablan de mas..

Sessh.- ya lo dijo... mejor cállate, yo no quiero ver mi cabeza rodar...

Inu.-U de acuerdo, pero igual nos gustaría probar la respotería que nos comentas... pues no fuimos a la playa pero... por ahi Bunny te mandará unas imagenes ejem... no se donde se metió para encontrarlas.

non oh si, los dos se ven kawai... pero Sessh se lleva los créditos.

Sessh- u.u..

Inu- bueno... pues igual felices pascuas a ti y gracias por el review!

Mou, pues son todos... yo los dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Jingo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	6. Sentimientos encontrados en ambos

**Capítulo XVIII: sentimientos encontrados en ambos**

****

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de Inuyasha, éste había dejado caer la espada y le decía que la amaba, que la quería... Inuyasha mira como de su rostro lloroso aparecía una sonrisa de felicidad; Shippo entendía un poco lo que sucedía... y se aleja con Kirara un poco.

Inuyasha no lo piensa dos veces y abraza a Kagome del modo que ella corresponde a ese abrazo cálido.

Quien diría que terminaría enamorándome de mi enemigo...- murmura el hanyou.. ella se separa de él un poco.

Inuyasha...yo también, demo... sabía que desearías matarme si supieras mi verdadera identidad... Naraku desea solo mi muerte para tener a Honshu en sus manos...

La chica esconde su rostro en los brazos de Inuyasha,éste entendía a la perfección todo lo que Kagome tuvo que pasar para sobrevivir, cambiar su identidad, estar a lado de la persona que deseaba matarla... Inuyasha estaba impresionado ante la valentía de Kagome... por su mente recuerda ese momento en el cual estuvo en peligro y Kagome lo salvó de esos seres marinos...

Lo... siento Kagome, siento que hayas pasado todo esto...

La abraza con mas fuerza y ésta deja de llorar, y más porque siente los dedos del hanyou pasar por su rostro del modo que limpia sus lágrimas, ella lo mira fijamente y se siente hechizada por esos ojos dorados en lo que se vía reflejada.

Gomen... na sai...- dichas palabras el viento se las llevan, dejándolo en un suave susurro...

Besa con ternura a Kagome mientras que ella corresponde con ese beso, ambos se quedan así por unos momentos hasta que Kagome se deja caer y queda abajo, Inuyasha la mira...

Yo... también... te amo... Inuyasha...

Kagome lo besa de forma inesperada para él, éste corresponde una forma mas apasionada y la chica rodea su cuello con sus brazos, éste comienza a besar sensualmente su cuello provocando un ligero cosquilleo en Kagome.

Mm..

Eso para Inuyasha le era algo divertido y besaba lentamente todo su rostro, Kagome decide quitarse sus guantes negros, los cuales descubren unas finas manos las cuales pasan por la espalda del hanyou y este besa el sedoso cabello de Kagome; ambos seres se tapizan de besos sus rostros e Inuyasha muerde con ligereza las manos de la chica.

Inuyasha estaba encima de ella y Kagome debajo, pero el hanyou la ayuda a levantarse del modo que le quita con sutileza el haori que ella tenía y ve que tenía una ligera armadura, la cual le quita casi sin problemas aunque con un poco de desesperación, Kagome sonríe divertida.

Deja que te ayude...- le divertía un poco esa desesperación por parte de Inuyasha.

Deja caer la armadura que la protegía y ella ya le había quitado su haori y el gi beige, del modo que su pecho estaba desnudo y Kagome pasaba sus manos. La chica posa sus manos en el rostro del hanyou del modo que bajan lentamente hacia su cuello y luego a sus brazos y pecho, Inuyasha saboreaba el elixir de sus labios mientras le quitaba el gi azulado de la chica dejando ver su busto vendando.

Deja que te las quite... mi Kagome...- su respiración era un poco entrecortada, su tono era sensual al igual que su sonrisa, ella no se opone.

Inuyasha...adelante...

Lentamente Inuyasha le quitaba esas vendas que escondían sus finos pechos como la nieve, al dejarlos a la luz no duda en pasar sus manos con cuidado de no rasguñarla con sus garras, ella lo disfrutaba del modo que un gemido sale de sus labios y desata con cuidado la hakama del hanyou; para eso, ella solo tenía su hakama mientras que sus pies desnudos tocaban con ligereza el agua de ese río tranquilo...

Kagome introduce sus manos dentro de la hakama y comienza a retirar lentamente esas ropas y pasa sus manos por su trasero y así hasta despojarlo por completo de sus ropas... de igual forma siente su miembro erecto el cual lo toca... Inuyasha le había quitado ya también sus ropas del modo que ambos estaban desnudos...

Los dos yacían cerca de ese río y la noche estaba en todo su apogeo, ambos exploraban sus cuerpos, Kagome besaba a Inuyasha en su pecho del modo que este solo gruñe un poco y al mismo tiempo, delineaba cada una de las cicatrices de Inuyasha con su dedo y con su lengua...

Inuyasha besaba cada centímetro de la líder de Honshu, sus manos posaban en sus pechos y de ahí bajando hasta su entrepierna... ella siente un ligero escalofrío que extraña Inuyasha.

Pasa.. algo..?- pregunta preocupado y nota que ella sonríe.

Iee... nada...

Y la abraza con delicadeza, éste la mira del modo que lentamente abre sus piernas...

Estás segura..?

Hai... Inuyasha...

De ese modo Inuyasha con suavidad entra en Kagome y ella siente a Inuyasha en su interior y de sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecen pero sonríe.

No te preocupes...- Inuyasha le dice esas palabras en su oído.

Ella siente un pequeño dolor por lo mismo que Inuyasha había tomado su virginidad por completo, su dolor era apagado con los labios de Inuyasha en los de ella, Inuyasha siente las manos de Kagome en su espalda mientras lo tenía muy cerca... el hanyou comienza a hacer ligeros movimientos los cuales en Kagome hacía sentirla en la gloría..

Deja que te haga mía... solo mía...

Yo.. ya soy tuya Inuyasha...

Ambos seres estaban envueltos en ese fuego de pasión mientras que sus cuerpos eran uno solo, en un mismo ritmo, al mismo tiempo sentían que les quemaba la piel al rozarlo una y otra vez...

Inuyasha había estado con muchas mujeres antes que Kagome, pero él sentía que ella tenía algo especial que lo hechizaba en cada momento; se siente embriagado con el olor de su cabello como la noche, de sus ojos cafés y de su piel cálida como la nieve... nunca había sentido, ese placer al tenerla en sus brazos, de hacerla suya...de demostrarle lo que sentía... se sentía drogrado cada vez que besaba sus labios y su cuerpo...

Kagome no imaginaba en cualquier momento que ese hanyou, el guardaespaldas de su hermana fuese esa persona tan importante para ella, de quien ya no solo su corazón le pertenecía sino su cuerpo y todo... ella se sentía en la gloría con sus besos, sus caricias, su voz, todo...

Inuyasha...- ella lo mira fijamente, éste se extraña.

Qué sucede?- pregunta viéndola a los ojos.

Te amo... mi hanyou...

Yo también... mi Kagome...

Sellan sus labios con un beso que lo demostraba todo, el tiempo pasaba y ambos llegaban a la gloria una y otra vez, como si fuese la última vez, eran uno solo sus respiraciones estaban al unísono mientras que sus corazones eran uno... era algo que ninguno de ellos quería terminar hasta que el cansancio en ambos lo provocó... Inuyasha queda de lado de Kagome y ella recostada en su pecho... Inuyasha miraba un poco las estrellas, el amanecer estaba cerca.

Gracias... Kagome...

Antes de quedarse dormido le da un dulce beso en su frente y se queda dormido, ambos se quedan dormidos luego de esa bella noche, Shippo y Kirara estaban un poco separados y dormían del mismo modo...

El Sol alumbraba un poco ese lugar, del modo que sus rayos dejaban ver a una pareja que dormía de forma tranquila y en paz, sus único abrigo era el haori de Inuyasha; Inuyasha despierta gracias a uno de esos rayos y lo primero que hace es ver a Kagome que aun dormía tranquilamente, de sus labios se forma una sonrisa y posa sus manos en el rostro de la chica para moverle un poco su flequillo, la besa con ternura y Kagome despierta...

Buenos días.. Jun..- saluda a Kagome una sonrisita en sus labios.

Kagome se ríe ante eso, y se acomoda un poco en el cálido pecho de Inuyasha, ella lo mira con cierta picardía que pone rojo a Inuyasha.

Nadie me había dicho que el guardaespaldas de mi hermana fuese tan buen amante... jejeje

Eso a Inuyasha lo sonroja pero sonríe, no le importaba mucho en ese instante Kikyou...

u.u tan así lo crees?... keh!- habla en forma presumida y ella lo mira seria.

Presumido, ya me imagino como dejaste a esas chicas que te llevaste del bar el día que nos conocimos... mujeriego- su tono parecía que estaba celosa e Inuyasha se hace el que no recuerda nada.

Qué chicas?

Kagome lo mira seriamente e Inuyasha recuerda el suceso de que el estaba un poco borracho y le pidió a Kagome que peleara...

Ah... ya...

Baka..

Eso último lo dice con una sonrisa la cual provoca que Inuyasha lo bese, ambos se abrazan y se besan de forma apasionada... pero, algo los detiene; al fondo ven que Shippo los miraba como si fuera cualquier cosa y tenía una cara que...

Ya?... realmente veo que la pasión los agarró fuerte, adultos locos...- habla el 'pequeñin' con sus bracitos cruzados.

Kagome e Inuyasha se ponen peor que el tomate y se tapan, aunque ya era demasiado tarde porque Shippo lo había visto, no lo de la noche anterior pero ya estaba enterado( es un nene y mírenlo!).

Shippo! Vete!- Kagome dice toda sonrojasa e Inuyasha se molesta ante la interrupción.

No te metas en donde no te importa!

El zorrito se va de ahí y eso hace que Inuyasha y Kagome se vistan para luego preparar algo de comer, pues el día anterior no se pudo por todo lo ocurrido.

Dormiste bien Shippo?- pregunta un poco nerviosa la chica.

Mas o menos...

Inuyasha no aguanta del modo que le da un puñetazo en la cabeza al pobre chico que casi llora.

Buaaa! Inuyasha me pegó!

Inuyasha!

Pues es un entrometido...- responde el hanyou molesto.

Kirara se acerca a Kagome y ésta le sonríe del modo que le da un poco de pescado.

Inuyasha... acaso no te diste cuenta quien era con Kirara?- lo mira y nota que después de todo le sirvió disfrazarse de hombre.

Mmm en parte pero, no lo tomé en cuenta.

Entiendo...

Y que van a hacer después...- interrumpe Shippo con una sonrisa de cómplice- se van casar y seguir haciendo bebés?

Para Kagome e Inuyasha era como si se les cayera una piedra encima, Shippo era pequeño pero ellos estaban asombrados por... su forma de ser... al mismo tiempo, ambos se sonrojan y fijan sus miradas por otro lado.

No lo sabemos Shippo, jajajajaja- Kagome no hace más que reirse y en su cara aparecen gotitas de agua.

Estúpido enano...- piensa Inuyasha con ganas de ahorcarlo en ese instante.

Entonces deciden comer algo, todo era silencioso y por unos instantes Inuyasha se siente un poco extraño, parece que siente la mirada de alguien...

Pasa algo?- pregunta ella

Kagome... ahora regreso- se levanta y se aleja del lugar, Kagome intenta detenerlo pero no lo logra.

A dónde vas?

El hanyou no le dice nada y se va de ahí, siente algo extraño y ve que alguien lo esperaba cerca del lugar, parecía conocer esa persona.

Veo que tuviste una noche bastante agitada jejejeje- Inuyasha reconoce al instante esa voz, en un tono de burla.

Kagura... tú?

Ah si, por que no la has matado aun, eh?- pregunta la dama de los vientos seria- Kikyou-san y Naraku están impacientes de que envíes el informe de la muerte de la Jingo.

Inuyasha mira de forma fulminante a Kagura del modo que esta lo nota, parecía que lo que dijo le molestaba un poco.

Acaso...- se queda pensativa y mira a Inuyasha-

Si, descubrí que mi compañero de viajes era Jingo, lo sé..

Entonces, qué esperas?- ordena molesta y mira que Inuyahsa cruza sus brazos y lo niega.

Simplemente me rehuso a seguir esa orden de Naraku.

Cuando Kagura escucha eso, se queda helada nunca había escuchado eso de parte de Inuyasha.

Que tu que?- estaba sorprendida a lo que escucha, deja que Inuyasha siga hablando.

Simplemente porque me enamoré de ella, es eso...

A Kikyou-san no le gustará nada, Naraku sabrá de esto- Kagura habla pero es interrumpido por Inuyasha.

Una cosa, donde quedó Kanna?

Kagura recuerda que su compañera había sido aniquilada por Sesshoumaru, ésta toma un poco de aire y lo mira.

Tuvimos un enfrentamiento por aquí hace poco, Kanna murió a manos de Lord Sesshoumaru.

Entiendo- había escuchado lo suficiente.

Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que aparece la imagen de Naraku, Inuyasha se queda helado...

Así que... intentas desobedecer mis mandatos...

Naraku, sabes bien que nadie me manda!- responde fríamente, ya lo detestaba.

Si claro, tú no cumples con lo que te pido y no serás libre... te quedó claro? Acaba con la Jingo!- ordena enojado pero se rehúsa el hanyou en hacerlo.

Iee! No lo haré!

De ese modo Inuyasha desenvaina su espada y ataca a Kagura, la imagen de Naraku desaparece al instante y la mujer de los vientos...

Ya veremos si lo puedes evitar!

Kagura termina desapareciendo del lugar, Inuyasha estaba un poco preocupado y guarda su espada para luego regresar con los demás; Kagome se da cuenta que estaba un poco preocupado.

Pasa algo?- Kagome lo mira extrañado y observa su mirada seria.

Que te han descubierto...

Lo sé, hace tiempo me encontré a Kagura...- se sorprende un poco y luego fija su vista en otro punto.

No quiero acabar con tu vida, no puedo...- dice tales palabras mientras la abraza.

Y otra cosa, que hay de Kikyou... de mi hermana...

Eso para Inuyasha era algo preocupante, dentro de él decía que si la quería... aunque no tanto como a Kagome; entre ambos hay un gran silencio...

Eso... lo veremos en Honshu, qué te parece?- contesta un poco serio, Kagome sólo asiente.

Es... cierto...

Shippo se da cuenta que ambos, se alejan con caras de preocupación y de tristeza, Kagome por su lado porque si todo regresaba a la normalidad pueda que su matrimonio sea próximo.. en Inuyasha regresar con Kikyou y seguir siendo ese asesino y ladrón que todos temen; parecía que todo era un sueño y del que ambos estaban despertando, eran seres diferentes: en mundo y en vida...

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se detiene y mira a Kagome a los ojos, ella sonríe un poco para calmar un poco ese ambiente que se estaba formando.

Dime?- pregunta dándole la espalda como ella a él.

Qué harás cuando llegues a Honshu?- habla formándose en su rostro... miedo, pero sus palabras eran firmes.

Yo, creo que seremos enemigos, ne?- comenta Inuyasha un poco serio, estaba preocupado- Tú deseas tu lugar en Honshu y Kikyou el de ella...

Si, así es...

Aun así, me siento feliz de habere conocido..- sonríe un poco Inuyasha- creo que esto se lo debo a la Alianza que mantenías a tu cuidado, sino... nunca hubiera conocido a una mujer tan valiente como tú.

Gracias por decirlo, me halaga... veo que tú lo robaste... era lógico, porque ese tipo de espada que tienes- ambos se acercan y quedan enfrene... uno del otro.

La chica toma la espada de Inuyasha y la desenvaina para verla un poco, parecía un poco extrañada y mira a Inuyasha.

Porque este tipo de espada solo pueden provenir de aquí... y un arma de algún reino de estas cuatro islas puede acabar con la barrera o protección del otro...

Nani?- se queda extrañado el hanyou, no imaginó que ella supiera algo.

Si... ahora que lo veo bien... tienes... esos mismo rasgos que Sesshoumaru...

Inuyasha se molesta un poco cuando la chica menciona eso, ella se extraña un poco.

Tienes simpatía con él, ne? Acaso...- pregunta un poco molesto, ella piensa un poco antes de responderle.

Mmm me atrae Sesshoumaru, se suponía que pronto nos íbamos a casar, no sé pero estábamos viendo eso...

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo- responde el hanyou serio, estaba celoso.

Kagome se ríe ante ese comentario y pone sus manos en el rostro de Inuyasha.

Jejejeje pero no es seguro, celoso!

No me gusta que me dejen por otro hombre- abraza a la chica evitando afirmar eso.

Oigan! Ya me empalagaron! Son muy cursis!- grita Shippo fastidiado por tanta escena rara.

El pequeño zorro estaba con ellos al igual que Kirara, la chica y el hanyou se sentían patéticos porque les habían arruinado ese bello momento y mira seriamente a Shippo.

Este yo...- se pone nervioso pero Kagome le sonríe un poco.

No te preocupes, está bien.

Acaso tus padre no te enseñaron a no intervenir en conversaciones que no debes?- habla Inuyasha hecho una furia.

Mmm nop.

Kirara salta a los brazos de Kagome y le ronronea, Kagome le hace caricias y la abraza cxon mucho cariño.

Jajaja si, sigues siendo mi niña linda!

Inuyasha intenta acercarse a Kaogme pero Kirara le gruñe, éste decide mejor alejarse un poco... aunque, Kirara de pronto sale de los brazos de Kagome.

Nani? Kirara!

Entonces el animalito se pierde entre los arbustos y Kagome se siente un poco mal ante eso... no pasa mucho cuando Kirara se topa con unos hermosos jardines de un gran castillo; entra del modo que no es descubierta y provoca una gran susto a Miroku al sentir que su trasero era mordido.

Nani? Ouch!

Gira su vista y ve a Kirara, Miroku se pone feliz al verla, cuando intenta acariciarla el animalito solo le gruñe.

Está bien, qué haces aquí?

En ese mismo instante Sesshoumaru también hacía su aparición y ve a Kirara.

Es... Kirara...- dice extrañado.

Eso significa que...

-Kagome ha llegado a Hokkaido. 

**Fin del capítulo XVIII**

Qué piensan?... les gustó el lemon? n.nU... bueno... es curioso pero... es mi primer fic donde hago un lemon de Kagome e Inuyasha XD, curioso no?... en otros han sido con Sessh...

Bueno por ahora no podré contestar los reviews por falta de tiempo... aún así no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic! pues se verá que pasará con Kagome e Inuyasha, y más que Sesshoumaru ya sabe que está en sus territorios!

Gracias por leer JIngo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	7. Una separación por el enemigo

**Capítulo XIX: una separación por el enemigo**

****

Un barco desembarca en el puerto de Honshu, la gente estaba un poco preocupada porque no sabían quien estaba en ese barco; el ambiente de la isla era cada vez mas frío y sobrio... esos cielos azules pasaron a la historia y fueron cambiados por días nublados y fríos...

Desde que la Alianza había sido robada, el clima había sufrido muchos cambios; de igual modo esos cambios comenzaron cuando Kagome salió de esa isla y casi muere a manos de Naraku... a causa de ese cambio tan drástico muchas personas de Honshu habían perdido la vida...

Kikyou tenía el poder desde la desaparición de su hermana y a todos les decía que ella había muerto en un ataque que se produjo en Kyushu, al intentar arreglar los problemas...

En ese día sobrio y frío, Kikyou llegaba al puerto y a su lado estaban sus guardias, ve que del barco salían muchos demonios y se detiene en la entrada, ella lentamente hace una reverencia mientras ve que del transporte salía un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos de fuego y piel blanca y pálida... Naraku había llegado...

Hasta que estoy en Honshu...- menciona tras tomar un poco de aire.

Mira a su alrededor y luego a Kikyou, ésta tenía su cabeza baja pero siente como Naraku tomaba su mentón y la miraba a los ojos.

Te estuve esperando... Naraku- contesta Kikyou.

Lo supuse... mi querida Kikyou.

Al decir esas palabras, besa a la mujer y ésta corresponde; después de eso, Naraku la ayuda a que se levante y rodea un brazo en la cintura de la dama.

Como han estado las cosas aquí?

Por ahora como lo planeamos...- comenta Kikyou.

Y de tu hermana?

No tengo noticias de Inuyasha...- responde la mujer seria y hasta cierto punto molesta.

Ese baka...

Y Kagura?

En ese mismo instante, un remolino de viento aparece y se materializa en una mujer, en Kagura; ella mira a Naraku y luego a Kikyou.

Aquí estoy, qué desean?- habla la mujer de los vientos.

Que hay de Inuyasha, me comuniqué con él pero supe que se rehusaba a matar a la Jingo- comenta Naraku bastante serio.

Cuando Kikyou escucha eso, se queda extrañada.

Acaso... quieres decir que ya la descubrió?- pregunta extrañada.

Hai, se rehusa a acabar con su vida- responde Kagura a la pregunta.

Es un torpe, esos sentimientos de los humanos son realmente patéticos- se burla Naraku tras escuchar eso y Kikyou está de acuerdo igual.

Así es, veo que mi hermana lo ha cautivado...

No podemos permitir eso, Kagura, si Inuyasha se rehusa de nuevo en asesinar a Jingo, será a las malas... de acuerdo?- ordena Naraku más serio, Kikyou por su lado se lo pide.

Si, has lo que te dice.

De acuerdo... así será.

Entonces la mujer de los vientos desaparece y ambos se quedan solos, Kikyou mira hacia el barco.

Qué ves?-pregunta el demonio de Kyushu.

La alianza.. dónde la tienes?

Está aquí conmigo, pronto llegará el momento en que las cuatro islas serán mías... y todo gracias a ti mi querida Kikyou.

Ambos tendremos nuestra recompensa por esto...- corrige la mujer algo seria.

De ese modo, ellos toman camino hacia el castillo; en Hokkaido Sesshoumaru y Miroku estaban un poco preocupados, pues no habían encontrado respuesta alguna de Kouga.

Presiento que Kouga está bajo el poder del enemigo- hace el comentario Sesshoumaru Miroku lo observa preocupado.

Puede ser... que haremos?

Sé que Kagome estará aquí entre nosotros, solo hay que esperar un poco mas..- decía el youkai.

Ella tiene que regresar cuanto antes a Honshu, lo mas seguro que Naraku ya esté ahí.

Entre ambos hay un gran silencio y miran hacia la ventana que daba a gran parte del bosque en el cual se encontraba rodeado el castillo.

Mientras eso sucedía... Kagome, Shippo e Inuyasha seguían caminando en parte parecían que se habían perdido.

Lo que faltaba, que no encontráramos un camino- se queja Inuyasha y nota que Kagome estaba cansada.

Mmm ya me cansé.

Si fueras Jun, no dirías eso!

Lo siento Inuyasha, es que...- dice ella un poco triste- realmente no me siento bien.

Acaso te sientes mal? Estás enfermita?- Shippo por su lado se preocupa del estado de ella.

Iie, solo que... ya no puedo mas, esto ha sido mucho.

Inuyasha se queda extrañado y se acerca a Kagome mientras que ve que sienta en el tronco de un árbol caído.

Inuyasha...- lo nombra y éste se sienta a lado de ella.

Ah?

... te molestaría si te digo que hasta aquí he llegado?

Kagome... qué quieres decir con eso?- el zorrito no entendía nada, quería saber la razón.

El hanyou estaba confundido a lo que Kagome estaba diciendo, éste se acerca a la chica pero ella lo mira seriamente; en eso, él ve como ella desenvaina su espada.

Que hasta aquí he llegado, supongo que el castillo de Sesshoumaru no queda lejos, Shippo y yo seguiremos... tú si quieres regresa a Honshu- responde ella con gran seriedad.

Nani? QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?- responde asombrado a eso, no lo entendía de ella.

La chica se pone mas seria y apunta su arma en el cuello de un hanyou que no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

Lo que escuchaste, bien sabemos que ambos somos enemigos y no podemos estar juntos.

Pero... Kagome! Por qué?- pregunta sin palabras, nunca lo creyó de ella.

Kagome desvía su mirada, parecía no tener alguna respuesta ante la confusión de Inuyasha, Shippo deseaba saber que era lo que exactamente sucedía.

Simplemente porque somos de mundos y vidas diferentes, tú deber es acabar conmigo mientras que Naraku quiere Honshu...- sus palabras no eran tan duras, su voz estaba apagada, le dolía decir eso.

Inuyasha por su parte, mientras escuchaba eso siente la ira recorrer su cuerpo, no le agradaba nada esa idea de Kagome.

PUES YO NO TE DEJARÉ IR! ME ENTIENDES?- responde casi encolerizado.

La Jingo se sorprende ante las palabras de Inuyasha, siente como su espada era retirada de sus manos y al mismo tiempo unos fuertes brazos la recorrían.

Porque...- le susurra en su oído- me perteneces, porque te amo..

Kagome se sentía mal al escuchar tales palabras, ella lo sabía a la perfección... pero su deber estaba primero que todo, ella sabía que si se quedaba con él, Honshu quedaría en manos de Kikyou y de Naraku; eso... eso no lo podía permitir; al mismo tiempo siente los labios de Inuyasha en los suyos...

Si es necesario...- se separa un poco de ella- tomaré el riesgo, los dos iniciamos este viaje y ambos vamos a terminarlo, ambos deseábamos ir a Honshu y Honshu será nuestro destino final...

Yo...- no sabía que responder-si es así, cuando lleguemos... recuerda que seremos enemigos y pueda que al final uno de nosotros perdamos la vida...

Ambos se miran y en sus rostros se podía reflejar que no deseaban pelear, querían que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante.

Y al mismo tiempo...- decía con gran tristeza- lo nuestro será un sueño...

Eso último lo había dicho con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo había dicho de forma entrecortada e Inuyasha no duda en abrazarla, ella no se opone y una pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

... pueda que tengas razón...- responde él y Shippo mira triste la escena.

El niño no entendía todo, pero observaba que ambos estan tristes y preocupados, gira su vista y logra ver que estaban cerca del castillo.

Oígan, creo que hemos llegado!

Los dos giran sus vistas y ven el lugar, realmente podían apreciar un poco el castillo de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha observa a Kagome.

Entonces...- mira a Kagome, como esperando una respuesta de ella.

...yo...

La chica miraba de frente a Inuyasha, pero no se percata que algo se estaba acercando... Inuyasha logra dinstinguir algo brillante que se acercaba hacia Kagome.

Cuidado!

Na... ni?- dice ella extrañada.

Cuando Kagome gira su vista ve que esa cuchilla plateada había herido su abdomen, ella siente mucho dolor y cae rodando al piso; Inuyasha corre hacia ella y ve que a duras penas si se podía levantar.

Kagome! Kagome, estás bien?

Ka... mi...- sentía dolor, no creía lo que ocurrió.

El hanyou estaba por acercarse cuando siente otra cuchilla cerca que le impide seguir, se da cuenta que algo se acercaba y desenvaina su espada, era Kagura... la dama de los vientos sonreía de forma maliciosa y se preparaba para otro ataque.

Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi víctima- la mujer habla mirando a Inuyasha fríamente, Kagome se da cuenta de quien era el culpable.

Oh... rayos...

Kagome ve que no estaba muy herida porque la armadura la protegía un poco, aun así si estaba herida.

Cómo te atreves?- decía Inuyasha enojado y Kagura ríe a eso.

Órdenes de Naraku, pues te rehúsas a matarla... yo lo haré.

Eso nunca!

Inuyasha lanza su ataque y Kagura hace lo mismo, cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que ven una flecha que destruye ambos ataques al mismo tiempo... giran sus vistas y ven que Kagome había sido la culpable.

Madita Kagura.. cómo te atreves...- dice ella respirando un poco entrecortadamente.

Estás herida y usas el arco?- se sorprende a la acción de ella- Realmente convivir con Inuyasha te hace daño...

Me viene valiendo un comino las órdenes de Naraku, ya me harté estarle sirviendo porque no veo mi libertad...- responde más molesto el hanyou y Kagome se sorprende a esas palabras.

Shippo se acerca a Kagome y se queda a su lado, Inuyasha seguía discutiendo con Kagura del modo que ésta no le toma importancia...

Si es así, yo mismo te mataré!- responde Kagura enojada e Inuyasha hace lo mismo.

Si es así...

De pronto Inuyasha mira de reojo a Kagome y a Shippo, éste los mira con seriedad.

Kagome, escapa... vete de aquí...- ordena el hanyou a la chica y ésta lo mira.

Inuyasha...

VETE!

Entonces Kagome carga a Shippo e intenta escapar, Inuyasha mira a Kagura de manera desafiante y prepara su espada.

KAZE NOOO... KIZU!

Danza de las cuchillas!

Ambos ataques son lanzados al mismo tiempo, Kagome y Shippo ven que una gran luz se formaba y los deja deslumbrados del modo que giran su vista y ven la imagen de Naraku.

Acaso.. intenta escapar... Jingo?- habla Naraku imidiendo el paso y ella se queda helada.

... Na...raku...

Shippo: nani?

Por otro lado, Miroku se había percatado del poder al verlo desde una de las ventanas del castillo, al mismo tiempo se siente un poco extraño; Sesshoumaru lo nota.

Que es lo que pasa?

Kagome... he sentido su presencia- dice Miroku preocupado.

Sesshoumaru cierra un poco sus ojos y parecía que sentía de igual forma algo, de pronto siente que algo palpitaba.

Tenseiga...

La espada de Sesshoumaru estaba reaccionando, eso era por el poder que había emanado la Tessagia de Inuyasha.

Ellos están cerca!- habla Sesshoumaru y Miroku lo mira diciendo que el momento perfecto.

Vayamos hacia ellos!

El youkaoi asiente y salen de inmediato del castillo en su búsqueda; Inuyasha y Kagura estaban peleando mientras que Kagome no podía escapar de esa imagen de Naraku.

Este lugar... será tu tumba- amenaza Naraku y Kagome hace lo posible para evitarlo.

Iie!

De las manos de la chica aparece una luz la cual logra dejar ciego por unos instantes a Naraku, Kagome sigue corriendo, Shippo también y éste ve como Inuyasha y Kagura peleaban... hasta que...

Inuyasha, detente!- ordena Naraku.

Kagome mira como de pronto Inuyasha se detiene y siente una gran punzada en su pecho lo cual lo hace caer y se sostiene de su espada, Kagura parecía alegre al ver eso...

Mal...dito... Naraku... arg...

Inuyasha!- Kagome estaba aterrorizada al ver ese estado de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha! Qué te pasa?- Shippo igual estaba preocupado y Naraku se divertía por ello.

Como puede ver Jingo...- habla sonriendo cínicamente- Inuyasha es de mi propiedad...

Si no es a las buenas, es a las malas- Decía Kagura igual de divertida.

La chica se siente muy mal al ver que Inuyasha tenía un gran dolor en su pecho, ahora entendía a que se refería Inuyasha a su libertad.

Su.. corazón...-mira a Naraku enojada- cómo te atreves a hacer esto?

Jejeje Jingo, joven Jingo...- ríe un poco el oni- aún te falta mucho por conocer... Inuyasha juró fidelidad ante mi y a cambio de eso, su corazón es solo mío.

Eres muy malo!- el zorrito de igual modo no le gustó eso.

El pequeño kitsune se lanza al ataque pero Kagura crea una gran ventisca la cual lanza al pequeño hacia un árbol y pierde el conocimiento al instante; Kagome se asusta y corre... aunque Naraku se lo impide.

Hoy...- le dice- Jingo, será el día en no volverás a ver la luz del día... jejejeje

No... no..

Inuyasha... levántate, recuerda que tu deber es acabar con Jingo... Kagome Jingo...

En eso, Inuyasha siente que algo lo posesiona, sus ojos quedan en blanco y cual va siendo la sorpresa para Kagome que ve como si el hanyou intentara resistirse, ve claramente como el hanyou parecía sufrir...

Inuyasha... qué te pasa?...- piensa la chica.

Los ojos de Inuyasha de pronto se vuelven rojos como la sangre y un poco azules, de sus mejillas aparecen unas marcas violetas y sus garras crecen... Inuyasha parecía que se estaba transformando... Kagome no creía lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, Inuyasha gritaba de dolor a su transformación y se toca su cabeza al sentir que se sobrecalentaba...

Por todo el lugar se escucha un rugido tan grande que Sesshoumaru se queda helado ante eso, Miroku lo nota.

Que ha pasado? Está bien?

Ese olor, es presencia...- siente un poco raro el ambiente- tenemos que apresurarnos!

Así lo hacen, un poco lejos de ellos, Inuyasha sentía mucho dolor a lo que le estaba pasando, Kagome estaba helada porque no sabía que Naraku tuviese esa habilidad... Inuyasha de pronto se queda inmóvil...

Bien, acaba con la Jingo, mátala como sabes hacerlo... y serás libre...- ordena Naraku y Kagome no creía lo que ocurría.

... kami... no, esto.. no puede estar pasando.

Inuyasha toma lentamente su Tessaiga y ésta cambia de color a rojo, un rojo tan intenso como el mismo carmín de la sangre fresca, Inuyasha gira su vista y ve a su víctima... a Kagome un gruñido sale de su boca.

Grrr... Jingo... morirás!

Se lanza al ataque y Kagome estaba horrorizada ante eso, logra esquivar el ataque mientras que Inuyasha blande la espada; la chica no sabía que hacer, no sabía si atacarlo o simplemente esquivar sus ataques... ella se daba cuenta que el hanyou era mas fuerte.

Basta Inuyasha! Basta!- intentaba detenerlo pero era imposible.

Muere!

Su voz no hacía efecto en Inuyasha, estaba en un trance total que ni se inmutaba de que estaba destruyendo todo su alrededor, Kagome toma su espada y se defiende con eso, se da cuenta que el hanyou le estaba llevando la ventaja y con la Tessaiga su arma se parte en dos y ella es lanzada hacia un árbol y queda adolorida; Kagome ve que Inuyasha estaba a punto de alcanzarla y se va hacia a un lado, aunque algunos cabellos son cortados por el aire que provoca la espada y ve que el árbol cae en dos.

Kagome ve acerca su arco pero Kagura se lo parte en dos cuando ve que se acerca.

Lo siento... no puedes.

La chica veía su muerte cerca, Inuyasha estaba por acabar con su vida cuando... de pronto ve un ataque que provoca a Inuyasha que se aleje, Kagome ve que era...

Seshoumaru...- menciona el nombre del youkai de Hokkaido.

He llegado a tiempo...- habla el youkai seriamente y mira a Inuyasha- Inuyasha, de nuevo nos vemos las caras...

La chica deseaba llorar y ve que Miroku estaba su lado, éste le sonríe para tranquilizarla un poco...

Lord Sesshoumaru, es un honor verlo- saluda Naraku debidamente, pero el youkai lo mira con desprecio.

Maldito bastardo, no permitiré que intentes de nuevo con acabar con la vida de Kagome..

Ju, quiero verlo... mejor les dejo con el paquete... Kagura, retirada!

Ambos seres desaparecen, eso hace enojar mas a Sesshoumaru y al mismo tiempo ve que Inuyasha estaba diferente.

Así que...- mira con desprecio al hanyou- te han transformado, torpe... realmente me das lástima...

... te mataré...- amenaza Inuyasha viendo de frente a Sesshoumaru, éste lo desafía.

Inténtalo.

El hanyou se lanza al ataque pero Sesshoumaru lo detiene al crear una barrera con su espada, éste se aleja y prepara su espada.

Jamás pensé que llegara a esos extremos el ser que posee la Tessaiga, eres la vergüenza de la dinastía!- grita enojado, Kagome no lo entendía del todo.

Nani?... qué quiere decir con eso?- piensa la chica extrañada, Miroku la saca de sus pensamientos.

Kagome, es momento de irnos.

Iee!- se rehusa a obedecer- Shippo, no puedo dejarlo aqui…

La chica se va corriendo hacia Shippo, pero Inuyasha la ve y no duda en atacarla, ella logra tomar a Shippo en sus brazos pero un ataque de Inuyasha logra alcanzarla del modo que cae rodando y se siente adolorida; eso para el Lord era lo peor.

Eres solo un híbrido! Y así pelearás conmigo!

Al decir esas palabras, Sesshoumaru corre a toda velocidad y blande su espada del modo que a Inuyasha no le da tiempo de reaccionar, éste siente que la espada lo atraviesa... sus ojos de nuevo quedan en blanco y de sus manos sale volando la Tessaiga la cual se incrusta en el suelo y regresa a su estado normal.

Inuyasha... Inuyasha! INUYASHA!- grita kagome al ver lo ocurrido.

Pero Miroku le impedía que se acercara a él, ésta se siente culpable al ver el estado en el que estaba Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru solo lo miraba con desprecio y al mismo tiempo con lástima... el hanyou parece que regresaba a su estado normal y lo primero que ve es a Kagome, se levanta y corre hacia ella.

KAGOME!

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que es detenido por Sesshoumaru y su Tenseiga, éste se queda helado ante eso, Sesshoumaru lo miraba fríamente.

Quien diría que un miembro de la familia de Hokkaido fuese parte del enemigo?- se decía el yukai, su gélida mirada intimidaba a Inuyasha.

Nani? Qué quieres decir con eso?- no entendía nada y Sesshoumaru le señala su arma.

... esa espada, la Tessaiga es el símbolo de la familia inu youkai...

El hanyou no entendía nada de lo que decía Sesshoumaru e intentaba acercase a Kagome..

Inuyasha...

Por desgracia no dejaré que te acerques a Kagome, no confío en tus intenciones...- dice Sesshoumaru al interferir y quedar en medio de ellos, Inuyasha se molesta.

Qué quieres decir con eso? qué tiene que ver esa espada con eso?...

Sesshoumaru parecía que se estaba molestando a causa de eso, de sus manos aparece un látigo de color verdoso el cual ataca al hanyou lo hace estrellar en un árbol, Kagome estaba horrorizada ante eso.

Sesshoumaru, detente! DETENTE!

El youkai se detiene y mira de nuevo con una gran frialdad a Inuyasha herido... éste se sentía humillado porque no podía atacar...

Eres una vergüenza... hermano...

Los presentes se quedan sin palabras a lo que decía el youkai, Inuyasha estaba en shock al escuchar eso, no se creía eso..

Tú... mi... hermano?... si es así... por qué quieres matarme... bastardo...- hablaba entrecortadamente.

Porque en este instante eres mi enemigo...- responde fríamente Sesshoumaru- esa espada te la dejó nuestro padre... entiendes?

Keh!... si es así, por qué me abandonó... por qué abandonó a mi madre y a mí en Kyushu?

Sesshoumaru estaba sin palabras, no sabía eso de Inuyasha y mas porque era la primera vez que sentía algo dentro de él que lo hacía sentir raro...

... SILENCIO!- habla el líder de Hokkaido.

De ese modo, Sesshoumaru le da un buen puñetazo a su medio hermano, éste cae al suelo muy adolorido y Kagome intenta acercarse... Sesshoumaru se lo impide.

Ni te acerques Kagome...

Sesshoumaru, por qué lo hiciste?

De igual forma, el youkai se queda extrañado ante la forma en que lo dice la chica... Miroku parecía que se había dado cuenta de una cosa... en sus manos tenía a Shippo que aún no recuperaba el conocimiento.

Ha perdido la cordura a causa de que Naraku lo tiene en su poder... eso es todo- contesta el youkai y Kagome lo mira con tristeza.

Inuyasha...

La chica se debilita del modo que cae de rodillas e Inuyasha la observa, no se podía mover a causa de las heridas y de los golpes que había recibido de Sesshoumaru... observa como Sesshoumaru carga a Kagome y ésta se recuesta en el pecho del youkai, Miroku mira con un poco de lástima al hanyou...

Kagome... no... no te vayas...- murmuraba Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru se detiene y lo mira, éste intenta ver a Kagome una vez mas pero se da cuenta que había perdido el conocimiento.

No puedo acabar contigo por una sola razón... eres mi hermano de sangre, de acuerdo? Pero nunca estarás a nuestro nivel, al de la familia líder de Hokkaido...- eso último hiere al hanyou, no se lo perdonaría.

Bastardo!...

Dime como quieras...- conteta friamente- Inuyasha, yo que tú regresaba de donde vine y me quedaba ahí... esta guerra es solo nuestra, no te metas...

... no te lo perdonaré- intentaba moverse Inuyasha-... NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! Quiero a Kagome de regreso!

Iie, no puedo hacer eso...

De ese modo, Sesshoumaru lentamente se lleva a Kagome en brazos y Miroku a Shippo, los dos se pierden lentamente por el lugar... Inuyasha por su parte se queda solo... éste estaba molesto y lleno de ira... choca sus manos en un tronco.

KAGOME! TÚ LO PROMETISTE, LLEGARÍAMOS AMBOS A HONSHU! MALDITO SESSHOUMARU... MALDITO HERMANO QUE TENGO!

Tenía ganas enormes de llorar pero el coraje era demasiado que no podía derramarlas, aún no se creía que tuviese un hermano... ahora entendía los sueños y las veces que en que su espada palpitaba... ahora etendía del lugar donde provenía su espada... su pasado...

... Kagome... te prometo... que te veré de nuevo... aunque sea, la última vez... aunque... arriesgue mi propia vida...

Entonces, el hanyou no puede mas y pierde el conocimiento, cae rendido al suelo y en ese instante una lluvia ligera comienza a caer...

**Fin del capítulo XIX**

Mou! O.O Inuyasha y Kagome se han separadooooo! y éste ya sabe que Sesshoumaru es su hermano! kami! qué pasara?... vovlerán a verse ambos?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Jingo!

Agradezco a todos su apoyo y de nuevo... T.T no podré contestar reviews, los veo en la siguiente actualización! gracias a todos!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	8. Tristeza embriagante hacia Honshu

**Capítulo XX: tristeza embriagante hacia Honshu**

****

Habían pasado solo algunos días desde ese enfrentamiento entre hermanos, Kagome fue llevada al castillo y al mismo tiempo atendida, pero... no despertaba a causa de la impresión y del mismo modo por el cansancio que sufrió en ese viaje...

La chica yacía en una de las habitaciones que el castillo de Lord Sesshoumaru poseía, vestía una fina yukata blanca y estaba vendada de su pecho y su brazo derecho, sus cabellos estaban sueltos... el lugar por su parte estaba adornado de velas que la alumbraban un poco y en el lugar se percibía un aroma dulce y fresco... parecían ser jazmines...

Kagome lentamente abre sus ojos y ve que el cielo era oscuro y al mismo tiempo llovía, se toca su cabeza e intenta saber donde se encontraba.

Dónde... dónde estoy...- decía con un podo de dificultad.

Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que estaba en el castillo de Hokkaido, en sus labios se muestra una ligera sonrisa, pero luego cambia a una de tristeza..

Es cierto... estoy aquí porque Sesshoumaru me salvó la vida...

_El hanyou no entendía nada de lo que decía Sesshoumaru e intentaba acercase a Kagome.._

_-Inuyasha..._

_-Por desgracia no dejaré que te acerques a Kagome, no confío en tus intenciones...- dice Sesshoumaru al interferir y quedar en medio de ellos, Inuyasha se molesta._

_-Qué quieres decir con eso? qué tiene que ver esa espada con eso?..._

_Sesshoumaru parecía que se estaba molestando a causa de eso, de sus manos aparece un látigo de color verdoso el cual ataca al hanyou lo hace estrellar en un árbol, Kagome estaba horrorizada ante eso._

_-Sesshoumaru, detente! DETENTE!_

_El youkai se detiene y mira de nuevo con una gran frialdad a Inuyasha herido... éste se sentía humillado porque no podía atacar..._

_-Eres una vergüenza... hermano..._

_Los presentes se quedan sin palabras a lo que decía el youkai, Inuyasha estaba en shock al escuchar eso, no se creía eso.._

_-Tú... mi... hermano?... si es así... por qué quieres matarme... bastardo...- hablaba entrecortadamente._

_-Porque en este instante eres mi enemigo...- responde fríamente Sesshoumaru- esa espada te la dejó nuestro padre... entiendes?_

_-Keh!... si es así, por qué me abandonó... por qué abandonó a mi madre y a mí en Kyushu?_

_Sesshoumaru estaba sin palabras, no sabía eso de Inuyasha y mas porque era la primera vez que sentía algo dentro de él que lo hacía sentir raro..._

_-... SILENCIO!- habla el líder de Hokkaido._

_De ese modo, Sesshoumaru le da un buen puñetazo a su medio hermano, éste cae al suelo muy adolorido y Kagome intenta acercarse... Sesshoumaru se lo impide._

_-Ni te acerques Kagome..._

_-Sesshoumaru, por qué lo hiciste?_

_De igual forma, el youkai se queda extrañado ante la forma en que lo dice la chica... Miroku parecía que se había dado cuenta de una cosa... en sus manos tenía a Shippo que aún no recuperaba el conocimiento._

_-Ha perdido la cordura a causa de que Naraku lo tiene en su poder... eso es todo- contesta el youkai y Kagome lo mira con tristeza._

_-Inuyasha..._

_La chica se debilita del modo que cae de rodillas e Inuyasha la observa, no se podía mover a causa de las heridas y de los golpes que había recibido de Sesshoumaru... observa como Sesshoumaru carga a Kagome y ésta se recuesta en el pecho del youkai, Miroku mira con un poco de lástima al hanyou..._

Es cierto… no sabía que Inuyasha fuese su hermano... demo, era muy raro que Sesshoumaru hablara de él...

Parecía que Kagome ya sabía algo con anterioridad del hermano de Sesshoumaru, pues en algunas ocasiones de las cuales ellos dos hablaban a solas...

_El youkai y Kagome caminaban por los largos pasillos del castillo de Hokkaido, Sesshoumaru parecía que llevaba a Kagome a cierto lugar, un sitio donde ella nunca había estado._

_-A donde me llevas?- pregunta ella._

_-Solo deseo mostrarte el tesoro mas importante de mi familia..._

_Toma con delicadeza la mano de Kagome y la acerca a esas grandes puertas las cuales el youkai abre, de ese modo, ambos entran ahí... la chica mira que el lugar tenía muy poca luz pero al fondo era lo que le llamaba mas la atención..._

_Ella lentamente camina mientras Sesshoumaru se encuentra detrás suyo, Kagome miraba que al fondo había como una especie de altar en el cual yacían dos espadas..._

_-Esto..._

_-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que Hokkaido se dinstingue por la creación de espadas hechas por colmillos, ne?- comenta el youkai tranquilamente._

_-Hai..._

_Sesshoumaru se acerca a una de ellas y se la muestra a Kagome , ella mira que tenía un hermoso brillo un poco azulado._

_-Nosotros poseemos tres espadas, esa del fondo es Sounga, que perteneció a mi padre y esta que tengo en mis manos es Tenseiga...- explica Sesshoumaru y Kagome escuchaba con mucha atención._

_-Entiendo... demo, falta un lugar... porque ese lugar está vacío?_

_Entonces el youkai mira ese lugar vacío, se aclara un poco su mente y mira a Kagome de forma seria._

_-Tessaiga, ese es el nombre de la espada que falta en este sitio..._

_-Y por qué?- su curiosidad la lleva a eso._

_-Porque, pertenece a mi hermano...- habla y al mismo tiempo toma las manos de la chica- demo, no tengo ni idea si vive o no... mi padre nunca quiso decirme algo con respecto a eso..._

_Hay silencio entre ellos y Kagome solo mira ese lugar, aunque siente los brazos de Sesshoumaru a su alrededor..._

Kagome había recordado ese momento, se abraza a si misma mientras mira el oscuro paisaje que se le presentaba...

Inuyasha... dónde estás?- sus palabras casi eran un murmuro que se pierde en ese lugar.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y se las limpia, por una parte no entendía la razón de esas lágrimas porque ella misma deseaba que Sesshoumaru y compañía la rescataran...

No entiendo el por qué lloro, de todas formas... aunque deseara estar con él, no se me permite por lo mismo de que ella tiene a mi hermana...

No aguanta mas y llora, ella se queda ahí, sus manos cubren su rostro mientras llora, lloraba no solo porque la habían separado de Inuyasha, sino porque se había dado cuenta de toda la responsabilidad que se le venía encima...

... el momento cumbre está por llegar...- se decía así misma y se abraza a así misma- no quiero ver a Honshu, la isla de mi padre en la penumbra, no... no menos por mi hermana...

Ella sigue llorando un poco, por otro lado.. entre los bosques que daban hacia la zona principal de Hokkaido, Inuyasha caminaba con mucha lentitud; aun le dolían esas heridas provocadas por su hermano.. se sostenía usando su espada...

Kagome...

Se sienta por unos momentos y ve que el cielo seguía brumoso, cuando despertó estaba la lluvía y busca un lugar para refugiarse, pero esa fátiga que llevaba lo hizo caer en un sueño del cual no despertó hasta el día siguiente; Inuyasha se despierta y camina hasta llegar a esa zona, la zona donde salían los barcos hacia las otras islas.

... sigo sin entender mucho... no puedo creer que mi hermano sea ese bastardo que me robó a Kagome, pero... si fue así... porque me abandonó?...- se decía casi en silencio dichas palabras.

Inuyasha saca de sus ropas ese prendedor en forma de jazmín que le recogió a a Kagome esa noche, estaba un poco sucio a causa del lodo y la tierra; éste lo limpia un poco y lo mira...

Creo que es momento de que regrese a Honshu... es momento de regresar a ser quien era.. Kagome...

De ese modo Inuyasha se levanta y se acerca a la playa, mira de nuevo ese objeto y no lo duda dos veces en lanzarlo, éste se pierde entre las olas que se acercaban a la playa...

Gomen.. na sai.. Kagome...

Y se va de ahí, el hanyou toma uno de los barcos que se dirigían a Honshu y de ese modo deja la isla de su familia, del lugar de su origen...

Kagome por su parte había dejado de llorar, algo le hacía que se detuviera... pues ve que dos seres se le acercan...

Jaken...? Royoukan..?

Así era, eran los dos sirvientes de Sesshoumaru pero lo que le llama la atención a la chica eran que tenían unos letreros... luego baja su vista y mira a Kirara..

Nani?...

De pronto Kirara hace algunos movimientos los cuales Jaken y Royoukan entienden y escriben algo en esos letreros, Kagome seguía absorta a eso...pues decían lo siguiente:

**_Ya no llores Kagome_**

**_Pues todo tiene solución_**

Kagome estaba extrañada porque los dos seres de nuevo escriben algo bajo las órdenes de Kirara:

****

**_Perdónanos si te separamos de él_**

**_Pero era necesario porque tu vida corría peligro_**

Ustedes...

Kirara se sube a ella y la lame un poco, Kagome sonríe un poco y los dos seres dejan los carteles en los suelos.

Se siente mejor Kagome-sama?- pregunta Jaken un poco preocupado.

Todos están preocupados por su bienestar- decía Royoukan y nota como Kirara se quedaba junto con su ama y ella les agradece.

... gracias..

Se nota que Kirara es su mascota!- comenta curioso el sapo y el lobo hace lo mismo.

Nos obligó a escribir eso!

Para Kagome eso era algo muy gracioso, no se imaginaba que su mascota fuese capaz de mandar a un lobo ojón y a un sapo verde; a los dos se les cae una gota en sus cabezas porque Kagome se ríe ante eso, ellos en parte se miran uno al otro y se sienten un poco... humillados.

En ese mismo instante las puertas se abren y todos ven que Sesshoumaru estaba presente, ambos seres le hacen una reverencia y éste lo ve un poco divertidos.

Me sorprenden que sean tan obedientes hasta con un gato de las montañas...- decía en un tono entre la burla y la ironía- quiero a estar a solas.

Si amo bonito!

Como diga!- responden ambos.

Así los dos salen corriendo del lugar y Kirara hace lo mismo aunque con mas lentitud... Sesshoumaru se acerca a Kagome que ella intenta levantarse.

No lo hagas, no estás bien del todo.

Kagome mira como las puertas del lugar se cerraban y mira de nuevo a Sesshoumaru... ella lo mira de un modo el cual Sesshoumaru no podía mantener ese semblante frío.

Por qué..- dice ella, éste la observa de extraña manera.

...a qué te refieres?

No debiste lastimarlo, y mas si eres su hermano.. no lo encuentro justo..

Sesshoumaru abraza a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas, ella se queda sin palabras a lo que hacía y un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas.

Porque en ese momento ese... no era mi hermano, además estaba bajo el poder de Naraku; si no lo detengo no estarías aquí...- explicaba un poco preocupado el youkai, ella lo comprendía a la perfección.

Lo entiendo...

Una vez mas Kagome llora y se aferra al youkai, éste era el que estaba sin palabras... pues nunca había visto en ese estado a Kagome...

Tenía miedo! Mucho!...- decía entre sollozos- no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para estar aquí!... Naraku me quiso matar... estuve al borde de la muerte e Inuyasha me salvó!... demo... tuve que cambiar mi apariencia para no ser descubierta!...

El youkai la escuchaba con atención y no decía palabra alguna hasta que Kagome se desahogara por completo, ella necesitaba hacerlo en ese momento, había pasado por mucco y había sentido muchas veces el miedo... la verdad que la chica había pasado por mucho para llegar a ese momento.. solo deseaba ser escuchada...

...yo...- estaba toda apenada, pues nunca la habían visto en esa faceta y el youkai intenta tranquilizarla..

Tranquila, ya estás aquí... con nosotros.

Kagome se calma un poco a eso, y se queda a su lado... ella sentía el cálido cuerpo del youkai rozar con el de ella; Sesshoumaru no dejaba de deleitarse con la belleza de dicha Jingo, parecía que estaba hechizado y alza con suavidad el mentón.

No volverás a pasar por eso..- dice tales palabras mierándola fijamente- nunca.

Sesshoumaru...

Ella también estaba perdida ante los fríos ojos dorados de ese youkai, le recordaban a los de Inuyahsa, a los de ese hanyou asesino que convivió por bastante tiempo... ella no se da cuenta que sus rostros estaban seprados por algunos cuantos centímetros, podía percibir el aliento de Sesshoumaru muy cerca de ella; éste sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importarle nada de lo pasara en ese instante... la besa...

Sesshoumaru cierra sus ojos y besa con ternura a Kagome, ambos sienten sus labios unidos... Kagome por su parte estaba sin palabras pero... decía que eso no era lo mas correcto, pues.. ella sabía quien era el dueño de su ser y de su corazón...

Ambos seres se quedan así, Sesshoumaru había saboreado el elixir divino de la chica de Honshu, pero se da cuenta de algo que lo hace sentir mal... algo que Kagome en ese beso demostró. Sesshoumaru se separa de ella con lentitud y Kagome mira que en sus ojos mostraban un poco de tristeza... algo que Kagome nunca había visto en su vida.

Descansa... mañana hablaremos todos...

Así, el youkai se va de ahí y Kagome se da cuenta de lo que hizo y junta sus manos...

Lo.. siento...

El youkai había salido de esa habitación y su mirada la cubría con su flequillo, nunca se había sentido de ese modo, nadie le había hecho sentir de ese modo... sus sirvientes lo ven y se acercan... aunque el youkai los hace a un lado, Miroku lo mira y éste se detiene.

Pasa algo?...- pregunta extrañado.

Sesshoumaru no decía palabra alguna, su mirada se fija en el paisaje sobrio que se presentaba... le daba la espalda a Miroku y este intenta saber lo ocurrido.

Tiene que ver con Kagome?

Hay un leve silencio en ellos, Sesshoumaru decide hablar pero sigue sin mirarlo...

Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo...

De qué?...- pregunta el houshi- deja que adivine, Kagome ha sido cautivada por su hermano, por Inuyasha.. no es así?- al escuchar eso, el youkai se sorprende un poco.

... cómo se dio cuenta?

Simple, yo he servido a los Jingo desde que mi abuelo dejó este mundo...- sonríe Miroku al respoder esas palabras- es lógico que conozca a la perfección a Kagome, me di cuenta por la forma en que veía como Inuyasha caía en la influencia de Naraku...

Eso para el youkai era algo ridículo, pues nunca se dio cuenta de eso.. pero entendía ahora la razón por la cual Kagome estaba de ese modo; por un lado se sentía mal porque al besarla se dio cuenta... que su corazón ya tenía otro dueño y no era él... sino Inuyasha.

Entiendo... no me queda de otra que seguir con mi vida...- habla el youkai tan bajo que Miroku apenas y escucha dichas palabras.

Nani?

Entonces Sesshoumaru queda frente a Miroku y lo ve con su característico rostro.

... aun así, no puedo aceptar eso, pues Inuyasha es parte del enemigo y no quiero... que Kagome muera por su culpa.

Entiendo lo que quieres decir...- dice Miroku pero es interrumpido por Sesshoumaru.

Seguiré protegiéndola hasta cuando lo crea necesario...

Así, el inu youkai se va de ahí mientras que Miroku solo observa como Sesshoumaru dejaba el lugar...

Kagome, Kagome...- se decía Miroku- hasta donde ha llegado todo esto, ha pasado casi 6 meses desde que dejaste Honshu y todo esto inició... solo hay que esperar lo que sucederá...

Por otro lado, Inuyasha había llegado después de mucho a Honshu... su miraba era triste y seria, veía el lugar que estaba envuelto a en tinieblas, para nada era el Honshu que conoció esos días que vigilaba a la Jingo.

Ya ni parece Honshu...

Sale del barco y camina rumbo al castillo, mientras caminaba se daba cuenta que se podía oler el miedo en los aldeanos, algunos susurraban de que todo era por la muerte inesperada de Kagome y que su hermana era el final de todo un pueblo en esplendor... Inuyasha no daba importancia a esos comentarios, ya no le importaba nada acerca de Kagome; era lo mejor... así ambos no sentirían una gran tristeza a la hora de enfrentarse...

No tarda mucho en estar enfrente de la entrada principal del castillo, lo mira y toma un poco de aire, al mismo tiempo mira a Tessaiga por unos instantes... de pronto, la puerta se abre; Kagura estaba presente y sonríe un poco al ver a Inuyasha de regreso.

Todo bien? Acabaste con la Jingo?

Iie, misión incompleta...- responde fríamente y Kagura lo mira seriamente.

A Naraku no le agradrá nada, sabes?

Me tiene sin cuidado tus amenazas, quiero ver a Kikyou...- ordena seriamente- llévame a ella! AHORA!

Kagura se sentía humillada ante esas palabras de superioridad de parte de Inuyasha, dice algo a regañadientes que no escucha el hanyou y de ese modo hace lo que el hanyou le ordena.

No pasa mucho cuando ellos están en esa sala, Kikyou estaba ahí y a su alrededor estaban sus serpientes caza almas y Naraku.

Hasta que te dignas a llegar aquí...- comenta Naraku con molestia, pero el hanyou no hace caso... mira a Kikyou.

Kikyou,... estás bien?- pregunta el hanyou, pero ella le contesta un poco indiferente.

Si, gracias...

Inuyasha hace una reverencia hacia Naraku y este se acerca a él, lo mira con superioridad y el hanyou lo siente.

Veo que no lograste con tu cometido...- dice Naraku y Kikyou habla también.

Me decepcionas Inuyasha, no acabaste con mi hermana...

Tendré mis razones por las cuales no las hice, si no necesitan mas yo me retiro de aquí- responde seriamente.

Si, puedes irte...- ordena el demonio- aunque recuerda que tu libertad sigue siendo mía...mira lo que tengo en mis manos...

Al decir eso, Inuyasha mira a Naraku y ve que tenía una pequeña esfera...

Como ves, esta esfera es tu alma y tu corazón que me pertenece a mi, como no lograste tu cometido no me queda de otra que esto sea de mi propiedad por siempre.

Mientras decía eso, cubre con sus manos dicha esfera y el hanyou cae al suelo de rodillas con un gran dolor en su pecho...sentía que algo se le oprimía lentamente.

... mal... dito... arg...

Kikyou no hacía ningún movimiento, solo observaba lo que sucedía, Naraku por su parte sonreía al ver a Inuyasha en ese estado.

Esto no es lo único que puedo hacer, así que... seguirás bajo mis órdenes.

Mal... dición...- se maldecia Inuyasha, no podía hacer nada.

Así.. Inuyasha, se retira y Kikyou mira a Naraku con cierta molestia.

No es necesario que hagas eso, pero será divertido verlo pelear en contra de mi hermana...

Si, lo mismo pienso...- comenta Naraku y nota una sonirsa de ella.

Pobre, cuando se entere de la verdad...

Todo a su tiempo, querida...

En Hokkaido, Kagome miraba el paisaje, ella se sentía un poco incómoda... pues sentía que Honshu no estaba bien, sentía que la gente sufría; podía percibirlo...

Honshu... está en peligro, no hay tiempo...- decía mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados- no puedo dejar que mi hermana y Naraku acaben con el pueblo que mi padre y mis ancestros lograron por mucho tiempo.. no, si es necesario... me enfrentaré a ti... mi querido Inuyasha...

Solo una leve lágrima recorre la mejilla de la chica hasta caer al suelo donde desaparece por completo... 

**Fin del capítulo XX**

Wow!... hemos llegado al no. 20!weeeee todo gracias a su apoyo! n.n como la ven?... T.T Sesshy rechazado por Kagome! buaaaaaaa

Inuyasha- ya era hora

Sessh- ¬¬ baka

Pero Inuyasha ya está en Honshu, qué pasara ahi?... por qué Kikyou no impidió que Naraku hiciera lo que hizo?... qué pasara entre Inuyasha y Kagome?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Ahora a los reviews:

**SeryDare4ever:** jajaja gracias, mou... pero esta vez Kagome no se puede quedar con Sesshoumaru sino será con el híbrido...

Sessh- -.- ese término es un poco duro... solo YO puedo usarlo!

Inuyasha- T.T no lo digan tan así! me trauma!

.- bueno, así lo tengo, aparte... o.o se arruinaría el fic si hago un cambio tan radical de pareja... T.T es casi decir que todo lo que les pasó para que estuviesen juntos y luego Kagome salga diciendo algo asi como: gomen Inuyasha, demo me casaré con Sesshoumaru y no puedo estar contigo... -.-U no me agrada la idea, pero... te sugiero algo... n.nU veo que eres fan de Sessh/Kag... mejor lee Eternity... es todo SesshxKag y no sale para NADA Inuyasha, oki doki? grax por el review!

Inuyasha- me trauman cuando me dicen así... -.-U

Sessh- mejor leo que el sigue(toma la hoja de las manos de Bunny)

**Hitoki-chan:** ... si, pero Inuyasha es baka en dejarse... pero admito que sólo se unió a él para saber de donde es exactamente, descuida humana, el baka estará bien... gracias por el review!

Inuyasha- ... ejem ok, dame eso Sesshoumaru(le quita la hoja de sus manos)

**Yelitza:** o.o te gustó la pelea?... mm bueno lo admito... fue buena, no te preocupes ya verás que pronto seré libre de ese bastardo! gracias por el review!

Mou, son todos... no se ierdan el siguiente capítulo de Jingo! pues poco a poco está llegando a su final TT

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	9. Kagome llega a Honshu, un enfrentamiento

**Capítulo XXI: Kagome llega a Honshu, un enfrentamiento**

****

Habían pasado algunos días mas, Kagome sale de la habitación en la cual estaba, pues ella ya estaba recuperada del todo; tanto su cuerpo como su mente... ésta estaba mas despejada y de ese modo ella se sentía mejor.

Kagome se había vestido con un kimono que los vasallos de Sesshoumaru le dejaron, éste era de color azul cielo, con adornos de flores de jazmín... ella sale de la habitación y ve a Shippo corriendo por ahí.

Kagome! Ya estás bien?- pregunta el zorrito alegre de verla de nuevo.

El zorrito salta hacia los brazos de Kagome y ésta sonríe, el pequeño estaba un poco extrañado porque era la primera vez que veía a Kagome con kimono.

Te pasa algo, pequeño?- pregunta la chica extrañada.

Es que... te ves muy linda así!

Eso provoca una sonrisa por parte de Kagome, pues era una de las pocas veces que escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios; baja al pequeño y lo mira.

Y dime Shippo, dónde están Miroku y Sesshoumaru?

Ellos están en una sala que está al fondo, no me dejan entrar!

Jejejeje gracias, cuando estés un poco mas grande podrás estar ahí- comenta la chica y nota que Shippo se molesta un poco.

Pero ya estoy grande!

Kagome no dice mas y camina hacia esa sala, abre las puertas y los dos seres se quedan extrañados al verla, su rostro estaba serio y se sienta cerca de ellos.

Kagome, te sientes mejor?- pregunta Miroku y ella contesta aun de forma un poco seria.

Hai, vayamos a Honshu...

Pero...- interviene Sesshoumaru- necesitamos idearlo, pues me han informado que los hombres de Naraku lo tienen bajo su poder por completo.

Nani?- Kagome no se lo esperaba y Miroku le sigue explicando, mientras que su semblante queda serio.

Si... además de todo... no tenemos respuesta alguna de Sango y de Kouga-san...

Eso, Kagome no lo sabía... se da cuenta que no sabía nada de ellos y su rostro se refleja la preocupación del modo que les pide a ellos que la pongan al tanto de todo.

Miroku y Sesshoumaru no les queda otra y les dicen todo... aunque Kagome se queda un poco extrañada con respecto a Kikyou...

Y de mi hermana, saben algo?...

...- se queda en silencio Miroku al igual que Sesshoumaru.

En el youkai un semblante de repugnancia y de horror se nota, pues recuerda ese momento cuando descubrió que ella no era una humana; Miroku mira a Kagome y toma sus manos.

... puedas que lo escucharás no te agrade nada... verás, tu hermana... no es humana... pues hemos descubierto que ella...- decía un poco dudoso el monje, del modo que el youkai es quien termina de hablar.

... que ella murió desde tiempo atrás...

Nani?... es cierto lo que me dicen?- queda sorprendida a esas palabras y mira a Sesshoumaru.

Si... lo descubrí.

Para Kagome era algo sin palabras, no creía que su hermana estuviese muerta... pero, no entendía como era que estuviera viva.

... ya veo...- responde ella mientras su mirada era hacia abajo.

Ella es lo que dicen... un humano hecho de barros y huesos- explicaba Miroku, dejando a Kagome más sorprendida.

Barro... y huesos?...

Hai, Naraku la revivió...- responde el youkai.

La chica se levanta y mira hacia la ventana, su mirada estaba un poco perdida y los observa con un poco de tristeza.

... ahora entiendo todo... ella, ha regresado por lo que le pertenece...

Qué quieres decir?- Miroku no entendía del todo lo que dijo la Jingo.

Mi padre exilió a ella y a mi madre de Honshu a Kyushu...

Lo recuerdas Kagome?- pregunta de nuevo el houshi.

Como no! de todas formas mi padre nunca lo quiso decir...

Entiendo...- Sesshoumaru asentía.

Hay un silencio entre ellos, Kagome es quien lo rompe al chocar sus puños contra la mesa en la cual estaban...

NO IMPORTA! DE TODAS FORMAS... QUIERO IR A HONSHU! Quiero regresar a mi lugar de origen y acabar con Naraku...

Aunque al decir esas palabras, por su mente pasa Inuyasha... sabía que si se enfrentaria a Naraku, Inuyasha también sería su enemigo, eso le oprime el corazón e intenta no reflejarlo; Miroku se da cuenta.

Pueda que sea algo duro... pero Kagome, estás dispuesta a hacerlo?- pregunta Miroku mirándola fijamente.

Yo...

No te preocupes Kagome, verás que todo regresará a la normalidad en Honshu...- comenta el youkai en plan de animarla un poco, ella asiente mientras sonríe.

Si, solo eso deseo... bien, vayamos a Honshu...

Todos asienten y de ese modo deciden prepararse... Kagome entra de nuevo a su habitación y se mira por el espejo que había enfrente de ella.

Inuyasha... si enemigos tenemos que ser, que así sea... Jun, ha regresado...- piensa la chica.

La chica toma sus ropas y no duda ni un segundo en cambiarse, se desata el obi del kimono y éste cae al suelo; la chica toma unas vendas y con ellas cubre sus pechos y de ese modo se viste... no tarda mucho que ella estaba vestida del mismo modo cuando salió de Honshu aunque con una pequeña diferencia... su cabello estaba suelto...

... lo mejor sería que me lo recogiera, asi no me estorbará tanto...

De ese modo, ella saca una cinta blanca y se lo peina en una coleta alta, pero se deja esos mechones en cada lado; sale de su habitación y ve que Miroku y Sesshoumaru estaban listos, Shippo de igual forma...

De nuevo así?...- comenta el youkai de Hokkaido- de verdad que te queda bien esa vestimenta.

Gracias- responde Kagome y Miroku les dice que estaba todo listo.

Es momento de irnos!

Así, todos ellos suben al barco que los llevaría ahí, a Honshu... en esa isla, Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en un árbol de los jardines del castillo, en su boca tenía un hueso de pescado y miraba el cielo... brumoso como siempre.

Mmm... que aburrido es esto, nada que hacer, a nadie que seducir y a nadie a quien matar... keh!

Por unos instantes Inuyasha recuerda la imagen de Kagome, de esa noche... un rubor muy ligero aparece de sus mejillas.

Arg! Todo fue una aventura, nada mas!

A qué te refieres con eso... Inuyasha?- dice una voz conocida para él.

El hanyou baja su vista y ve a Kikyou, éste se asusta un poco y baja de la rama, ella tenía su fría mirada de siempre.

Inuyasha, Naraku quiere verte, no tardes...

De acuerdo Kikyou...- contesta.

La mujer se iba de ahí, pero siente la mano del hanyou; ésta se queda un poco extrañada...

Me alegra estar aquí... y mas si estás tú...

Kikyou no dice nada, quita su mano de forma brusca y se va de ahí con un rostro un poco fastidiado, eso Inuyasha no lo nota pero se queda extrañado ante la reacción de ella.

...- observa como la mujer se iba de ahí.

De ese modo el hanyou llega la sala donde estaba Naraku, a su lado estaba Kikyou y él lo mira con superioridad...

Me ha llegado el informe de que la Jingo, Sesshoumaru y houshi Miroku han dejado Hokkaido y se acercan a Honshu- decía Naraku mientras ve que Inuyasha se sorprende un poco.

Y eso que?- era la respuesta de Inuyasha, pero intentaba no aparentar importancia.

Naraku se acerca a Inuyasha quedando a pocos centímetros de él, Inuyasha solo se pone mas serio de lo acostumbrado.

Que quiero que tengas a tu mando alguno de mis oni, cuando lleguen ellos, quiero que me los traigas aquí... pues yo mismo quiero darle muerte a Kagome...

Inuyasha se queda callado ante eso, cuando escucha el nombre de Kagome parecía que no estaba muy de acuerdo a eso... pero él mismo, se había hecho la promesa de olvidar todo lo que pasó con ella...

Alguna objeción?- habla Kikyou al ver a Inuyasha ligeramente dudoso.

Iie, ninguna... ellos estarán aquí...

Gira su vista y Kagura estaba a su lado, éste se siente un poco molesto a eso.

Y bueno creo que de nuevo trabajaremos en equipo, te parece?- dice burlonamente Kagura y sólo recibe como respuesta un gruñido por parte de su compañero.

...grrr...

Entonces, que así sea...- termina la conversación Naraku y ve como Inuyasha se retira.

Inuyasha se va primero y azota la puerta, Kagura solo sonríe a eso y Kikyou le dice algo.

Sigue con nuestras instrucciones- ordena Kikyou al igual que Naraku.

Pues no confiamos en Inuyasha.

De acuerdo...- responde Kagura mientras hace una pequeña reverencia.

El hanyou camina por los pasillos y se detiene en una sala que recuerda bien, era la sala donde él robó la alianza, por su mente pasan esos recuerdos y mira la puerta por unos segundos.

Entraré...

Se da cuenta que no había barrera alguna que lo protegiera, entra y para su sorpresa ahí estaban esas copas, parecía que Naraku la llevaba consigo aunque la deja en ese lugar... Inuyasha se queda extrañado porque ve algo brilloso dentro de ellas..

Nani?

De ese modo, intenta acercase a ellas, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que al intentar acercarse mas... una barrera lo rechaza y de ese modo cae hacia atrás, Inuyasha no sabía lo que pasaba, aunque ve el Shikkon o las cuatro copas que brillaban un poco.

No entiendo...

Al final, Inuyasha se va de ahí, lentamente deja la sala y las copas en el mismo estado seguían... Inuyasha corre hasta llegar a la parte mas alta del castillo, se da cuenta que un barco se estaba acercando... su olfato decía que ella... estaba cerca.

Kagome.. está cerca...- se decía para si mismo.

El barco estaba llegando a tierras de Honshu, Kagome por su parte, su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza al ver lo que era ahora... ruinas y la gente sufría.

Si Kagome, esto es el Honshu de ahora, desde que desapareció de aquí...- explicaba Miroku serio- se ha ido transformando en eso...- y Kagome no lo creía.

No... puede ser...

Bua! Está muy feo!- Shippo por su lado se quejaba del mal estado del lugar donde provenía, Sesshoumaru igual observa ese lugar.

Por lógica fue obra de Naraku y Kikyou...

Al paso de un rato, el barco desembarca y ellos salen de ahí con cautela, pues si los encontraban... podrían causar problemas...

... sigo sin creer que este es mi hogar... no lo parece...- las palabras de Kagome denotaban gran tristeza, se preocupaba mucho por su pueblo, Miroku le hacía de algín u otro modo que no se detuviera.

Sigamos Kagome, no te quedes atrás...- le pide el monje, sólo para evitar más retrasos.

Kirara también veía todo eso y Shippo igual, sus ojos estaban llorosos al ver que su hogar estaba bajo las tinieblas que lo cubrían... Sesshoumaru solo miraba todo con un rostro serio, no le gustaba nada de lo que todos miraban...

Pasan por algunos caminos y miran que muchas personas estaban muertas, Kagome no creía lo que veía, aunque una de esas escenas tan fuertes eran que en el suelo yacían una mujer con sus dos pequeños: eso la chica no podía soportar y esconde su rostro en el pecho de Sesshoumaru y este evita que siga viendo los cuerpos inertes.

Miroku se acerca a ellos y hace una bendición para que sus almas descansaran en paz...Shippo se escondía detrás de Kagome...

No te preocupes Kagome.

No...- decía la Jingo tristemente- puedo ver lo que estoy viendo... todos están cayendo por las fuerzas de Naraku... si, nosotros no estuviéramos preparados... estaríamos igual...

Así siguen su camino un rato mas hasta que de pronto, se internan en una densa niebla... ellos se detienen porque escuchan unos ruidos... el ruido de las hojas crujir...

No hay perder la guardia!- el youkai de ojos dorados prepara su espada y Miroku su báculo.

Salgan!- grita Miroku y Kagome solo observa.

Entonces, Sesshoumaru escucha el ruido de algo y al mismo tiempo una gran ventisca... toma a Kagome y, Miroku toma a Shippo, de ese modo esquivan el ataque...

Ese poder...- la chica parecía que lo reconocía, sabía quien era dueño de ese poder.

La niebla desaparece y cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que habían una gran número de oni y arriba de uno grande estaban Kagura e... Inuyasha...

Ustedes!- Miroku observa a los presentes y Kagura sonríe.

No son tontos.

De nuevo?...- Seshsoumaru observa a Kagura, no le extrañaba mucho su presencia.

Kagome estaba sin palabras... Inuyasha estaba ahí, éste de igual forma se sorprende un poco al verla, vestida con esas ropas que la hacen pasar por chico...Kagome se da cuenta que Inuyasha estaba vestido todo de negro, unos guantes cubrían sus manos y estaba protegido con una armadura... en sus manos poseía la Tessaiga ya evolucionada...

Keh!- dice Inuyasha fríamente- Ya sabíamos que estarían aquí.

Al decir esas palabras, salta y aterriza a pocos metros de ellos.. Sesshoumaru protege a Kagome que tenía en sus brazos a un Shippo temeroso.

Olvídalo 'hermano', no tengo intenciones de llevármela...- dice Inuyasha sin fijar su vista en Kagome, luego escucha las palabras burlonas de parte de Kagura.

Oh! Pero si hacen una linda pareja!

Cállate Kagura, si pasó algo entre nosotros... ha quedado...- dice el hanyou pero Kagome termina con la frase.

En el olvido...

El hanyou se sorprende un poco a esas palabras, Kagome deja a Shippo en el lomo de Kirara y prepara una flecha.

Kagome! Qué piensas hacer?- Miroku por su lado no entendía la actitud de ella.

Acabar con mi enemigo... eso- sus palabras eran firmes, era en serio lo que haría, Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente, no lo creía.

Kagome...

Inuyasha miraba fijamente a Kagome, nunca creyó que Kagome estuviera en ese estado, aunque en sus ojos logra ver que ella no deseaba hacerlo pero...

Vamos! Ataca! Somos enemigos, no?...

Lanza la primera flecha y pasa rozando a Inuyasha, Kagura se da cuenta que cambió un poco la dirección, entonces... utiliza su danza de las cuchillas.

Muere!- grita la mujer de los vientos tras lanzar su ataque.

Al atacar, los cuatro y Kirara son lanzados y reciben el ataque del modo que sus ropas se rasgan un poco.

Inuyasha! Tienes que pelear!- Kagura habla e Inuyasha asiente, realmente lo haría.

De acuerdo...

De ese modo, Inuyasha truena sus dedos del modo que usa sus garras de fuego, Miroku detiene el ataque usando su báculo.

No nos rendiremos!

Keh! Nadie puede derrotarme, jejejeje- las palabras de Inuyasha eran seguras, hasta cierto punto burlescas al verlos.

Vuelve a atacar una segunda vez y Miroku utiliza sus papeles sagrados que paralizan un poco a Inuyasha, éste sonríe de forma maligna.

Jajaja, no me hagan reir!

Retira los papeles que lo controlaban y realiza un Kaze no Kizu, aunque Sesshoumaru lo detiene con su Tenseiga...

Rayos!

Ves?- Seshsoumaru mira seriamente a su medio hermano- Mientras yo posea esta espada no eres rival para mi, pues ambas tienen el mismo poder...

... Inuyasha...- aun observa lo que ocurría, Kagura se le acerca.

Mmm aun lo amas?

Kagome no se esperaba que Kagura estuviese detrás de ella, del modo que recibe un gran golpe en su cabeza que la hace perder el conocimiento; ella cae al suelo y Sesshoumaru la ve...

Kagome!

Naraku la matará con sus propias manos y cuando suceda eso... Honshu y el resto de las islas serán de él...- decía Inuyasha dejando a Miroku sin palabras.

Nani?

Los oni ya los estaban atacando, Miroku no podía hacer nada y ve como Kagome era llevada por algunos de esos demonios... Shippo también ya había sido secuestrado...

Nos tienen rodeados...- el inuyoukai observa que muchos oni los rodeaban, Inuyasha ríe en son de victoria mientras que Miroku lo observa.

Keh! Mejor ríndanse y pueda que tenga compasión de ustedes dos.

Y así querías llevarte a Kagome?...

Bakas!- los calla a ambos- Ya lo dije... si hubo algo entre nosotros... eso quedó atrás, somos enemigos y nada de eso tiene ver...- esas últimas palabras molestaron mucho a Sesshoumaru.

Bastardo...

Iie, Kagura!

Qué quieres?- responde un poco fastidiada la mujer.

Que se lleven al monje! Quiero hablar con Seshsoumaru- ordena Inuyasha.

Miroku es atacado por los oni y de igual forma es llevado hacia el castillo, Sesshoumaru mira seriamente a Inuyasha y este de igual forma.

El bastardo aquí eres tú, pues no permitiré que me humilles una vez mas...- dice seriamente Inuyasha, pero provoca una sonrisa por parte de Sesshoumaru.

Ju, deja de decir palabras, pues no eres mas que un híbrido... QUE POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN MI PADRE TE ABANDONÓ!

Inuyasha se estaba enojando e intenta golpear a su hermano, no lo logra, el youkai esquiva con facilidad sus ataques...

Híbrido!

De una mano de Sesshoumaru aparece ese látigo verdoso con el cual logra atacar a Inuyasha...

Arg... rayos...

Usa su espada, corre con todas sus fuerzas y ambos chocan las espadas, los dos seres eran bastante fuertes del modo que ninguno se inclinaba por el otro...

No perdonaré que me hayan abandonado! NO LO PERDONARÉ!- Inuyasha estaba realmente enojado y su hermano igual.

Si a esas vamos... YO NO HICE NADA PARA QUE SUCEDIERA! FUE MI PADRE...

Kagura observaba eso un poco alejada de la zona de batalla, detrás de ella estaba Kikyou con su arco preparado...

Kikyou-san...

... esto no llegará a nada, será mejor que yo terminecon esta estúpida pelea...- comenta la hermana de Kagome.

Lanza una flecha y Sesshoumaru no se da cuenta de ello, del modo que... éste queda herido y cae de rodillas mientras se sostiene de la espada.

Nani?- Inuyasha se sorprende al ver esa flecha.

Gira su vista y ve a Kikyou... que se va de ahí, Kagura se acerca a él y queda enfrente de Sesshoumaru...

Maldita... alma... en pena... maldita Kikyou...- las palabras del youkai eran molestas.

Ohh, acaso te hirieron?- Kagura disfrutaba de ese momento e Inuyasha la observa.

Que intentas hacer?

Terminar con el trabajo...

La dama del viento termina con golpear a Sesshoumaru, éste pierde el conocimiento y es llevado por el enemigo... Inuyasha se va de ahí, mejor dicho... toma la misma dirección que Kikyou...

Por qué... no entiendo nada...

Kagura mira lo que sucedía, una sonrisa salía de sus labios mientras que...

Eres un tonto Inuyasha... un tonto... jejeejejeje- decía para sí Kagura, sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Ella mira como el hanyou se perdía en el bosque... en el camino que había tomado Kikyou... 

**Fin del capítulo XXI**

O.O ah kami! Inuyasha ha tomado prisioneros a Kagome, Sesshoumaru y a Miroku!... qué pasara? pero, que es lo que realmente quiere Kikyou?... será algo bueno o algo malo... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Sessh- bueno, la coneja dejó eso como recado... -.- no está y nosotros dos nos encargaremos de esto..

Inu- así es, o.o no ha llegado y nos dejó encargado los reviews... pasemos a ellos(Sessh toma la hoja).

**Kagome-N:**... u.u se que la conejo se portó un poco cruel en ese sentido pero, ella sabe lo que hace... n.nU eh gracias, es bueno saber que tengo fans como tu... aunque, mi corazón está con otra personita... u.u, mm pues no entiendo al baka de mi hermano, pero... yo en su lugar hubiese conservado ese prendedor, jejeje..

Inu- ¬¬ era necesario, no quería ni acordarme de Kagome.

Sessh- u.u en fin. como decía, Bunny ya sabe lo que hará al final con Inuyasha... de hecho, ya tiene el fic completo y en estos días cumple UN AÑO de haberse escrito, bueno de que se inició pues de terminarse fue en las primeras dos semanas de agosto(del año pasado, of course)... como dices, estamos ya pasando el capítulo 20... o.o.. gracias por el review

(Inu toma la hoja)

**Yelitza:** o.o mmm pues si, Kagome linda la pasó mal... a pesar de que Sesshoumaru intentó consolarla un rato... pues si, descuida chica! XD ya verás que terminaré siendo libre, pues no falta mucho para que Naraku pase a la historia! gracias por el review!

Sessh- y son todos... en fin, los estamos viendo en el siguiente capítulo...

Inu- de Jingo! nos vemos!

Se despiden... Sessh e Inu...y una conejo que apenas llegó..

Bunny n.n


	10. Inuyasha es traicionado

**Capítulo XXII: Inuyasha es traicionado**

****

Un lugar oscuro, eso era lo que se percibía en ese instante... lentamente una chica caminaba por ese sendero oscuro y sin alguna luz, vestía un kimono totalmente blanco y su cabello se confundía con la oscuridad...

Kagome no sabía donde se encontraba, no encontraba salida a lo que estaba viendo y donde estaba caminando; por una parte no tenía miedo porque sentía un ambiente un poco tranquilo...

.-Qué es este lugar?... por qué estoy aquí?...- se pregunta la chica.

La chica sigue caminando aunque algo la detiene de pronto, por alguna extraña razón ve algo que brilla cerca de ella; Kagome no lo duda y corre hacia ese brillo...

.-Qué será, siento como me llama... siento algo muy poderoso...

De nuevo se detiene, sus ojos se abren tanto al ver lo que veía... eran esas cuatro copas, el tesoro de las cuatro islas...

.-La... alianza...

Ella se extraña porque estaban brillando un poco, se acerca dándose cuenta la causa de su brillo, una sustancia extraña de color rosado brillaba con mucha intensidad...

.-Esto...

Kagome se siente atraída por esa sustancia, del modo que toma una copa y la mira un poco... su mirada se apaga y se acerca la copa a sus labios... esa primera copa la bebe, toma esa sustancia extraña y lo deja para seguir con la segunda, luego con la tercera...

Mientras lo hacía, Kagome siente algo extraño dentro de ella... una puzada en su pecho aparece y retroceder, pero faltaba solo una, la toma pero duda un poco en tomarla...

.-... iee...

No puede, sigue mirando esa copa y al mismo tiempo la sustancia extraña...algo dentro de ella le decía que tomara esa última copa; así lo hace... bebe su contenido y solo... se crea una luz muy fuerte...

.-Nani?- la chica despierta alterada tras ese extraño sueño.

Su respiración estaba agitada, mira a su alrededor y ve que estaba en lo que eran los calabozos del lugar... pone su mano en su garganta al sentir una gran resequedad.

.-Arg...me duele un poco...

Gira su vista y ve a Sesshoumaru que yacía sin conocimiento y Miroku se le acerca..

.-Has despertado, Kagome...- comenta aliviado y más porque ella sonríe un poco.

.-Dónde... estamos.

En los calabozos...- responde amablemente.

La chica se queda un poco extrañada porque la mirada del monje no era la misma de siempre, era triste...

Pasa algo?

.-Ven... he encontrado a Sango...y a Kouga...- el houshi le indica que la siguiera, mientras que ella se queda extrañada a ello.

.-Nani?

El monje lleva a la chica al fondo del lugar y ésta se asusta al ver lo que veía... el cuerpo de Sango yacía en el suelo mientras que Kouga parecía sentado pero, en su pecho llevaba una flecha, Kagome corre hacia ellos.

.-SANGO! KOUGA!

La chica se acerca a Sango y mira que su rostro no tenía color, su cuerpo estaba frío por completo... Kagome se horriza...

.-Miroku... acaso.. ella..- tenía miedo de una mala respuesta, sus ojos muestran una ligera tristeza pero el monje sólo baja su vista, no tenía el valor de decirlo viéndola a los ojos.

.-Han robado su alma, alguien fue el culpable de esta atrocidad... la bella Sango está en ese estado terrible...

.-Sango...

Entonces se acerca a Kouga y mira la flecha, la analiza un poco y se queda helada... parecía conocer al dueño de dicho objeto..

.-Kikyou...- murmura, Miroku se extraña.

.-Nani?

.-Esta flecha es de Kikyou… de mi HERMANA!- dice molesta la Jingo- CÓMO FUE CAPAZ DE REALIZAR TAL ACTO? COMO SE ATREVE A LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS!- Miroku sólo la observa.

La chica se levanta y se acerca a Miroku, lo jala un poco de sus ropas y éste no sabía que decir.

.-Esto no pasaría si ese Inuyasha no se roba la Alianza, ellos estarían aquí... AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS!... DEMO... KAMI! QUIERO SALVARLOS!

Estaba realmente molesta, Kagome se sentía mal... al verlos en ese estado, Miroku no tenía idea de cómo rescatar sus vidas, la chica de nuevo se acerca a Kouga y mira la flecha, ella de pronto... comienza a sacarla del cuerpo de éste.

.-Yo misma te salvaré!

Hace muchos esfuerzos para lograrlo, Miroku se queda impresionado a la fuerza de la chica... ella intentaba de todos los modos posibles... el monje ve claramente como una luz aparecía y la flecha brillaba; Kagome logra hacerla polvo y cae en el pecho de Kouga un poco cansada...

.-Kagome!- el monje se espanta al estado de ella.

.-...es... poderosa... la flecha de mi hermana es poderosa...- sus palabras eran un poco entrecortadas, había gastado mucha fuerza en lograrlo, Miroku se acerca a ella preocupado.

.-Aún no estás entrenada para hacerlo! Pudiste haber muerto!

Ella solo sonríe un poco y se queda ahí...

.-Si es por salvar a los seres que quiero, no me importa el riesgo...

Ella se queda extrañada porque no escuchaba el latido del corazón de Kouga, eso... la hace entristecer y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos...

.-Demo... acaso... no fue posible?... Kouga...

Y llora un poco, pero no se da cuenta que unos fuertes brazos la rodean... ella se queda helada...

.-...un sueño... hecho realidad... Kagome mía...- habla una voz muy conocida para ella, la chica se sorprende al verlo… bien.

.-Estás… vivo?

La mirada de Kagome se encuentra con la de un Kouga recién despierto, éste sonrie y acerca mas a la chica a su cuerpo.

.-Me has salvado!...- habla Kouga y Kagome lo mira con asombro y felicidad.

.-Yo... que bueno!

Y abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Kouga que se siente adolorido, pero por su cuerpo un gran escalofrío aparece porque ve la mirada asesina de Sesshoumaru.

.-Sesshoumaru! estás bien?- pregunta Kagome tras separarse de Kouga y éste mira lo ocurrido de manera 'indiferente'.

.-Lo estaba hasta...-mira a Kouga- que este baka regresó a la vida...

.-Pensé que estabas muerto, pero veo que no!- eran el saludo de Kouga para su gran amigo Sesshoumaru, éste lo mira más serio.. no le gustó el comentario.

.-Acaso querías verme muerto?- pregunta fríamente y nota una sonrisa de parte del ookami.

.-Pues por mi fuera... si

Lo mismo de siempre, una discusión por parte de esos dos... Kagome y Miroku tenían una gran gota en sus cabezas y los miraban de forma extraña...

.-Pues nadie te extrañó!

.-Si claro!- responde Kouga- Kagome si me extrañó!-jala a la chica.

.-No metas a Kagome en esto!- Sesshoumaru se molesta y jala de igual forma a la chica.

.-Ah si? desde cuando la defiendes... acaso ya son novios?...- pregunta curioso el chico; Kagome solo pedía a kami que se calmaran.

Eso para el youkai era una piedra en su cabeza, pues había recordado que ella... quería a otra persona, en pocas palabras... a su hermano.

.-Eso no te incumbe!- se da la vuelta el youkai molesto y con sus brazos cruzados, para Kouga que algo muy interesante.

.-Slaro que si! o... acaso Kagome conoció a un hombre mucho mas guapo, galán y con mejores modales que las que tú tienes... 'Lord' Sesshoumaru?

Lo detestaba, Sesshoumaru tenía ganas de matar en ese instante a Kouga, no quería recordar eso hasta que... Kagome los detiene.

.-Basta! No es momento para pelear por cosas de ese tipo.

.-Él empezó- Sesshoumaru responde y Kouga lo mira feo.

.-Y tú baka que le sigues!- era la respuesta de Kouga.

Se miran de forma fulminante y se dan las espaldas, Kagome deseaba que eso acabara...

.-Ya... mejor dejen eso para otra ocasión, creo que lo mejor sería salir de aquí cuanto antes- hace el comentario del modo que Miroku estaba de su lado.

.-...ese Naraku es un bastardo...- comenta el lobo, una ira en si interior se formaba lentamente, Sesshoumaru igual habla molesto.

.-Pero igual esa Kikyou está metida en todo eso..

.-Así es...- responde Kagome.

Ellos siguen ahí, mientras eso pasaba... Inuyasha seguía caminando por los arbustos mientras era conducido por el aroma de huesos y barro de Kikyou.

.-No entiendo a Kikyou... por qué hace esto?...- piensa el chico extrañado.

Su olor lo seguía llevando hasta toparse con una zona en la que no había nada... ni arbustos ni otra clase de plantas...

.-Hasta aquí llega su olor...

.-Supuse que me seguirías... Inuyasha- habla una femenina y casi espectral voz.

Kikyou estaba al fondo del lugar, miraba a Inuyasha de forma seria; éste se acerca a ella hasta quedar pocos metros de separación entre ambos.

.-No entiendo lo que te pasa- Inuyasha queria una explicación a su comprtamiento pero ella, evita contestar esas cuestiones.

.-No me pasa nada.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Inuyasha la abraza... ésta siente repugnancia ante ese acto, lo rechaza por completo y se aleja un poco de él; Inuyasha estaba sin palabras a lo que veía...

.-Pero... por qué lo hiciste?- le extraña su actitud, su mirada era de sorpresa y un poco de... tristeza.

.-...Inuyasha, recuerda bien quien eres... uno de los vasallos de Naraku.

.-Y eso que?- responde molesto-... tú sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi!

.-Deja de decir esas palabras- habla con su tono tan característico, ríe un poco al asunto-... no tienes derecho para hacerlo.

El hanyou no entendía nada, una segunda ocasión intenta acercarse a ella pero... esta lo amenaza con una flecha.

.-Ju, a ver si entendí bien... lo que dices me das a entender que me amas?- se hace la incrédula, su cinismo era más que presente-...y tú, piensas que yo siento lo mismo?

.-Nani?...- estaba sin palabras, no lo entendía, Inuyasha no lo creía.

.-Baka, para serte sincera... nunca sentí algo por ti, un ser sin vida como yo no tiene la capacidad para sentir esas cosas...- eran las palabras de ellas, tan frías como su propio cuerpo.

Eso para Inuyasha era algo fuerte, nunca creyó que Kikyou hiciera eso... Inuyasha se da cuenta que todo ese tiempo había sido un juguete de ella, él... siente un fuerte dolor en su corazón... pero al mismo tiempo una gran furia, nadie había jugado con él... nadie! Ni siquiera Kagome...

Al mismo tiempo aparece Naraku, su sonrisa burlona miraba a un Inuyasha destrozado.

.-Al parecer te ha dicho la verdad... jejejeje torpe- comenta burlonamente el oni de Kyushu, Inuyasha no permitiría esos insultos.

.-Bastardo... NADIE JUEGA CON INUYASHA! NADIE JUEGA CON EL ASESINO INUYASHA!

De ese modo, Inuyasha desenvaina su espada pero ésta, sale de sus manos al sentir la flecha de la mujer rozar por su mano...

.-Ni lo intentes...-lo detiene la mujer.

.-Así es, eres un torpe Inuyasha, has caído en esos sentimientos de alguien que realmente ya no vive, pues Kikyou murió hace mas de tres años!- explica Naraku pero Inuyasha no podía creerle.

.-... no puede ser, no puedo creer...

.-Ju, y que me dices de Kagome...- cuando dice ese nombre, Inuyahsa se altera... no deseaba que le hiciesen daño después de todo.

.-Eso no te incumbe! Garras de acero!

Lanza un ataque pero Kikyou lo detiene al crear una barrera, Naraku sonríe de forma maligna, mientras que la mujer de barro lanza otra flecha...

.-No... puede ser...

.-Recuerda bien Inuyasha, poseo tu alma y tu corazón...-amenaza el oni- como no lograste tu objetivo, yo puedo decidir si mueres o no... jejeje

Le muestra de nuevo al hanyou esa esfera y cierra con su puño; Inuyasha siente un gran dolor en su cuerpo y cae... el oni se reía ante ese momento y Kikyou lo miraba con desprecio.

.-Hasta crees que yo sentiré algo por ese maldito híbrido! Entiendo bien como te abandonó tu familia!- dice Kikyou.

Inuyasha se sentía mas que humillado, detestaba por completo que le direjan eso... y mas si mencionaban a su madre.

.-Lo mas seguro que esa pobre humana de tu madre esté en el infierno... jejeje, era una ilusa- comenta Naraku, siendo la gota que derramó el vaso para Inuyasha.

.-CALLA!... NO TIENEN... DERECHO DE HABLAR ASÍ A MI MADRE!

Pero el dolor en su pecho era mas fuerte, Naraku mira a Kikyou por el ovillo de su ojo.

.-Es momento, mata a Inuyasha, ya no me sirve mas...- murmura al grado que ella lo escucha a la perfección asintiendo.

.-Como quieras... Naraku.

Así, Kikyou prepara otra flecha pero esta brillaba con mucha intensidad, parecía que tenía una gran cantidad de poder y no lo piensa ni dos veces en lanzarla.

.-Muere Inuyasha!

La lanza, la flecha estaba dirigida hacia el hanyou, este se había dado cuenta que no tenía salvación alguna... no lo duda y cierra sus ojos para esperar ese momento. Cuando la flecha estaba por llegar a su destino... la Tessaiga reacciona y cual va siendo su sorpresa que esta automáticamente crea una barrera la cual hace trizas la flecha...

.-Nani?- Kikyou se queda helada al igual que Naraku.

.-Imposible...

Inuyasha se da cuenta de ello y sonríe, toma la espada y la mira con cariño.

.-Pueda que mi padre me haya abandonado en Kyushu con mi madre, pero no puedo negar que me ha dejado un buen regalo... no importa si muero, pero ustedes serán mis próximas víctimas...- su tono era amenazador y su mirada fría...

Guarda la espada en su vaina y salta lo mas alto que podía del modo que se va de ahí... ambos seres se quedan sin palabras.

.-... estúpido...je, aunque todo está listo...

.-Si...

Naraku se va de ahí y Kikyou se queda unos instantes en ese lugar, al paso de unos cuantos minutos, la celda donde se encontraban Kagome y compañía era abierta... todos ellos se quedan un poco extrañados a lo que veían, pues uno de los oni que estaban bajo las órdenes de Naraku entra.

.-Por órdenes de Naraku-sama, Jingo Kagome será llevada ante él- ordena el demonio.

.-Nani?...- Miroku se queda extrañado y Kouga se interpone.

.-Nadie se lleva a MI Kagome!

.-...- Sesshoumaru solo se limita a ver, estaba muy atento pero observa a una confudida Kagome.

.-No entiendo nada, nada de esto!

Pero el oni no hace caso y se lleva a Kagome, ella se imponía pero el demonio era mucho mas fuerte y grande que ella, sus amigos quedan helados ante eso... no sabían lo que pasaría.

.-Esto no me huele bien...- comenta el youkai- tengo un mal presentimiento...

.-Nada mas le hace algo a Kagome y MUERE!- Kouga se truena sus dedos y Miroku intenta poner calma al ambiente.

.-Debemos de salir de aquí cuanto antes, sino... este será nuestro destino final...

Cerca de ahí, Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad... quería ver a Kagome y decirle todo... aunque dentro de él se sentía traicionado, pues aquella mujer que decía quererlo le salió que todo era una farsa, pero sobretodo... estaba realmente destrozado a esa traición...

Ella, Kagome es la única que puede liberarme de esto...- piensa el hanyou, se imagina por unos instantes a la Jingo.

Kagome por su parte cae al suelo cuando el oni la deja caer, ella se molesta ante ese mal trato y fija su vista... Naraku estaba presente, a su lado... Kikyou.

.-Us... tedes- se queda helada, Naraku sonríe en son de bienvenida.

.-De nuevo nos vemos las caras Kagome.

.-Hermana querida, de verdad es bueno verte viva..- comenta Kikyou falsamente.

.-... que intentan...- Kagome por su lado sentía que las cosas eran tensas, el peligro estaba muy presente, para ella, sus amigos y para su pueblo.

Solo escucha la risa de Naraku, una risa bastante escalofriante del modo que Kagome se aterroriza y mas... ve como el lugar se rodeaba de oni, Naraku se acerca a ella y la alza.

.-La vida de Kagome Jingo ha... llegado a su final... 

**Fin del capítulo XXII**

O.O oh por todos los kamis! las cosas ya están tensas, la pelea por Honshu ha dado inicio pero... que pasrá con Kagome ahora que está en manos de Naraku?... que querrá decir el extraño sueño que tuvo ella? Inuyasha podrá evitar lo que está por ocurrir y... que será de sus amigos? esto y más en el próximo capítulo de este fic!

MOU debo decir que lamentablemente Jingo está llegando cada vez más a su final! T.T y bueno debo agradecer a todos por seguirlo! muy a pesar que al inicio me lo borraron los del FFnet y bueno, será mejor que pasemos a los reviews! O.O por hoy yo contestaré los mensajes... -.- ambos bakas se fueron a no se donde y me abandonaron aquí T.T

**Aryaminuyasha:** jajajajaja... bueno, a Kikyou todavía no le llega su momento... asi que no la puedo matar aún, mmm si, Inuyasha y Kagome no saben que hacer, pero después de mucho Inuyasha recapacitó y bueno, está en busca de la Jingo... XD bueno, gracias por tu palabras y tu review!

O.o mou, solo fue uno.. bueno, pues aun asi les doy las gracias de todas formas a todos ustedes y bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización de Jingo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	11. Duelo por la verdadera Jingo

**Capítulo XXIII: duelo por la verdadera Jingo**

****

Inuyasha por su parte había llegado a los calabazos, miraba por todas partes si nadie lo espiaba... de pronto, siente algo dentro de su ser... un mal presentimiento.

.-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, no me lo perdonaría... Kagome...- piensa el hanyou al sentirse un poco preocupado.

El hanyou deseaba ver a Kagome una vez mas, sigue su camino hasta dar con ellos... con los amigos de Kagome...

.-Miren a quien tenemos aquí...- habla Sesshoumaru con un poco de ironía y sonríe en forma de burla- al híbrido de mi hermano.

.-No me da gusto ver a un hermano como tú!- contesta Inuyasha bastante serio, mira a Miroku cuando éste se le dirige.

.-Inuyasha... acaso estás aquí porque deseas ver a Kagome?- sus palabras igual eran frías, Kouga cruza sus brazos y lo mira de forma amenazadora.

.-No confío en ti.

Todos miraban de forma desconfiada a Inuyasha, se da cuenta y baja un poco su mirada...

.-...Kagome... dónde está ella?

.-Naraku se la ha llevado- contesta Miroku, pero el youkai de Hokkaido lo mira desafiante.

.-Se suponía que deberías de saberlo...- comenta Sesshoumaru.

Hay un minuto de silencio en eso, Inuyasha mira los fríos ojos de Sesshoumaru; el resto se acerca a él...

.-... ese bastardo... de seguro que la quiere muerta, como no logré su cometido...- contesta el hanyou, mientras aprieta sus puños intentando ocultar erse coraje que lentamente lo dominaba.

.-Qué es eso que nos quieres decir?- pregunta Kouga interesado en ello, Inuyasha alza su voz y le grita.

.-Que Naraku la matará!...

.-Entonces abre esto y déjanos salir!- ordena Sesshoumaru tras escuchar esa noticia.

.-Tranquilos...- intenta calmar a los dos youkai, Miroku mira seriamente a Inuyasha- Inuyasha, podemos confiar en ti?

.-... si, no suelo hacer esto... pero... no quiero que Kagome muera...

Eso lo decía mientras desenvaina su Tessaiga, la blande de tal modo que ellos salen de ahí, Sesshoumaru lo mira de forma desafiante, cuando está a unos cuantos centímetros le da un gran puñetazo que lo hace caer, los presentes se quedan helados ante eso...

.-Por qué... por qué lo hiciste?

.-Porque si no lo dices perderé a la persona que mas me importa, estuviste cegado por mucho tiempo y ahora la venda de tus ojos ha caído... realmente Kagome tiene algo que nadie puede descifrar...- eran las palabras de un inu youkai preocupado y molesto, Kouga igual lo mira de ese mismo modo.

.-Baka!

Miroku es el último en salir, pues en sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo de su Sango, la abraza un poco y mira a Inuyasha.

.-Keh!... monje, si Naraku muere... el alma de esa humana regresará a su cuerpo...

.-Solo deseo que tus palabras fuesen verdaderas.

.-Sé que sigo sin dar confianza, pero esa es la verdad...- comenta Inuyasha ligeramente molesto por esa falta de confianza- he estado viviendo toda mi vida en Kyushu y es lógico que sepa de eso.

De ese modo, ellos parten hacia donde estaría Kagome... la chica de Honshu, estaba helada al ver que Naraku la amenazaba con su arma en su cuello, ella no decía ninguna palabra.

.-Vamos hermana, no tengas miedo...- le decía Kikyou con una sonrisa en sus labios- este es tu destino.

.-No le encuentro sentido a todo esto... hermana, tú mejor que nadie sabe por qué mi padre las exilió... nuestra madre cometió un grave error en el que fuiste involucrada- explicaba Kagome intentando aparentar cierta calma, pero su hermana se altera más al recordarle eso.

.-Deja de decir eso!

.-Ju, Jingo...- Naraku por su lado estaba emocionado a lo que estaba por hacer- ahora que lo vemos, tienes ese mismo carácter que tu padre, ese simple humano que murió de enfermo...

.-Nadie habla así de mi padre!- las palabras de Kagome sonaban molestas, detestaban que dijeran eso de Tenno.

Al decir esas palabras, de las ropas de Kagome sale una daga la cual Naraku logra detectar, su mano se vuelve una cuhilla y parte en dos la hoja de dicho objeto; Kagome se sorpende ante eso y Naraku no duda en darle un golpe en su estómago que la hace caer.

.-... ra...yos...

Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que Kikyou utiliza una katana que tenía en sus manos y si no era porque esquiva con dificultad el ataque, ella estaría muerta... Kagome solo ve que sus ropas se rasgan un poco.

.-Naraku, observa como tomaré venganza sobre mi hermana...

.-Ju, así me quitas un peso de encima...- decía el demonio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

De ese modo, Naraku desaparece y ambas chicas quedan solas, Kikyou la mira con odio mientras que Kagome se levanta con un poco de dificultad...

.-No imaginé que a esto llegáramos- comenta Kagome mientras tambalea un poco.

.-Así es... tantos años esperé este momento Kagome, pues... si no fuera por Naraku, estaría aun bajo tierra!

.-Acaso...- Kagome no entendía a la perfección que ocurría, su hermana la mira disimulando sorpresa.

.-Y te dices llamar Jingo?... no me hagas reír! Si, estuve muerta por tres largos años... mi madre y yo morimos en un ataque de los oni en Kyushu...

Kagome no creía lo que estaba por escuchar, su cuerpo queda inmóvil y solo escuchaba las palabras de su hermana... de Kikyou...

Las cosas en Kyushu nunca fueron buenas, ahí los humanos y youkai de débil fuerza no duraban mucho tiempo con vida... pues los oni no perdían ni un solo instante en acabar con sus vidas.

Realmente para esos seres la vida era muy dura, no había luz... el Sol nunca iluminaba esa isla, siempre era oscuridad y frialdad...

En el oscuro bosque, dos mujeres corrían como podían, sus rostros mostraban total terror porque detrás de ella unos seres del inframundo las seguían...

Eran dos mujeres bastante idénticas, solo que una de ellas en su rostro motraba que era mayor que la otra...

Kikyou y su madre corrían para escapar de esos demonios que deseaban su sangre, sus cuerpos, sus almas...

.-Vamos! No te detengas!- decía la mujer llena de miedo, toma de la mano a su hija que igual estaba asustada.

.-..si...

Los demonios eran demasiados rápidos y de ese modo, ambas mujeres ven como esos seres las rodeaban por completo, Kikyou sin pensarlo usa algunas de sus flechas.

.-Váyanse de aquí!

Eran poderosas esas flechas, pero la chica no se da cuenta que su madre queda desprotegida y de ese modo ella mira como esos demonios acaban con su vida, lentamente ella ve como era la presa de esos oni... no lo creía...

.-No... puede ser...

Al ver a su madre sin vida, no duda ni un segundo en alejarse de ahí, aun en sus manos tenía su arco con algunas flechas y corre para salvar su vida, tenía miedo aunque no lo mostraba... su rostro frío lo disfrazaba.

La mujer sigue corriendo hasta que ve que estaba totalmente rodeada y de ese modo, no encuentra salida alguna y usa sus flechas.

.-No moriré con tanta facilidad!- decía esas palabras con ligera firmeza, temblaba ligeramente pero los mira desafiante- No sin antes de vengar a mi padre!

Los demonios atacan al unísono y de ese modo Kikyou no logra salir viva de esa... siente como cada demonio probaba un poco de ella hasta que... estos la dejan y ella, cae al suelo casi sin vida...

.-... no puede ser...deseo con toda mi alma vengar a mi padre, a Kagome... a Honshu...- sus palabras desaparecían lentamente, al mismo tiempo que su pobre alma.

Ella muere en ese instante, Kikyou siente que ella lentamente caía a un vacío oscuro donde no había nada mas que esa oscuridad..

.-Siento.. como mi cuerpo cae a este vacío... dónde llegaré?...- se preguntaba al sentir que caía.

Pero la mujer ve una luz un poco extraña lo que hace alzar un poco su rostro, Kikyou ve que ésta se materializa del modo que forma a un hombre de ojos de fuego y cabellos azabaches...

.-Tú...

.-No es seguido ver a una Jingo en este lugar..- comenta ese hombre de mirada misteriosa.

.-Yo... no soy una Jingo...- se decía la mujer, su rostro denotaba ira al escuchar ese título.

.-Claro que lo eres...- afirma el hombre y la mira fijamente- acaso no lo eres solo porque fuiste exiliada con tu madre?

.-Cómo sabes eso?... acaso... sabes de mi?- pregunta la mujer extrañada, él sólo sonríe.

.-Sé eso y más... dulce Kikyou...

.-Quien eres?

.-Naraku, ese es mi nombre...

Naraku se acerca un poco mas a la mujer y la mira, ésta se sorprende porque ve como sus heridas desaparecían al sentir sus manos en sus hombros...

.-Realmente deseas venganza?- pregunta Naraku.

.-... por qué? Si ya estoy muerta- contesta Kikyou, pero el oni la mira de nuevo.

.-No te preocupes... regresarás a la vida, yo mismo te daré un cuerpo nuevo...

.-Que así... sea... Naraku...

De ese modo, Naraku regresa a la vida a Kikyou, ésta ve el lugar y mira su cuerpo nuevo... ahí estaba Naraku, su salvador...

.-...- Kagome no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, estaba helada, y Kikyou ríe un poco ante ello.

.-Sé que no tienes palabras para decirme algo, solo debo agregar que acabaré con lo que nunca pude lograr estando en vida!

.-Espera!- la detiene- Yo aun no entiendo por qué hizo eso mi padre!- pero Kikyou la calla, no lo permitiría.

.-Cállate!

Al decir eso, Kikyou ataca a Kagome y ésta esquiva lo esquiva... ve que al fondo había una katana del modo que va por ella y se defiende, Kikyou intenta de nuevo atacarla y Kagome, logra desenvainar la espada del modo que se provoca un estruendo de ambas hojas de la espada.

.-No sabes lo que pasamos...- decía Kikyou llena de coraje, Kagome sólo inentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

.-Deja de decir eso!

Las dos se alejan un poco y se miran por unos instantes, Kagome se lanza al ataque y Kikyou es herida un poco, aunque no entiende ese ataque de su hermana.

.-Ya no eres mi hermana...- Kagome habla, le dolía decir esa triste verdad hacia su hermana- solo un ser de barro y huesos!

.-Hasta que te das cuenta...- sonríe Kikyou divertida a ello- Kagome, así que prepárate para morir!

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y los demás corrían por los largos pasillos del castillo de los Jingo, Inuyasha se estaba desesperando porque eran pasillos muy largos.

.-Ahora entiendo...- de pronto habla Sesshoumaru y observa el lugar- los Jingo sabían como desviar a su enemigo.

.-Si...- afirma Kouga al detenerse igual, pero Inuyasha se desespera... él no lo sabía.

.-Si eso sabían desde antes... por que no lo dijeron?

.-Porque nunca lo preguntaste, baka!- le contestan ambos youkai intentando tener paciencia en alguien como él, pero Miroku los detiene.

.-Basta!... si, este palacio de Honshu... tiene sus propias trampas cuando siente que está en peligro, mejor síganme!

El monje que en su espalda aun tenía a Sango queda enfrente, Kouga se acerca a él y se ofrece a cargar a Sango; así, todos siguen su camino pero... ven que Kagura les lanza un ataque usando su abanico.

.-Eso nunca!- Sesshoumaru queda al frente y al mismo tiempo habia desenvainado su espada.

El youkai de Hokkaido blande con gran fuerza la Tenseiga y de ese modo Kagura hace acto total de presencia.

.-Son muy listos...- los mira molesta, Inuyasha la mira de forma amenazadora.

.-Deja el paso Kagura!

.-Tú con ellos...- la mujer de los vientos no se esperaba esa grata sorpresa y lo mira con aires de superioridad- eso es una traición hacia la fidelidad de Naraku, con mas razón no dejaré libre este camino! Danza de las cuchillas!

Miroku de sus ropas saca algunos de sus pergaminos y los lanza hacia la dama de los vientos, ella sonríe de forma burlona porque estos se parten a la mitad cuando las cuchillas pasan sobre ellos; el monje se queda ahí...

.-Es imposible, estos papelitos no pueden contra mi!

De veras lo crees asi?- pregunta Kouga divertido a lo que estaba por ocurrir, la mujer lo mira raro.

La mujer se queda un poco extrañada porque de pronto se siente paralizada, no podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo... su abanico cae mientras Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella.

.-Nadie es rival para el gran Sesshoumaru...- le dice mirándola fijamente, luego hacia los presentes- Kouga, monje... Inuyasha...- éste último lo mira curioso.

.-Ecaso estás marcando el momento de tu muerte?- pregunta extrañado Inuyasha ante la decisión del youkai.

.-Sigan su camino...- responde Sesshoumaru- agradezco el conjuro de houshi Miroku, eso me da una gran ventaja...

Los demás no dicen nada y se van de ahí, Sesshoumaru se queda con Kagura que aun no salía del trance del conjuro...

.-No... puedes... matarme...

Mientras eso seguía, en otra sala ambas hermanas seguían peleando:

.-Basta Kikyou! Basta!…- Kagome intentaba de alguna forma evitar más los ataques de su hermana, pero le eran imposible- mi padre por alguna razón lo hizo, nunca lo supe, por algo lo hizo...

.-No entiendes nada!- gritaba con coraje Kikyou- Aun así... yo pude ser la siguiente Jingo! No tú!

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Kagome que ve claramente como Kikyou sacaba una especie de pequeño rosario y de ese modo ella queda paralizada.

.-No... puede… ser..

.-Te mataré, con el mismo método como lo hice con esa exterminadora...

La hermana de Kagome parecía que decía unas pequeñas palabras, la otra otra chica por su parte no podía moverse; el hechizo cosistía en paralizar a tu enemigo y con ellos puedes matarlo y simplemente: quitarle su alma de su cuerpo.

.-Tu momento a llegado...- Kikyou podía ya visualizarse una victoria pero...

.-Iee... no... será… así!

Cual va siendo la sopresa para Kikyou que Kagome logra liberarse del hechizo y de ese modo, logra encestarle a su hermana un puñetazo y al mismo tiempo, toma ese rosario para verlo un poco.

Kikyou se levanta con cierta dificultad y se da cuenta que no tenía ese objeto con el que controlaba a su hermana.

.-Maldita...

.-... no sabía que podías realizar este tipo de conjuros...- comenta kagome mientras inspecciona ese rosario.

De los labios de Kikyou aparece una sonrisa de burla, pues se da cuenta que a Kagome le faltaba mucho por aprender.

.-Es lógico que no sepas este tipo de conjuros porque tu padre te lo prohibió...- explica su hermana mayor- de hecho, creo que no tienes conocimiento de los verdaderos Jingo...

.-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Kagome extrañada a la mirada de su hermana.

.-Un Jingo no es solo el líder de Honshu, tú sabes bien por que nuestra familia ha tenido una larga historia y al mismo tiempo ha perdurado en el tiempo?

La líder de Honshu no sabía lo que Kikyou le estaba diciendo,eso hace que su defensa baje un poco y su hermana logra darle un golpe en su abdomen que la hace caer.

.-Verás...- Kikyou la alza de sus ropas y la mira de forma burlona- los Jingo, no solo se destacan por su liderazgo en Honshu, son personas poderosas... son humanos con capacidades extaordinarias que llegamos a la altura de los youkai y los oni de las otras islas... me extraña que nuestro padre nunca te lo dijo, supongo que tiene que ver nosotras sus razones- la deja caer y la Jingo se levanta con un poco de dificultad.

.-... ahora lo entiendo todo...

Kagome se levanta y ve que no estaba tan herida, alza su vista y de ella aparece una ligera sonrisa la cual moleta mucho a Kikyou y a su alrededor, se crea un aura de color negro. Kagome miraba lo que sucedía pero se queda helada al ver que de las manos de Kikyou, aparece un arco con una flecha de color negro.

.-Si tú lo deseas...- le hace el comentario- puedes ser la Jingo mas poderosa, pero no!... porque yo lo seré!- ella se estaba preparando para matarla.

.-Lo entiendo todo... entiendo las palabras de mi padre...- piensa la chica y al mismo tiempo, observa lo que hace su hermana; un recuerdo le viene a su mente:

.-Cuida… Honshu… cuida a todos… pero… pero… sobretodo… sé feliz… no cometas… los mismos errores… que tu… padre… no… permitas que… el poder te… domine… no…

Entonces... las exilio por... ambición?... acaso... Kikyou dice la verdad?- piensa una vez más, ya tenía la respuesta al odio de su hermana hacia su padre, su reino y hacia ella.

La chica solo miraba como el arco estaba siendo preparado y a punto de que ella fuese víctima de ello; Kikyou solo pensaba en acabar con su hermana, obtener el título de una Jingo y de ese modo estar en el poder de Honshu para ser fuerte como el resto de su familia.

Kagome ve como su hermana lanza la flecha y ella duda un poco en su respuesta a eso, logra esquivar a duras penas esa flecha negra y de ese modo... Kagome toma la espada que Kikyou dejó en el suelo y corre.

.-No escaparás!- le dice Kikyou molesta.

Lanza una segunda flecha y Kagome siente el roce en su hombro lo que le provoca un hilo de su sangre en sus ropas; siente un poco de dolor y sigue corriendo, Kikyou se da cuenta que se dirigía hacia ella y prepara una tercera flecha.

.-Ahora si...

.-Lo... dudo... gomen na sai hermana...

Kikyou se queda sin palabras al ver que Kagome estaba unos pocos metros cerca de ella y, lanza la flecha de forma inconsciente... Kagome por su parte, incrusta en el cuerpo de Kikyou dicha espada.

.-Gomen...- le dolía hacer eso, a pesar de que no era su hermana, era algo muy duro en realizar.

Kikyou cae boca arriba y ve que su mirada era borrosa, aunque logra distinguir a Kagome; una mirada de repugnancia se forma.

.-...no imaginé que hicieras eso..- le dice a Kagome, ella sonríe un poco.

.-Hermana, yo quiero que descanses, no tiene caso que sigas en este mundo.

.-El castigo que obtuve de nuestro padre fue... vivir este... infierno... pero, tú estás igual que yo...- la chica después de todo se ríe, su sonrisa irónica inquieta a Kagome y más cuando le señala una parte de su cuerpo herida- mírate.

La chica se queda extrañada, baja su vista y ve que la tercera flecha de Kikyou estaba en su costado y se queda sin palabras, después siente un ligero dolor que la hace caer de rodillas...

.-No aguantarás mucho...- comenta Kikyou- el poder maligno que tiene esa flecha te consumirá por completo.

.-No... puede ser..- no podía creerlo Kagome, estaba sorprendida.

Iba a preguntarle algo pero ve que los ojos de Kikyou se habían cerrado y al mismo tiempo no se movía...

.-Kikyou...

Intenta levantarse y así lo hace; trata de calmarse un poco y de soportar el dolor de esa flecha, se la quita de golpe y al sentirla en sus manos, ésta se vuelve polvo...

.-Ese Naraku, caerá...

Lentamente Kagome se va de ahí, adolorida por la flecha pero tenía muchas fuerzas porque le quedaba un solo objetivo, ese objetivo era sin lugar a dudas... Naraku.

**Fin del capítulo XXIII**

Mou! Ya está aquí para todos ustedes… claro, los que no quieren a Kikyo, Kagome la derrotó pero ella quedó herida y está en camino para acabar con Naraku, mientras que Sesshoumaru se quedó con Kagura… el resto, busca de forma inesperada a la Jingo.

Sessh-… pasemos reviews!

Inu- si si si!

u.uU ok… vamos

(Inu toma la hoja)

**Hitoki****-chan:** ah descuida chica… Bunny entiende eso de la escuela, ella por su lado acaba de salir de clases y está muy contenta porque estará de floja tres meses! n.nU (siente la mirada asesina de Bunny)… jejejeje nos da gusto saber que te aceptaron en la universidad, y te deseamos mucha suerte.

Sessh- -.- eso se escucha como manada… baka.

Inu- ¬¬U.. en fin, ehhh… o.oU todo mundo me dice eso de Kikyou, bueno… estaba loco por ella y no escuchaba razones pero, después de todo me quedaré con la linda Kagome! Gracias por tu review!

(Sessh toma la hoja)

**Numat** O.O otra humana que avienta a leer el fic 'semi' completo,… mmm pues, eso que nos dices, su madre traicionó a Tenno-sama, fue un alto muy fuerte y por eso las desterraron… ya bunny te mandó un mail con la dirección donde puedes leer los capítulos que faltan… gracias por tu review!

(inu le quita la hoja)

**Yelitza** O.O otra chica?... ya kami, lo sé… debí darme cuenta que Kikyou tramaba algo y que no me amaba!... la próxima vez estaré más pendiente!... que bueno que te guste el fic, a Bunny le da mucho gusto! Grazie por el review!

Sessh- -.- desde cuando sabes italiano?

.-U chicos… basta, todavía tenemos mensajes!

Inu- -.- desde que Bunny se ofreció a enseñarme! XP

(Sessh le arrebata la hoja y lo mira de forma asesina)

**Aryaminuyasha** jajajajajajajajaja ah Inuyasha, otra humana te dice lo mismo!... si la verdad que no entiendo como es mi hermano! Es de efecto retardado, dísculpalo pero buenno, ya está en camino para salvar a MI Kagome…. Jejeje, a Bunny le encanta dejar en suspenso a sus lectores, si sigues leyendo sus fics, te darás cuenta de ello…. Gracias por tu review!

Bueno, pues son todos, así que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Jingo! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	12. La batalla que escribirá un nuevo destin...

**Capítulo XXIV: la batalla que escribirá un nuevo destino**

Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku estaban cada vez mas cerca de su objetivo... Miroku por su parte se detiene unos cuantos instantes y mira por todos lados.

.-Que te pasa monje?- pregunta Inuyasha, éste le contesta serio.

.-Sentí... una presencia muy fuerte apagarse...

.-Pueda que tengas razón, será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino, ya no falta mucho, verdad?- comenta Kouga como si de igual forma sintiera eso, Miroku asiente.

.-Hai, sigamos

Los tres asienten y de ese modo siguen corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.

En otra sala, Naraku miraba con detenimiento la alianza pero estaba muy extrañado porque las cuatro copas brillaban de forma intensa...

.-_Desde hace poco esto no se ve nada bien... tengo que matar a esa Jingo cuanto antes_- piensa el demonio de Kyushu.

Por alguna extraña razón, el demonio mira con detenimiento esas copas y se queda extrañado... pues dentro de ellas logra ver unas pequeñas gotas de una sustancia un poco brillosa.

.-Y esto?

Intenta acercarse a las copas y su sopresa era que había barrera que le impedía, estaba bastante extrañado porque era la primera vez que la Shikkon lo rechazaba por completo.

.-Pero... por qué?...

En otra parte de la sala, Kagura seguía peleando contra Sesshoumaru que se defendía usando la Tenseiga de manera que formaba una barrera.

.-No podrás soportarlo mucho!- eran las palabras de la dama del viento.

.-Deja de decir tonterías!- responde el youkai molesto.

De ese modo, ambos se lanzan al ataque y se miran de forma fulmimante... pasan de lado el youkai se queda sin palabras al ver que parte de su armadura estaba rota; por su lado, una de las yukatas que vestía a Kagura se rasga y eso hacer ver un poco su hombro.

.-... nunca te imaginé con esas intenciones- comenta la mujer más enojada, pero Sesshoumaru sonríe de forma asesina.

.-... deja de hablar tonterías.

Ambos seres se daban la espalda y se quedan así por unos momentos, Kagura abre con lentitud su abanico y lo alza... ella crea una gran ventisca la cual lanza hacia su enemigo, Sesshoumaru gira y no logra esquivar por completo el ataque del modo que su espada sale volando y se incrusta un poco alejado de él.

.- ...

.-Sorpendido?

Pero Sesshoumaru la ataca usando sus garras con veneno, ella es herida en su hombro descubierto y siente como le quemaban su piel.

.-Rayos!- siente el ardor en su herida pero nota la sonrisa burlona de éste.

.-Decías algo?

.-Bastardo...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ella que... el abanico estaba en el suelo y Sesshoumaru estaba muy cerca de él.

.-Quiero saber todo...- eran sus palabras con un toque de amenaza, sus fríos orbes dorados la miraban fijamente- por qué Naraku desea las islas e inciando por Honshu? Pueda que salve tu vida...

Kagura estaba totalmente extrañada, no se podía mover mucho a causa de las heridas y ve como Sesshoumaru toma el abanico y lo mantiene en sus manos del modo que de igual forma toma su Tenseiga para verla a los ojos.

.-Quiero saberlo todo!- alza la voz al no escuchar respuesta alguna de ella.

.-...simplemente Naraku desea eso porque es un ser ambicioso.

.-Como lo supuse- comenta irónico Sesshoumaru.

Al decir esas palabras, el youkai le lanza su abanico y ella lo toma, Kagura se siente un poco extraña y mira a los ojos a ese Sesshoumaru.

.-Ni yo misma lo sé todo.. Naraku desea matar a Kagome porque ella es el núcleo de la Alianza, pues Honshu es la única isla con un ambiente puro...

.-... continúa.

La mujer de los vientos seguía hablando, ella decía que Naraku deseaba la muerte de Kaogme porque de las cuatro islas, Honshu es la única con un aura totalmente pura, pues Shikoku y Hokkaido no lo eran por completo mientras que Kyushu era el centro de toda esa aura proveniente de los oni; de ese modo, al intentar acabar con Kagome ese sello que impide el aura oscura de las demás islas estaría roto, de ese modo... podría conquistar.

.-Pero hay algo que no entiendo...- interrumpe la explicación de Kagura- si es así, por qué mandó a Inuyasha a robar la Alianza?

.-Je, eso fue una excusa para que Kagome saliera de Honshu porque lo que dicen de que si una copa...- comentaba ella pero el youkai termina la frase.

.-Si... si una se pierde la guerra se desata, me sé esa parte de la historia- pero se extraña al escuchar el resto del relato de la mujer.

.-Eso no es cierto, Naraku ha investigado por un largo tiempo que... esas copas esconden algo, algo que mantiene unidas esas islas de alguna u otra forma, pero sabe que ese algo tiene que ver con los Jingo.

.-.. vaya, me impresiona, no fuiste tan difícil de sacarte todo...

Kagura lo mira de forma seria y Sesshoumaru se limita a verla, tenía sus brazos cruzados y al mismo tiempo estaba bastante pensativo.

.-Naraku envió a Inuyasha porque sabía que él podía acabar con la barrera que la misma Kagome creó...- explicaba al sentir la fuerte mirada de ese inuyoukai- sabe bien que tú eres su hermano...

Je, y de esa Kikyou...?

.-También la está usando, sabía que ella deseaba de alguna u otra forma el poder en Honshu y usó la venganza de ella hacia su hermana del modo que... así Kagome no tenía otro destino que morir... pero... ese Inuyasha no lo hizo! Porque se enamoró de esa Jingo!

Sesshoumaru se queda callado cuando mencionan eso, el lo recuerda cuando la besó, cuando sintió sus labios en los de Kagome y con ese beso se dio cuenta de todo...

.-Demo... que es eso tan misterioso de las copas?- pregunta el youkai con seriedad, ella tarda un poco de responder.

.-... supuestamente Jingo Kagome lo debía de saber, todos los Jingo saben el secreto de esas copas, pues ellos como humanos, son los mas poderosos...

.-No me has contestado aún.

.-No lo sé, Naraku creo que ni siquiera sabe ese misterio solo...- la mujer estaba nerviosa, Sesshoumaru se había molestado al no escuchar una respuesta clara sobre eso- sabe que existe pero no a la perfección... lo que sabe es que quiere muerta a Kagome, pues ese misterio es lo que mantiene a esas islas unidas...

La dama de los vientos logra levantarse y cierra por completo su abanico, el youkai pensaba que en cualquier instante ella lo atacaría, pero no era así...

.-No tiene caso que siga esta pelea, creo que ya sabes lo suficiente, lo mejor será... que me vaya de aquí, pues si Naraku me encuentra lo mas seguro será que acabe con mi vida, aunque el posee de igual forma que Inuyasha... mi alma y mi corazón..

.-Mejor me voy de aquí- responde el youkai sin mirarla- Kagome lo mas seguro esté ya con Naraku.

.-Puede ser... demo, supe que Kikyou se enfrentaría con ella...

Kagura en ese instante forma un remolino y con él ella desaparece, Sesshoumaru se va de ahí pero antes...

.-_...ese misterio, ahora que lo veo..._- piensa el youkai, mientras analiza un poco más cosas,

El youkai mira que en la sala donde se encontraba, había algunas pinturas en la pared que mostraban algunas batallas de los Jingo y sobretodo las copas..

.-... Kagome, tengo un mal presentimiento...- murmura para si mismo, sus ojos se abren al sentir que algo malo ocurriría.

Así, el youkai envaina su Tenseiga y se va corriendo del lugar; Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku seguían corriendo... Miroku se estaba extrañado mucho porque no podía encontrar una salida de todo eso...

.-Que raro...- dice para si el monje.

Aunque de pronto se detienen al ver una sala extraña, pero su sorpresa era que Naraku estaba presente; Miroku se queda sin palabras porque era la sala donde estaban las copas, la Alianza ahí estaba...

.-Demo...- miraba Kouga confundido, Inuyasha queda enfrente de ellos.

.-Este lugar... Naraku!

Parecía que Naraku no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha da media vuelta y los mira de forma seria.

.-La Shikkon!- grita Miroku sorprendido.

.-Una vez mas nos vemos las caras...- comenta Naraku serio, nota que falta Sesshoumaru- al parecer ese inuyoukai no está con ustedes.

El lobo deja en el suelo el cuerpo de Sango que aun seguía sin vida, Naraku sonríe un poco a eso...

.-Será mejor que te rindas de una buena vez, dónde está Kagome!- eran las palabras de Miroku muy molesto.

.-Lo mas seguro que su propia hermana ya la haya asesinado- decía Naraku con una sonrisa en sus labios, per Inuyasha se sulfura al escuchar eso.

.-Nani?... ESTÁS MINTIENDO NARAKU!

.-Ja, un traidor...- ríe Naraku al ver a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha queda enfrente de Naraku y lo mira de forma amenazante, Naraku solo se limita a sonreir un poco mientras lo ataca.

.-Sabes bien que puedo controlarte...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Inuyasha que claramente siente como era herido al sentir un arma dentro de su cuerpo, todos se quedan sin palabras...

.-Mal... idto... garras... de acero!

Con eso logra rasgar un poco las ropas de Naraku, pero logra esquivar dicho ataque del modo que sale casi ileso, Kouga por su parte no duda en desenvainar su arma.

.-Naraku, nunca imaginé que fueses un cobarde, matas a los tuyos... eso es lo mas bajo!- Kouga igual se enoja al ver como Naraku era capaz de matar a Inuyasha.

Estaba por atacar cuando se detiene porque siente la Tessaiga en su cuello, Inuyasha se lo impedía.

.-Pero... estás herido perro!- decía muy molesto, pero la mirada fría de Inuyasha le hace cambiar de opinión; estaba realmente enojado.

.-No te metas... Naraku es mi víctima, ni te atrevas...

.-Inuyasha, estás herido...- Miroku intenta acercarse a él pero el hanyou se lo evita.

.-Silencio!

.-Inuyasha ya no lo necesito mas...- le habla al hanyou mientras que éste fija su vista en el oni- ese torpe siempre pensó que sería feliz así y no... solo propago mas su sufrimiento luego de que Inutaisho-sama lo abandonó; simplemente porque eres un híbrido.

Inuyasha no quería dar crédito a eso, no quería creer que por ser mitad demonio fuese exiliado de ese modo...

.-... eso... no, nunca!- intentaba responder a ello, Inuyasha estaba casi en shock a esas palabras, Naraku seguía hablando.

.-Torpe, tú nunca serás parte de esos...- señala a Kouga- da las gracias que dejé que estuvieras de mi lado y así vengar la muerte de esa humana que le hacías llamar madre...

Al hanyou no le importa en absoluto y ataca a Naraku, pero cuando estaba por encestarle un golpe con la espada...

.-Inuyasha, nunca supe la razón por la cual nuestro padre hizo eso con ustedes...- dice una voz desde el fondo del lugar, provocando que ambos seres se detuvieran- pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de ser parte de esta dinastía inu youkai, mientras sigas portando la Tessaiga, lo serás.

Los presentes miran al fondo y ven que Sesshoumaru caminaba lentamente, estaba un poco herido y tenía desenvainada la Tenseiga; el hermano queda enfrente de Inuyasha y mira de forma fulminante a Naraku.

.-Es mejor acabar contigo de una buena vez...- le dice a Naraku, su gélida mirada dorada se posa en la llena de ira de su hermano- Inuyasha...

.-Tú no te metas, esto es mío!- le responde, pero Sesshoumaru lo mira más fríamente.

.-A veces siento lástima del portador de dicha espada, te mataría...

.-No creen que lo mejor será unir fuerzas?- pregunta Miroku al interponerse entre ellos dos, no era el momento de discusiones entre hermanos- Luego arreglan ese tipo de problemas.

Los dos seres no dicen nada y Naraku solo observaba, pero estaba extrañado que Sesshoumaru estuviera poco herido, se preguntaba sobre el paradero de Kagura.

.-Lo mas seguro que esa inútil de Kagura se escapó, demo.. no podrá cuando salga de aquí.- piensa Naraku al darse cuenta del estado de Sesshoumaru, eso era lo más seguro que pudo pasar.

Mientras eso sucedía, por otro pasillo... Kagome caminaba lentamente, su respiración era entrecortada porque sentía la herida de la flecha cada vez mas fuerte, estaba al mismo tiempo un poco sudorosa y lo único que deseaba en ese instante era llegar a Naraku.

.-Ese Naraku, regresará de donde vino...arg...

Por unos instantes cae al suelo y su visión se hace un poco borrosa, pero... algo por dentro le decía que no se rindiera, se levanta y sigue caminando...

Inuyasha de igual forma se encontraba peleando, al igual que Miroku, Kouga y Sesshoumaru... Naraku esquivaba con facilidad dichos ataques.

.-Inuyasha, no me hagas reir, bien que conozco todo sobre tu, hasta que eras el hijo del líder de Hokkaido... Inutaisho- comenta burlonamente Naraku, Sesshoumaru se sorprende a ello.

.-Cómo lo sabes?

.-Torpes, de los antiguos líderes solo quedo yo- comenta Naraku seriamente, no pensaba que ni Sesshoumaru sabía de ese pequeño dato, Kouga habla y los dos hermanos lo escuchan.

.-Era de suponerse... los oni son los que mas viven a través del tiempo.

.-Entonces...- se dice Inuyasha y mira fúrico a Naraku- POR QUÉ NUNCA LO DIJISTE?

.-Ja, porque no me ayudarías a lo que Honshu es ahora,... un territorio mas para mi!- era la respuesta del demonio, dejando más molesto a Inuyasha, Miroku lo mira con gran enojo.

.-No mereces el poder absoluto de las islas, sellaré tu alma!

De las ropas del monje aparecen algunos pergaminos y los lanza hacia Naraku, cual va siendo su sorpresa que el demonio rechaza dicho ataque, pero lo dirige hacia el cuerpo de Sango.

.-Sango!- Kouga observa que el cuerpo de la chica estaba en peligro.

Miroku no lo duda ni dos veces y se interpone del modo que con su cuerpo protege al de Sango y, cae muy herido... Kouga intenta ayudarlo.

.-Miroku-san!

.-No... permitiré que a Sango le pase algo...- habla entrecortadamente mientras siente el dolor de sus heridas- su cuerpo se modifica y ella... nunca podrá regresar a la vida...arg...

Sentía un dolor muy fuerte del modo que pierde el conocimiento, los hermanos inu miran la escena sin palabras...

.-... te mataré, Naraku!- lo amenaza Sesshoumaru muy enojado.

De la Tenseiga comienza a aparecer una niebla de color azul que rodea al arma, Sesshoumaru se prepara para atacar y así lo hace, pero siente claramente como era herido por su espalda, porque... Naraku parecía que ese estaba transformando del modo que su cuerpo estaba hecho de tentáculos y partes de oni...

.-No puede ser... está evolucionando- dice Inuyasha sin palabras, Kouga logra escucharlo.

.-Qué dices?

.-Ese Naraku, tiene la habilidad de evolucionar...- le explica al lobo, sus palabras denotaban un poco de temor; ambos observan como el oni suelta una carcajada de que pronto tendría la victoria.

.-Jajajaja, no podrán conmigo...

Lanza a Sesshoumaru del modo que choca y hace añicos un muro de la sala, estaba bastante adolorido y al mismo tiempo muy molesto. Inuyasha de igual forma utiliza su Kaze no Kizu.

.-Ustedes solo me aburren, los mataré!

Así, Naraku lanza su ataque del modo que el viento cortante de Inuyasha es regresado y, tanto como el hanyou como el ookami, son heridos. Miroku yacía un poco alejado junto con Sango, pues Kouga lo había hecho para que no fueran heridos...

.-Creo que esa Jingo ha muerto, jajajaja si es así...- decía victorioso- las islas serán mías por fín, pues todos ustedes no son nada a comparación de mi!

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que siente como una katana era lanzada desde el fondo y corta uno de sus tentáculos.

.-Nani?

.-No tienes derecho a poseer dicho poder... Naraku- era la voz de una mujer, los presentes se asombran al verla.

Todos miran y ven que Kagome había llegado, ella sonríe un poco e Inuyasha sentía un poco de paz en su interior al saber que estaba viva.

.-Al parecer has derrotado a tu hermana- comenta Naraku impresionado, pero Kagome lo mira con ira, sus palabras eran serias.

.-Ella no es mi hermana, desde que llegó a Honshu nunca lo fue... ella murió tiempo atrás.

.-Kagome...- Inuyasha se sentía feliz de verla, observa como su mirada chocolate se posaba en la de él.

La chica mira a Inuyasha y sonríe solo para él, éste hace lo mismo... Kouga se queda sin palabras mientras que Sesshoumaru, solo tenía su mirada al suelo.

.-No dejaré que seas dueño de estas islas, no lo permitiré- responde con firmeza la Jingo de Honshu.

.-Jajajaja no me hagas reir, veo que estás bastante herida!- sonríe Naraku al verla en es estado lamentable.

Uno de los tentáculos se acercaba lentamente y Kagome no lo notaba, Kouga se lanza al ataque.

.-No dejaré que toques a Kagome!

Con una gran patada hace a un lado el tentáculo y Kagome, estaba asustada... Kouga pasa de su lado.

.-Tú puedes Kagome...- eran sus palabras de apoyo, ella asiente agradecida a ese gesto.

.-Gracias...- Kagome mira que Inuyasha amenazaba a Naraku.

.-Maldito Naraku, serás derrotado...

Kagome y Naraku se miraban uno al otro; Kagome tenía una mirada firme y al mismo tiempo un poco serena, nunca imaginó que algún día se iba a enfrentar con Naraku, sabía que en sus manos estaba el destino de todos... ella, toma la espada que estaba en suelo y ataca.

.-No mereces la vida!

Los tentáculos protegen el cuerpo de Naraku y ella tiene un poco de dificultad de destruirlos, Naraku logra atraparla e intenta asfixiarla. Todos deseaban que ella resistiriera un poco.

.-Me extraña de una Jingo! Acaso no te lo dijo Kikyou? Tú siendo una líder deberías de ser mas poderosa...- comentaba Naraku mienstras disfrutaba de cómo moría Kagome, ella después de todo lo miraba con ira.

.-No.. me... dejaré...

Inuyasha no soportaba de ver esa escena; no quería ver que Kagome muera a manos de ese bastardo, cierra sus manos con coraje pero.. no lo piensa dos veces y corre, Seshsoumaru intenta detenerlo pero no logra.

.-Deja a Kagome en paz! Garras de fuego!

Logra salvar a Kagome de esa asfixia y cae al suelo, Naraku estaba realmente molesto y crea una esfera la cual lanza hacia el hanyou; éste no detiene el ataque y le llega de lleno, Kagome estaba helada al verlo... Inuyasha cae al suelo casi sin vida.

.-Inuyasha!

Ella estaba enfrente de él e intenta ayudarlo, éste no se lo permite...

.-... aun así... no puedo... morir... mi alma la tiene él...- sentía un fuerte dolor, toca la mano de Kagome, nota que de sus ojos aparecían unas cuantas lágrimas.

.-Inuyasha, por qué... por qué lo hiciste?

.-Es un estúpido...- dice Sesshoumaru, fija su vista al suelo de nuevo... no se sentía bien.

.-Así es, pero lo hizo por ella...- murmura Kouga sin creer lo que había hecho.

La chica se espanta al ver que Inuyasha cierra sus ojos, aunque ve que solo había perdido el conocimiento... ella lo deja y mira a Naraku con odio.

.-Intentaste una vez acabar con mi vida, pero esta vez así no será... has usado a mi hermana y a Inuyasha para tus planes, has puesto trampas a todos... ESO ES ALGO IMPERDONABLE!

.-Je- sonríe el oni pero por su mente, pasa una idea que lo deja un poco dudoso- por unos instantes su aura se ha vuelto mas poderosa, veremos que tan fuerte puede ser...

Kagome había sacado de sus ropas un pequeño rosario y junta sus manos, Naraku la ataca pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que ella retiene dicho ataque, del modo que el oni se queda helado a eso...

.-No dejaré que Honshu y el resto de las islas queden de tu propiedad... acabaré contigo!

De sus manos aparece una gran luz y sale disparada, Naraku es cegado por eso y queda herido... todos estaban sin palabras a todo eso, no imaginaron que Kagome llegase a tener ese poder.

La chica luego de eso golpea una vez mas a Naraku, toma la espada del modo que la blande varias veces; Naraku intebtaba atraparla pero era bastante veloz, Miroku por su parte logra despertarse.

.-Kagome...

El monje mira lo que ocurría y estaba sin palabras, el resto lo ve e intentan interrogarlo.

.-Se nota que ella es la única Jingo digna de liderar Honshu- estaba impresionado a lo que veía, Tenno-sama después de todo tenía razón- Kagome... lo hace porque desea con toda su alma salvar todo eso... pero, debe... tener cuidado...- Sesshoumaru queda extrañado a ello.

.-Por qué?

.-Los Jingo son tan poderosos que a veces el poder los consumen por completo...- explica el monje sin mirarlo, su vista estaba en Kagome- ella debe de tener cuidado a eso, está usando una gran cantidad de poder...

La pelea era un poco ardua, Kagome seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas pero... de pronto, siente el dolor de la herida provocada por la flecha de Kikyou, la hace tropezar y eso, Naraku lo toma como ventaja.

.-KAGOME!. Le grita Inuyasha tras recuperar el sentido.

.-Esa... herida... el veneno de la flecha...- piensa la chica adolorida.

Ella siente como era rodeada por esos tentáculos y la aprietan con todas sus fuerzas, ella grita de dolor y Naraku la acerca a ella.

.-Eres poderosa... pero veo que Kikyou usó una flecha envenenada.

.-Una... flecha...?- se pregunta Miroku extrañado, Kagome lo miraba desafiante, sin importar que sentía esa presión que le producían los tentáculos de ese oni.

.-Arg... no... no puedo perder…

Los tentáculos la estaban aprisionando cada vez mas, ella sentía mucho dolor y al mismo tiempo ve como los oni aparecen y comienzan a atacar el lugar; no solo a ella, sino a todos...

.-Jujujuju, no puedes!- le dice Naraku- Jingo caerá con tu muerte así como Honshu y el resto de las islas!

La vida de Kagome estaba llegando a su final, cuando ella siente algo dentro de su interior, algo muy cálido.

.-_Siento... algo tibio dentro de mi ser, algo poderoso, siento como mis heridas son curadas..._

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que... del pecho de Kagome algo muy brillante comienza a destellar con todas sus fuerzas; un brillo rosado estaba rodeando todo el castillo.

.-Pero... es lo que veo...- se pregunta Miroku sin palabras, Kouga igual quería saber a se debía ese fenómeno.

.-Que quieres decir?

.-Así que a eso se refería Kagura...-murmura Sesshoumaru, mientras lo observa, Inuyasha miraba a Kagome.

.-._.. Kagome... siento un poder muy fuerte que emana ese brillo..._- piensa el hanyou.

Kagome se sentía un poco mal a eso, Naraku por su parte estaba siendo cegado y la chica grita tan fuerte que se escucha por todo el castillo, al hacerlo... algo sale volando y se queda en el aire...

.-... no... puede ser...- Kagome no entendía lo que ocurría, se sentía muy adolorida, Miroku estaba asombrado a lo que había ocurrido.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que los oni que estaban ahí se desvanecen al aparecer eso brilloso, sus almas eran absorbidas...

.-Que?... pero... si es... la Shikkon!- grita Naraku sin creerlo.

De pronto siente algo que lo succionaba, Naraku siente como una pequeña esfera salía de su cuerpo y era absorbido por ese brillo... Sesshoumaru y Kouga sienten su cuerpo brillar un poco y de ese modo una esfera sale.

Los brillos se unen a eso y la luz se expande por completo, Inuyasha logra divisar algo.

.-Una... perla?- se pregunta Inuyasha sin palabras, observa que Miroku decía unas palabras, su mirada igual era de sorpresa.

.-Shikkon no tama...

Así era, la luz desaparece lentamente y solo se ve una pequeña esfera... una pequeña esfera rosada...

**Fin del capítulo XXIV**

Mou! O.O oh kami! Kagome llegó y pelea contra Naraku pero, ella está herida... lo más extraño de todo fue que algo salió de su cuerpo y absorbió un poco de los demás, cuál es el secreto que guardan los Jingo? Miroku parecía que sabía lo que ocurría... qué pasó exactamente, qué fueron esos brillos que fueron extraidos de Sessh, Kouga y Naraku?... qué pasara? esto y más en el siguietne capítulo de este fic!

Sessh- -.- ya conejo?

n.n ya Sessh, y tu hermano?

Sessh- -.- por desgracias de la vida... está con la muerta

.- ah ya, bueno veo que estamos los dos solitos non, weeeeee!(Sessh se asusta un poco) o.oU ok, ya... pasemos a los reviews no? por hoy los contesto mientras Sesshy bello lo dejo descansar!

Sessh- hasta que eres buena...

¬¬ ejem... ok, haré que no he escuchado eso...

**Aryaminuyasha:** jejejejeje, parece que una de tus peticiones salió aquí, Inu ha peleado contra Naraku pero... quedó herido, Kagome ya está presente y bueno, algo extraño ocurrió.. jejejeje; después de todo, Kagome es quien debe acabar con Naraku... a ver que pasa? jejejeje ya está aquí este... penúltimo capi, espero que te haya gustado! grax por el review!

**SaYo-Yukishiro:** mou! hace tiempo que no te veo por aqui! me da gusto que sigues por estos lares, responderé a tus dudas: ah! chica! como crees... para nada tengo pensado que Kagome muera! descuida, ella tiene que vivir hasta el final... mmm, pues de alguna otra forma Tenno-sama fue injusto con Kikyou y su madre pero, reglas son reglas, aun no se sabe la razón exacta por la cual fueron exiliadas aunque eso se sabrá en el capi que sigue... si, la trama la escribí de forma muy meticulosa, admito que ha sido un proyecto en el cual me esforzado mucho o.o al grado que estuve a un momento de borrarla porque no podía con ella!(aparte de todo lo que pasé para llegar hastan aqui XD) jejeje bueno, creo que son todas... que bueno que te gusta! grax por tu review!

**Numat:** jejeje estoy muy bien gracias, me da gusto que hayas leído la otra parte del fic! jejejeje... eso me da muchos ánimos para continuar, mm yo gracias a kami que por un rato me olvido de esas tareas feas XD... pero bueno, tampoco descuides estudios por leer fics (mira quien lo dice XD) grax por tu review!Ah yo les doy tus saludos a los hermanitos inu XD

**Hitoki-chan: **mou, maestras odiosas... es común encontrarte con esa clase de personas, yo en mi caso con mi maestra de pintura que ES MUY estricta pero después de todo me cae bien XD, jejeje lástima que no la tendré en mi siguiente curso u.u, mmm no se si salga de vacaciones pero, a ver si tomo fotitos lindas a los hermanitos XD

Sessh- -.- olvídalo!

Mmm no te estoy pidiendo permiso... en fin, o.o mmm pueda que tengas razón a lo que dices... mis capis son casi siempre largos pero hay veces que los redacto de un modo que parecen cortos, gracias por decirlo! lo tomo en cuenta... bueno te agradezco tu review!

Ya son todos... y bueno, debo decirles que Jingo está por terminar... T.T solo le falta el siguiente capi y el epílogo! pero la verdad ha podido llegar hasta este punto por su apoyo, ya que luego que me lo borraron de FFnet, ustedes se acercaron a leerla sin importar que ésta no estuviese completa XD y bueno, pues es momento de dejarlos! nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Jingo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	13. Una Jingo aparece: Kagome

**Capítulo XXV: una Jingo aparece: Kagome**

****

Se había formado una gran luz y de ese modo, una pequeña esfera rosada hace su aparicón, los presentes estaban sin palabras... el lugar estaba repleto de esferas brillantes... los demonios eran destruidos al instante y los presentes ven como la esfera estaba cerca de Kagome; Naraku la libera y ella cae al suelo...

.-Kagome!- grita Inuyasha al ver lo ocurrido.

Pero Sesshoumaru lo detiene, pues el poder que emanaba esa esfera extraña era tan fuerte que podía acabar con la vida de cualquiera de ellos.

.-Es peligroso!- le dice Sesshoumaru al hacerlo a un lado.

Kagome por su parte intentaba despertarse y abre con lentitud sus ojos, sentía un dolor en su pecho y sobretodo donde había sido expulsado dicho objeto... se levanta y mira como lentamente esa perla caía en sus manos.

.-_Una esfera... la misma esencia... como ese sueño..._

La chica se da cuenta que la esfera tenía el mismo color que la sustancia que bebió en ese sueño. Naraku estaba paralizado a todo eso y mira como Kagome cambiaba su mirada.

.-Esto... fue creado por la esencia de las cuatro islas... Shikoku, Hokkaido, Kyushu y Honshu...

.-No puede ser...- Naraku no podía creer lo que veía.

Se podía notar como Kagome quedaba de rodillas mientras observaba la perla, ella parecía saber lo que había pasado.

._-__Acaso... mi padre hablaba de esto?... hablaba del poder supremo de una... Jingo...?_- pensaba la chica, observa que Naraku estaba por realizar su siguiente.

.-No importa, aún así te mataré Jingo Kagome!

El oni se estaba preparando para atacar por completo a la Jingo, pues sabía que ella había creado algo que nunca pensó... Naraku sabía de antemano que los Jingo, no eran solo una familia de humanos que gobernaba la isla central de las cuatro, sino, eran seres realmente poderosos que estaban al nivel o más... de los oni y los youkai.

.-Nunca lo imaginé...- Miroku estaba sorprendido, murmura esas palabras pero Kouga logra escucharlo.

.-Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta el ookami.

Miroku estaba bastante conmovido a lo que estaba presenciando, mira a los demás que estaban en el mismo estado que él.

.-Que la familia de los Jingo, eran los únicos seres que podían tener en sus manos la Alianza o el Shikkon, pues esas copas representan las cuatro islas... Hokkaido, Kyushu, Shikoku y Honshu; pero... ellos han deseado que esas islas se vuelvan una... Kagome así lo ha hecho...- explica el monje observando todo, Inuyasha lo mira queriendo una explicación a eso.

.-Quieres decir que ella, ella creo eso?

.-Algo así...- responde Miroku mientras sigue explicando- los Jingo poseen una gran fuerza espiritual tan grande que con facilidad pueden caer en la ambición, por eso... Kikyou-san y su madre fueron exiliadas, Tenno-sama tenía la esperanza que Kagome asi lo no lo hiciera.

.-Pero porque la ambición en los Jingo?- pregunta Sesshoumaru.

.-Para que un miembro de esa dinastía sea un Jingo, tiene que tener un equilibrio en su mente y en su corazón...- comenta Miroku serio, cierra por unos instantes sus ojos para seguir- si no es así, podrían ocurrir grandes desgracias.

.-Kagome...- Inuyasha mira una vez más a esa Jingo, gira su vista al houshi.

.-... demo, Kagome ha logrado unir la esencia de las cuatro islas y creo esa perla, ahora éstas se han unido en uno solo...

.-Entiendo esa sensación que hace unos instantes tuve...- responde Sesshoumaru al intentar recordar ese instante.

Lo mismo dice Kouga, Inuyasha estaba bastante preocupado por Kagome; Naraku comienza a atacar a la chica, pero a su alrededor, una barrera se estaba creando y eso impedía que los tentáculos o ataques le hicieran daño alguno...

.-No puede ser! No creo lo que estoy viendo!

.-No mereces estar aquí...- eran las palabras de esa Jingo- te mandaré al lugar de donde provienes... no te perdonaré todo lo que has hecho... todo lo que has provocado...

La chica ya estaba de pié, tal era la fuerza que se estaba creando en su alrededor que su cinta de su cabello se desata por completo y eso provoca que sus cabellos se muevan de un lado a otro, Kagome no parecía la misma... estaba mas seria y su miraba mostraba determinación...

.-Esa mirada... es de una Jingo verdadera...- musita esas palabras Miroku.

.-Que?- pregunta Inuyasha sin entender todo aún.

.-Así es... al parecer, Kagome se ha dado cuenta de quien es en realidad.

.-...- Sesshoumaru no decía nada, solo observa lo que ocurre.

.-Nunca la había visto así- dice Kouga casi sin palabras.

.-Tenno-sama ha elegido bien a su sucesora...- eran las palabras de Miroku, siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que Kagome era la Jingo que debía regir Honshu, nadie más.

Kagome estaba ahí, en sus manos teníam esa perla que no debaja de brillar... a las afueras del castillo se podía apreciar el poder de la perla que se estaba emanando y ella mira de forma seria a Naraku.

.-Es... tu fin...- amenaza a Naraku, pero este la desafía una vez más.

.-Quiero verlo! No podrás!

La chica no dice mas y ve cuando Naraku se le lanza al ataque, de ese modo ella deja que la perla libere su poder y de ese modo...

.-No... no puede ser...!

El oni siente como era destruido, su cuerpo se hacía polvo mientras la perla lo rodeaba por completo; un gran destello sale volando del castillo e ilumina el cielo oscuro de Honshu, los demás estaban sin palabras a lo que veían; Kagome solo ve como esa luz desaparecía en el firmamento...

.-Lo he... logrado...

Deja caer la perla y esta cae rodando; ella se siente totalmente fatigada y cae, no sin antes de la ayuda de Sesshoumaru...

.-Cómo...- Inuyasha se exalta a eso, no podía ver que Sesshoumaru hiciera eso- se atreve?

La Jingo alza su viste y mira al youkai que la detenía.

.-Lo has logrado...- dice suavemente, una ligera sonrisa se forma en los labios de ese youkai, ella sonríe un poco.

.-Así es... Naraku ha sido derrotado.

.-Bien! Esa es Kagome!- grita de emoción Kouga mientras se acerca a ella- Naraku está muerto, pero esas palabras de victoria se apagan al instante al escuchar las serias palabras de Inuyasha, al igual que las de Miroku.

.-No lo creo.

.-Si, concuerdo con Inuyasha- comenta Miroku y observa que Kagome menciona algo.

.-... es un oni...

.-Lo mas seguro será que haya recibido su castigo en el inframundo, lugar de donde proviene...- explica Inuyasha serio- de ahí no saldrá.

.-Como lo sabes perro?- pregunta serio Kouga e Inuyasha se le queda viendo.

El hanyou se pone muy serio y mira de forma amenazadora a Kouga.

.-Keh! Como no quieres que lo sepa si toda mi vida he estado ahí, eh?- responde un poco fastidiado, pero escucha la voz de Kagome.

.-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha mira a Kagome y se acerca a ella, Seshsoumaru se aleja un poco de ellos y no dice nada.

.-Inuyasha, estoy contenta de que estés a salvo...- comenta la chica y al mismo tiempo lo abraza, éste corresponde al gesto.

.-... nadie puede acabar conmigo con tanta facilidad...

Ambos se quedan así por unos instantes... cual va siendo su sopresa que de repente, ven una flecha negra acercarse a toda velocidad que iba dirigida a Inuyasha; Kagome se interpone del modo que recibe la flecha.

.-KAGOME!- grita Miroku sorprendido al acto de ella, pero la Jingo fija su vista al fondo... se trataba de su hermana.

.-Kikyou...

Kikyou estaba al fondo, llena de heridas y sus ropas manchadas totalmente de sangre.. Inuyasha estaba totalmente enojado a eso; Sesshoumaru de igual forma pero sorprendido al ver que aun seguía con vida.

.-... Kagome... morirá… esa flecha está hecha del veneno que existe en Kyushu...- comenta la hermana con un poco de esfuerzos pero Kagome la mira con seriedad.

.-Lo... dudo...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de Kikyou que, Kagome le hace ver que en el suelo estaba la perla...

.-Cómo, CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE CREARLA?

.-... recuerda que soy una Jingo...- habla lentamente Kagome, su mirada era sería- además...

.-...

Intentaba de atacar de nuevo pero le era imposible por las heridas, Kagome toma la perla y la mira con detenimiento.

.-De alguna u otra forma has sido engañada por Naraku, si en el pasado moriste... no debes de estar ya aquí...

.-... Honshu caerá en tu reinado...- maldecía su hermana, la miraba con odio; no podía permitir que ella fuese la heredera a esa posición.

.-Deja de decir mas...- responde Kagome- mi padre te exilió junto con mi padre por la ambición de tu alma y tu corazón... lo que provocó que no hubiese equilibrio... de ese modo, terminaré con la sentencia de mi padre.

La perla de nuevo brilla, Kagome tenía una ligeras lágrimas, era lógico que se sintiera un poco mal porque nunca pensó que iba a hacer eso... cierra sus ojos, mientras comienza a decir unas palabras.

.-_P__erla creada por la esencia de las cuatro islas... escucha mi súplica, termina con la sentencia otorgada a Kikyou... de igual modo, rompe con las cadenas de la esclavitud a todos los seres que Naraku tuvo en su poder... te lo imploro.._

Los presentes no decían nada, solo ven como la perla formanba un gran resplandor del modo que rodea al lugar... Kikyou se siente paralizada del modo que su cuerpo comienza a brillar y de ella, unas esferas brillantes comienzan a salir...

.-No... mis... almas!... IEE!- gritaba llena de terror, sentía como cada alma salía de su cuerpo... se quedaba vacía poco a poco, mira a Inuyasha, su mirada le decía que la ayudara pero éste, sólo sonríe al verla así.

.-Nos veremos en el infierno Kikyou...

Kikyou se queda helada ante las palabras frías de Inuyasha, solo siente que todas las almas salen por completo de su cuerpo y de ese modo éstas, salen disparadas por todos lados; Kikyou cae al suelo y mira a Kaogme con odio...

.-...mal..di..

No termina de hablar, por lo mismo de que sus almas estaban arrebatadas por completo y así, su cuerpo se convierte ceniza del modo que desaparecen...

Kagome miraba como esas almas estaban de un lado a otro y las deja ir... una de ellas regresa al cuerpo de Sango, Miroku estaba sombrado a eso.

.-Sango!

Su cuerpo brilla un poco cuando el alma se introduce en su cuerpo, no tarda mucho cuando ella abre sus ojos y la primera persona que ve era sin lugar a dudas Miroku.

.-Dónde... estoy..?- pregunta ella, siente como el houshi la abrazaba emocionado al tenerla de vuelta.

.-Amada Sango! Que bueno que has regresado!

Eso provoca que la exterminadora se sonroje y mira que todos observaban esa escena, pero a Kagome sobretodo.

.-Kagome.. estás... bien...- murmura alegre Sango, le daba mucho gusto verla de nuevo, ella afirma tras sonreír un poco.

.-Si...

De pronto, Kagome mira a Inuyasha, éste se mira sus manos y brillaban... sentía como que algo regresaba a él...

.-Inuyasha!...

No pasa mucho cuando Inuyasha se siente un poco mejor, pone sus manos en su pecho y cual va siendo su sorpresa...

.-He sido... liberado...- murmura sorprendido, después de mucho consiguió su libertad.

Por otro lado, Kagura corría del lugar y algo la detiene, siente su cuerpo como brillaba y de ese modo siente su corazón.

.-Esa Jingo lo ha logrado... soy libre...

Entonces ella usa una pluma de su cabello y se hace grande, del modo que se eleva por los cielos y se pierde en el cielo...

En el castillo de los Jingo, Kagome estaba muy feliz, aunque cae al suelo rendida... se sentía totalmente mal por la segunda flecha que tenía...

.-El veneno es poderoso...

Intenta quitarse la flecha... cuando lo hace, esta se vuelve polvo y ve que se purifica...

.-Kagome... la perla está reaccionando contigo- comenta Miroku al ver lo ocurrido.

Así era, la perla estaba purificando el cuerpo de Kagome y al mismo tiempo sus heridas eran curadas por completo... ella se sentía mejor, mira una vez mas la perla...

.-Esta perla... la hice con mi poder espiritual y por ustedes...-dice Kagome mientras observa a Kouga y a Sesshoumaru; Miroku se acerca a ellos.

.-Es la unión de ustedes.

.-La esencia de las islas que venía con nosotros fue absorbida- dice Sesshoumaru al tocar un poco la perla y Kouga mira a la Jingo.

.-Solo falta el tuyo Kagome.

.-... y estará completo...- eran las palabras del hanyou.

.-Mi esencia y la perla estará completa- responde Kagome.

Así, cierra sus ojos por unos instantes mientras que el brillo de su cuerpo era absorbido por la perla, así... esta queda completa...

.-Está completa... la unión de Kyushu, Shikoku, Hokkaido y Honshu está completo...

De los ojos de la chica aparecen una pequeñas lágrimas las cuales caen en la perla, de igual forma las absorben; un ligero brillo aparece en ella.

.-Así que ese era secreto de los Jingo...- comenta Sesshoumaru entendiendo todo.

.-Ellos después de todo, su deseo era unir las islas- decía Kouga con una ligera sonrisa, pero ambos youkai observan a Inuyasha.

.-Si es así... por que Naraku también?- pregunta extrañado el hanyou, Miroku le aclara su duda.

.-Porque de alguna u otra forma el pertence a ello, solo que su deseo por dominarlas por completo lo destruyó...

.-... el deseo de los Jingo?- dice Kagome mientras observa la perla un poco.

.-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Tenno-sama una vez comentó que su mas fiel deseo al igual que de sus ancestros era que estas cuatro islas se unieran... esa perla, la Shikkon no tama es el símbolo de ello- hace el comentario Sango al recordar un poco.

.-Ya veo... la Shikkon no tama, nuestra unión...- comenta Kagome teniendo la perla en sus manos.

Esa perla, representaba que los cuatro reinos que gobernaban cada una de las islas ya estaban unidos.

.-Creo que seguiremos gobernando nuestras islas, pero...- dice Sesshoumaru mientras fija su vista en la Jingo- Kagome es sin lugar a dudas, quien tendrá el control de todo.

.-Ustedes tienen ya el deber, no solo de ser los líderes de estas islas sino...- interviene Miroku- proteger la perla que es el símbolo de su unión...

Kouga, Sesshoumaru y Kagome se miran por unos instantes y la chica sonríe, todo había terminado... ambos youkai miraban la perla junto con Kagome.

.-Así es... la protegeremos, como fue el deseo de mis ancestros...

Inuyasha se da la media vuelta y baja su mirada, por alguna extraña razón no se sentía a gusto en ellos; sabía a la perfección que Kagome pronto tendría su vida como siempre y él... regresaría su mismo estilo de vida de siempre.

Los dos youkais llevan con cuidado a Kagome adentro del lugar, Miroku y Sango los acompañan... Inuyasha solo mira eso.

.-Creo que es todo, es mejor que me vaya de aquí, sería un estorbo- el hanyou dice eso mientras toma su camino, aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa al sentir la mano de Miroku.

.-Sería poco grato de tu parte no agradecer el favor que ha hecho Kagome contigo... Inuyasha- Miroku lo mira de forma un poco seria mientras que, Inuyasha no dice nada.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru y Kouga siguen caminando pero la chica se detiene y los mira.

.-Antes... quiero dar las gracias a alguien- Kagome sonríe al lobo y al inu mientras corre hacia Inuyasha.

Los youkai no dicen nada, solo sonríen un poco y miran la escena que se les presentaba. Kagome queda enfrente de Inuyasha y ambos se miran.

.-Yo...-Inuyasha parecía un poco nervioso y baja su mirada, Kagome por su parte pone sus manos en su rostro.

.-No me des las gracias, tú me habías dicho que tu deseo era ser libre... ya lo eres... Inuyasha- la chica le hablaba al hanyou con una dulce sonrisa.

.-Será mejor que te vayas, Honshu te necesita...-el hanyou la abraza mientras le decía eso, la chica se queda sin palabras.

.-Inuyasha...- ella sin pensarlo dos veces sella sus labios con los del hanyou en un cálido beso; después se separa de él y lo mira un poco triste- gracias por todo... mi querido Inuyasha.

La chica se va con los demás y el hanyou se queda ahí... solo, le dolía ver a Kagome irse con ellos; sabía bien que ella era una chica con un gran deber y por lógica no podía estar a su lado, pone la Tessaiga en el cinto y sale de ahí... del castillo...

**Fin del capítulo XXV**

MOU! T.T Kagome ha derrotado a Naraku, Kikyou después de mucho ya pasó a mejor mundo!(saltos de felicidad por todos lados) pero sobretodo, las islas se han unido por completo; es decir, desde un inicio ambas de alguna u otra forma siempre estuvieron separadas, cada uno con su reino y su mundo pero la Alianza los mantenía unidos... la perla al ser creada se sella esa unión en ellos cuatro..

Mil disculpas si esto último fue algo confuso pero ahora se lo aclaro, Tenno-sama exilió a Kikyou y a su madre porque ellas eran ambiciosas, deseaban el poder sólo por el simple hecho de ser una Jingo; que son, de alguna otra forma, los humanos más poderosos de su raza, en ocasiones podían tener un nivel de poder igual o mayor que el de un oni o un youkai.

La familia de Kagome siempre deseó que las islas fuesen una y vivieran en armonía, Tenno-sama nunca lo logró y dejó a Kagome como la esperanza a ello, diciéndole que no cayera en las mismas redes que su madre y su hermana; aparte, debía tener una armonía completa de sus sentimientos en su interior, no dejar que algo la domine... fue así como Kagome resultó ser la verdadera Jingo; ya sé que muchos dirán... ¿entonces, por qué al principio de la historia(los que la leyeron desde el prólogo) gobernaba Honshu? al principio tenía ese deber como una líder, pero Miroku reconoció que era la Jingo que realizará el sueño más anhelado de su familia... unir las islas creando una perla a base de la esencia de cada una; Naraku ya sabía del secreto de los Jingo y usó a Kikyou para lograrlo, a Inuyasha igual porque sabía que era hijo del líder de Hokkaido... había sido una gran ayuda para él...

En fin, debo decirles que este fue el capítulo final de este fic... pero... ESPEREN! aún falta el epílogo y con ello el GRAN FINAL de esta historia, de la historia de Jingo Kagome n.n... no se la pierdan! porque se podrá ver el destino final de todos ellos pero sobretodo, de Kagome y de Inuyasha... qué pasará con ellos? estarán juntos? que será de Kouga y Sesshoumaru?...y acerca de Inuyasha y su hermano? esto y más en el gran final de JINGO!

Mou, la verdad que estoy muy emocionada, ya que este fue un proyecto por el cual pasé por mucho y casi estuve a punto de borrarlo por muchas cuestiones; además... tuve que reescribirlo casi por completo porque ya estaba en un formato y cuando salió el aviso de FFnet. que no podía ser escrito a modo de chat... T.T tuve que hacerlo de nuevo... en realidad, tardé UN AÑO para que llegará hasta este momento, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que fue creado y publicado!

Por esta ocasión no respondo reviews(aparte que ninguno me llegó T.T) por dedicar este capítulo a hablar un poco sobre este fic, en fin... es momento de dejarlos y nos vemos en la última actualización de Jingo! no se lo pierdan!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	14. Epílogo: La leyenda de Jingo

**Epílogo: la leyenda de Jingo**

****

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Naraku había sido derrotado y al mismo tiempo Kikyou muere de nuevo, después de todo... la paz había regresado a Honshu...

Desde ese instante, los cielos azules de la islas habían regresado a la normalidad, ya no se percibía ese ambiente maligno que provenía de Kyushu, los demás oni que estaban a servicio de Naraku regresan a su lugar de origen... no solo en Honshu se veía eso... en Shikoku y en Hokkaido el ambiente de igual forma había cambiado...

La gente de Honshu estaba muy feliz al saber que Kagome había regresado y al mismo tiempo que nunca murió, como Kikyou lo había mencionado en esa ocasión, de nuevo la paz había regresado en todos ellos.

En el caso de la perla, entre los líderes de las islas decidieron que ese sería el símbolo de su unión, es decir... que ya no serán islas sino... un solo reino, pero que en cada una sería con su mismo gobierno.

En el caso de Naraku, no se volvió a saber de él, unos dicen que se encuentra en lo profundo del inframundo y de ese modo no saldría de ahí por el resto de su vida; otros... que sigue merodeando en la oscuridad de Kyushu.

Kagome mandó a construir un pequeño altar en honor a su hermana, pues ella deseaba que ella descansara en paz.

Kagura por su parte era libre como el viento, del modo que decide conocer el mundo y desaparece su rastro por completo de las islas... aunque se dice que en algunas ocasiones, llegaba a Hokkaido...

Todo parecía armonioso, aunque en la realidad así no lo era, pues... Kagome no estaba muy contenta del todo... no tenía respuesta alguna de Inuyasha.

Después de que ella le dijo esas palabras, Inuyasha salió del castillo y se le perdió su rastro, la chica intentaba buscarlo pero le era imposible... pues sus responsabilidades habían regresado a la normalidad y eso se lo impedía mucho.

Sesshoumaru en su caso continuó en su isla pero de vez en cuando visitaba a la chica de Honshu y no se salvaba de una que otra riña con Kouga; lo típico había regresado a lo de siempre.

En el caso de Shippo este regresó con sus padres, Kagome fue a dejarlo en su hogar aunque le prometió que cuando quiera podía ir a verla...

Kouga igual había regresado a su vida cotidiana, pero se anunció que él pronto se casaría con su prometida Ayame...

En lo oscuro del bosque... Inuyasha caminaba lentamente y parecía que no tenía rumbo fijo alguno, por su parte estaba muy tranquilo y había dejado de realizar ese trabajo sucio que siempre lo caracterizó, miraba como unos pajaritos revoloteaban cerca de él.

.-Realmente esto es maravilloso... no imaginé sentir de este modo la paz...-Inuyasha miraba el cielo azul de ese lugar a pesar de que estaba en una zona un poco oscura, a causa de los árboles que impedían el paso de la luz.

Inuyasha intentaba de alguna u otra forma olvidar a Kagome pero le era imposible, la chica se encontraba en las mismas... el hanyou deseaba de alguna u otra forma verla de nuevo... intentaba pero le era imposible, pues no quería arriesgar su vida porque los hombres de la chica estaban en su búsqueda.

.-Solo verla una vez... solo una vez mas- Inuyasha miraba a esos pajarillos mientras intentaba recordar la imagen de Kagome una vez mas.

Suspira un poco pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que... un remolino de viento aparece, y este se queda sorprendido al ver quien estaba presente.

.-Kagura?...- Inuyasha mira que Kagura estaba enfrente de ella, su abanico le ocultaba sus labios.

.-Asi es Inuyasha, dónde rayos has estado?... desde que acabaron con Naraku te has desaparecido del panorama!- la mujer parecía un tanto molesta, al no tener respuesta alguna de Inuyasha.

.-No te metas en mis asuntos, cómo me encontraste?- el hanyou intentaba evitar esa pregunta.

.-Mmmm digamos que tu olor me trajo hasta aquí, pensé que ya habías salido de Honshu- la mujer de los vientos le decía eso mientras guardaba su abanico en sus ropas.

.-De hecho, pienso irme en cualquier instante ya no tengo que hacer aquí- el hanyou le había dado la espalda al decir esas palabras, Kagura estaba un tanto fastidiada.

.-Bueno, pueda que te sorprenda lo que te diré en este instante pero... tu hermano desea charlar contigo- Kagura le comenta eso mientras su rotro se torna serio y, deja a Inuyasha extrañado.

Inuyasha se extraña a eso, pues en realidad nunca se lo esperó, eso provocó que viera de frente a Kagura que sonreía un poco divertida.

.-Si, yo creo que lo hizo porque sabía que yo te podía encontrar con mas facilidad... ven, vayamos a Hokkaido yo te llevo- Kagura lo mira y toma su mano, lo que provoca mas sorpresa en el hanyou.

.-... pero, yo...-el hanoyu parecía un tanto confundido pero la mujer lo mira de forma mas seria.

.-No digas mas! Vayamos pues!

Kagura usa la pluma que tenía en su cabello y ésta, se agranda del modo que ambos seres toman camino rumbo a esa isla...

En el caso de Kagome, ella estaba terminando de tomar un poco de té, deja la taza en la mesa y fija su vista en ese bello atardecer, Sango estaba a su lado.

.-Kagome, realmente te sientes bien? Ha pasado una semana y sigues con ese mismo estado de ánimo- Sango intentaba aminar a su amiga, pero parecía que le era imposible.

.-Descuida, estoy bien... solo que...- fija su vista a su alrededor y luego a Sango- ya me había acostumbrado a estar en los bosques e intentando de sobrevivir, con el ser que alguna vez intentó acabar con mi vida.

.-Te... refieres a Inuyasha, ne?- Sango parecía que ya conocía la causa de ese malestar en su amiga.

.-Hai, demo... me gustaría verlo una vez mas... lo dudo- suspira un poco y sonríe- pues lo mas seguro que en este instante esté en algún bar con chicas lindas a su lado- ella parecía recordar eso y se ríe un poco-

.-Eh? Qué quieres decir con eso?- la amiga estaba sin palabras a lo que estaba escuchando, no sabía esa parte de la historia.

En ese instante su conversación era interrumpida por la llegada de Miroku, tenía en sus manos un sobre que se lo entrega a Kagome.

.-Kagome, disculpa si interrumpí su conversación... tiene una carta de parte de Kouga-san- Miroku se acerca a Kagome para darle dicho sobre a la chica que lo recibe de forma atenta.

.-Muchas gracias, lo leeré en este mismo instante- ella hace una ligera reverencia y se sienta para leer dicho documento.

Kagome abre con cuidado dicho sobre y lee su contenido, ella sonrie bastante al degustarse con dicho papel, Sango y Miroku se le quedan viendo un poco extrañados y ella ríe liegeramente.

.-Jejejejejeje, Kouga nunca cambiará...- Kagome decía esas palabras mientras veía la hoja.

.-A qué te refieres con eso?- Sango le pregunta a Kagome.

.-Pues que dentro de poco se casará, me ha enviado la invitación de su boda... aunque no deja de decirme lo que siempre me decía- un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, lo que provoca la risa de la exterminadora y del monje.

Ellos seguían ahí y por los cielos, Kagura e Inuyasha habían llegado ya a Hokkiado; Inuyasha no entendía nada de ese comportamiento de la mujer de los vientos... cuando llegan, Kagura regresa esa pluma a su normalidad y a su lugar.

.-Bien, hemos llegado- Kagura le dice eso mientras miran la entrada principal del castillo de Sesshoumaru.

.-Kagura! dime por qué lo hiciste?

.-No quiero discusiones Inuyasha, vete ya...- la mujer no lo miraba y mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

Inuyasha no dice mas, las puertas se abren y de ese modo entra al lugar.. Jaken y Royoukan lo estaban esperando.

.-Hasta que llega Inuyasha-sama!- el sapo contestaba mientras lo observaba molesto.

.-Desde cuando le agregan el sama a este ladrón como yo?-Inuyasha parecía molesto ante ese gesto.

.-Desde que Sesshoumaru-sama nos lo ordenó, no lo haga esperar!- Royoukan pararecía bastante preocupado a eso.

.-Como quieran...- Inuyasha no dice mas y sigue a los sirvientes del youkai.

Los tres caminan un poco por los largos pasillos del lugar, Inuyasha estaba extrañado al ver tanta belleza y majestuosidad de dicho lugar pero no lo demostraba a esos seres. El hanyou nota que algunos de los vasallos que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo, pues era muy extraño ver a un hanyou en el hogar del líder de Hokkaido.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, esos dos seres quedan en cada extremo de una puerta grande y ellos la abren.

.-Es momento, entre Inuyasha-sama- Jaken hace una ligera reverencia mientras que el hanyou hace caso omiso a ese gesto, Royoukan solo se ríe y Jaken se lamenta haberlo hecho.

Inuyasha entra al lugar y ve que estaba ligeramente oscuro el lugar, mira que al fondo alguien lo esperaba y le daba la espalda.

.-Hasta que te dignas a venir aquí... Inuyasha- una fría voz le habla a Inuyasha, aunque este parece reconocerla.

.-Ahora que mosca te picó Sesshoumaru?- Inuyasha estaba ligeramente molesto a eso- desde cuando sientes lástima por tu medio hermano?- seriamente el hanyou comenta eso.

.-Lástima? Por qué debería de tenerla...?- Sesshoumaru le contesta eso mientras lo mira.

Inuyasha se queda helado al ver a su hermano, este no tenía ese semblante tan frío que lo caracterizaba; sin importarle a Inuyasha, comienza a desenvainar su espada aunque el youkai lo detiene.

.-No tiene caso que desenvaines la Tessaiga aquí, no tengo intenciones de pelear- Sesshoumaru evita que el hanyou usara su viento cortante.

.-Entonces...- Inuyasha envaina su espada y lo mira seriamente- cuál es tu razón por la cual me encuentro aquí?

.-Supuse que querías saber eso...- un ligera sonrisa aparece en el youkai, eso molesta más a Inuyasha- veo que ya no tienes conexión alguna con Kyushu, ne?

El hanyou estaba extrañado a eso, no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de ese youkai que decía ser su hermano.

.-No, aunque si así fuera... QUE RAYOS TE IMPORTA?- Inuyasha alza la voz.

.-Con ese comportamiento nunca llegarás a la altura de nosotros, ni siquiera de Kagome, lo digo porque supongo que has deseado verla, no es así?- el youkai le hace ver eso, aunque eso último no le agradó mucho después de todo...

.-Qué Kagome... ella... yo...- Inuyasha baja su vista del modo que aprieta sus puños- lo que pasó con ella... ha quedado en el pasado... ella se casaría contigo, no?

Eso provoca una sonrisa por parte de Sesshoumaru, este lo mira fríamente y luego mira hacia el paisaje que se le presentaba.

.-Si, así sería... aunque debo de decir que han cambiado los planes.

.-Nani? Qués es lo que quieres decir?- Inuyasha no entendía nada del asunto- acaso ya no...?

.-No tiene caso que se case conmigo, si su corazón le pertence a otro ser... que por desgracia, si se puede decir asi, sea de mi medio hermano- Sesshoumaru termina de hablar aunque lo decía en un tono un poco mas tranquilo.

Inuyasha no creía lo que estaba escuchando, nunca creyó que ella lo amara de ese modo, pero había algo que no le entraba bien, si era asi... por que ella le dijo esas palabras atrás?

.-Mira Inuyasha, Kouga y yo estamos enterados de todo ese asunto... supongo que hubo algunas que ella omitió por discreción y me tiene sin cuidado lo que haya sido; ella djo esas palabras por seguridad...- la mirada del youkai había cambiado por completo aunque Inuyasha no lo llega a apreciar...- desde que la Shikkon no tama fue creada por ella, Kagome tiene además de mantener la paz de estas islas... evitar que esa perla fuese destruida...

.-Acaso... esa perla tiene mucho valor?- Inuyasha le pregunta a su hermano.

.-Si, así es... aunque una piedra de ese tipo solo muestra símbolo, la esencia de las islas se encuentran encerrados en esa joya... ella terminó por sellar esa perla con sus lágrimas...-Sesshoumaru de pronto había dejado hablar, lo que provoca extrañeza en Inuyasha.

.-Pasa algo?...- Inuyasha le pregunta- y eso que tiene que ver para que esté aquí?

Para Sesshoumaru era el colmo, se lamentaba un poco que tuviera un hermano así.

.-Porque supongo que deseas ver a Kagome, no es asi?- Sesshoumaru lo cuestiona- nuestro padre decía que el día que un Jingo lograra unir las esencias de las islas y las formara en una sola por medio de la Alianza, sería el día en el que ese Jingo ha encontrado el equilibrio en sus emociones... es decir... que haya conocido todas las emociones que posee un ser humano, Kagome así lo ha hecho... y tú eres parte de ello.

.-Eso... no lo sabía- Inuyasha se sentía incómodo ante eso.

.-Te mandé a buscar porque era necesario que lo supieras... pues de alguna u otra forma Kagome debe de mantener un equilibrio en sus emociones, si no es así... no se sabe lo que puede ocurrir, nadie lo sabe- Sesshoumaru se acerca lentamente a su hermano para verlo fijamente.

.-Y... puedo saber porque no lo lograste tú?... por la forma en que mencionas a Kagome... le tienes aprecio...

El sorprendido era Sesshoumaru, se maldecía que Inuyasha se haya dado cuenta de ello, pero deja a un lado esas ideas.

.-Tienes razón, pero yo no poseo dichas emociones en equilibrio, lo sé porque me imagino que tuviste años duros desde que mi padre los dejó en Kyushu- el youkai lo miraba de forma seria pero no llegando a frío.

.-Hasta que te das cuenta de eso, si... fueron años duros y gracias a eso, Naraku lo aprovechó para usarme.

Ambos se quedan callados, Inuyasha toma un poco de aire y alcara su garganta para romper con ese hielo que se había formado.

.-Es verdad... que no lo sabes?... no sabes esa razón?- parecía interesado en conocer esa respuesta, lo que provoca a Sesshoumaru preocuparse un poco.

.-Supongo que lo hizo porque eres un híbrido... sé que los seres que son hanyou, no tienen el privilegio de estar aquí, mi padre... no deseaba que murieras, eso tenlo por seguro... si te dejaba en cualquiera otra isla serías buscado...

.-Entonces por qué en Kyushu, por qué ahí?-Inuyasha se estaba molestando al no darle una respuesta clara.

.-Porque... esa es la única isla donde nadie se atreve a andentrarse, ningún youkai ni nigen se atreve a explorar, de hecho Kyushu es la isla donde se sentencian a todos los seres que han roto alguna norma de las islas... la hermana de Kagome, su ambición la llevó a ese lugar... mi padre lo hizo para protegerlos... eso supongo, pues nunca hablo de ello, ni siquiera el día de su muerte...- eso ultimo era algo duro aun para Seshsoumaru, le dolía la muerte de Inutaisho.

.-Ya veo...- Inuyasha había notado ese ligero cambio de comportamiento de parte de su medio hermano.

.-Pero... él me dijo que te buscara y que te enviara de regreso a Hokkaido, no pude hacerlo antes porque mis hombres por alguna extraña razón... no lo lograban- el youkai estaba un poco mas tranquilo.

Inuyasha no creía lo que estaba escuchando, siempre pensó que su padre lo había abandonado en esa isla por ser hanyou, pero se había dado cuenta que lo hizo por su protección.

.-Solo velo de este modo Inuyasha, si realmente nuestro padre te abandonó... no tendrías en tus manos una de las tres espadas que simbolizan nuestro liderazgo en Hokkaido- Sesshoumaru con su dedo índice señala la Tessaiga que Inuyasha llevaba en su cinto.

.-Por qué... me la dio?- Inuyasha miraba el paisaje casi nocturno.

.-Por eso mismo, como no quería abandonarte del todo el le dio a tu madre esa espada y le dijo que cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente la usaras, tenía la idea que algún día regresarías aquí.

.-Ya veo... ahora entiendo por qué mi madre siempre me miraba con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, siempre pensó que él regresaría pero... ella murió y veo que nuestro padre igual- Inuyasha se sentía mal cada vez que mencionaba a su madre.

.-Entiendo, eso no lo sabía... bueno ahora que lo sabes, creo que estás mas tranquilo, no? ahora ya estas de regreso al lugar de donde provienes...

.-Y... esos sueños? Tú también los tenías, esas veces que tu espada reaccionaba?- Inuyasha interrumpe a su hermano.

.-Si, igual los tenía... pues mi padre antes de morir decidió que dichas espadas tuvieran la capacidad de reaccionar si estaban una cerca de otra, por eso supe que estabas vivo- el youkai dice esto último con un aire de superioridad.

Una vez mas hay un silencio que rodea a la sala, ambos seres no se miraban y estaban de espaldas uno con el otro, Sesshoumaru dejaba que Inuyasha analizara todo lo que supo en ese instante mientras que Inuyasha entendía todo a la perfección... las razones por las cuales llegó a Kyushu y como obtuvo esa espada.

.-Te sugiero que cuides bien a Tessaiga, ese es el símbolo de que perteneces a esta dinastía y al mismo tiempo que puedes ser parte del nuevo deber de Kagome- su hermano menciona esas palabras de forma fría y un poco amenazadoras- pues si no lo haces te la puedo quitar cuando quiera...

.-Keh! No me hagas reir, y ese deber... tiene que ver con la Shikkon no tama?- Inuyasha se burla un poco ante ese comentario y al mismo tiempo se extraña a lo último.

.-El nuevo deber de Kagome es mantener la Shikkon no tama pura, como ella la creó pero... para ello necesita que sus emociones estén en equilibrio y tú eres el unico ser que puede hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru mira a su medio hermano y sonríe, Inuyasha se sonroja y mira a otro lado.

.-Supongo... pero, si ella...-Inuyasha se sentía nervioso ante esa mirada de su hermano.

.-Ella seguramente te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, tenlo por seguro- el youkai se estaba desesperando- hasta en eso sacaste esa inseguridad que los humanos suelen tener.

Inuyasha se molesta ante eso e intenta darle un puñetazo a su hermano, éste divertido detiene su puño con su mano y lo hace a un lado.

.-Mis hombres te llevarán a Honshu, solo te diré que... vuelve a pasarle algo a Kagome y, te las verás conmigo, ella ha pasado por mucho y no sería justo que pasara por mas- Inuyasha nota que su hermano lo amenazaba con eso.

.-No lo creo, ella siempre mostró valentía en ese momento...– Inuyasha lo decía en un tono divertido, lo que provoca extrañeza en el youkai.

.-Nani?- Sesshoumaru no entendía nada de lo que decía.

.-Dejemos eso hasta ahí... y qué será de ti?- Inuyasha parecía interesado en el futuro de su hermano.

.-Seguiré gobernando Hokkaido, es algo que no puedo dejar atrás... en tu caso... al llegar aquí tienes ya todas las libertades que poseo, este lugar es parte de ti, ese era el deseo de nuestro padre- Sesshoumaru había cruzado sus brazos y cierra sus ojos por unos instantes.

.- Ya veo, así que ese era el deseo de mi padre... me agrada la idea, aunque no me importa mucho que digamos... solo me alegra que al menos mi padre no me abandonó tiempo atrás...- Inuyasha saca la espada de su cinto y la mira luego mira la Tenseiga que su medio hermano tenía en su cinto.

.-Creo que lo que mas importa en este instante... que regreses a Honshu- Sesshoumaru lo decía mientras pasaba de lado de Inuyasha.

De ese modo Sesshoumaru sale de la sala y deja solo a Inuyasha, este miraba el lugar y nunca se imaginó que después de todo... pertenecía alguien, el hanyou decide salir y ver el castillo, ahora su segundo hogar.

El resto de la noche Sesshoumaru no apareció por los alrededores e Inuyasha miraba todos los pasillos, aun se sentía extrañado a ese nuevo ambiente pero se acostumbraría rapidamente... durante esa caminanta mira a su hermano llegar a una zona en donde él nunca había estado antes.

.-A dónde irá?

Inuyasha sigue a su hermano y mira que éste entra en esa sala extraña, llena de armas y al fondo estaba otra espada... Inuyasha mira que Sesshoumaru dejaba su espada ahí. El hanyou solo sonríe un poco y se va de ahí, sin saber que Sesshoumaru se había percatado de su presencia.

Llega un nuevo día y el barco hacia Honshu estaba listo, Inuyasha sube al barco y ve que su hermano miraba todo desde lo alto de su castillo, Royoukan acompañaría a Inuyasha en ese viaje.

.-Ese Seshsoumaru que malos modales tiene! – Inuyasha parecía molesto pero Royoukan le explica las cosas.

.-No, siempre es así... además tiene muchas cosas que hacer...- Royoukan lo decía con un ligero brillo en sus ojos-

.-Se nota que lo admiras... – el hanyou le fastidiaba esa apariencia de ese lobo ojón.

.-Ni diga Inuyasha-sama, si se casa con Kagome-sama tendrá las mismas responsabilidades que su hermano, la verdad que es algo pesado.

Cuando Inuyasha escucha eso sus mejillas se sonrojan y golpea al lobo.

.-Deja de decir tonterías!

Desde lo alto del castillo. Sesshoumaru observaba como el barco se perdía de su territorio, Jaken estaba cerca de él.

.-Amo bonito, de verdad piensa que fue lo mejor?- Jaken le preguntaba a su amo.

.-Si, Kagome después de todo es especial para mi... así que pienso que ese híbrido puede hacerla feliz- Sesshoumaru decía eso mientras salía de la sala.

.-De verdad que usted es alguien un poco...

No termina de hablar porque su amo pasa por encima de él, y solo una sonrisa se nota en sus labios, Jaken casi llora por el mal trato de su amo.

En Honshu, Kagome se encontraba en la sala donde se encontraba la Alianza y encima de esas copas, estaba la Shikkon brillando.

.-... ahora lo tengo claro... esa sustancia era la Shikkon...- Kagome miraba con atención esa joya y recordaba ese sueño de tiempo atrás.

Kagome había regresado por completo a su estilo de vida, era bastante cansado pero ella lo hacía con gusto... pues quería ver el pueblo de su padre en paz; Shippo llega de pronto a esa sala.

.-Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!- Shippo corre y es cargado por Kagome- hay un barco en el puerto que está desembarcando!

.-Nani?- Kagome estaba extrañada a eso y deja en el piso al niño para ver en la ventana.

Así era, un barco estaba desembarcando y ella se da cuenta que era un barco que provenía de Hokkaido.

.-Inuyasha...- Kagome siente dentro de ella un cálido sentimiento del cual la hace dejar el lugar a toda prisa.

Ella sale corriendo y sus amigos Sango y Miroku la miran.

.-Kagome! A dónde vas?- Sango estaba preocupada por ella.

.-Iré al puerto!- solo eso alcanza a escuchar de la Jingo.

Kagome logra salir del castillo y corre con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón le decía que esa persona estaba ahí, unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. La gente de los arededores estaban extrañados de ver a Kagome en ese lugar, pero ella no le toma cuenta a eso.

Inuyasha había salido ya del barco y mira que Honshu era hermoso como siempre, de igual forma algo le decía que alguien lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

.-Kagome... – esas eran sus únicas palabras mientras veía su alrededor, se detiene por unos instantes porque logra ver algo que se acercaba con prisa.

Kagome ve a lo lejos una silueta que se distinguía por esas curiosas orejitas de perro, ella sonríe mucho y unas cristalinas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

.-Es él, Inuyasha!

El hanyou escucha la voz de Kagome y la ve, ella no llevaba su vestimenta de guerrera, no era Jun... simplemente era Kagome, Jingo Kagome.

.-Kagome!- una hermosa sonrisa sale de los labios del hanyou mientras se acerca a Kagome.

Ella llega y se lanza a los brazos del hanyou mientras lloraba, Inuyasha la protegía con sus fuertes brazos y toma su rostro para verla y limpiarle esas lágrimas.

.-Estoy aquí... en Honshu, demo... Jun no lloraría- un poco divertido le contesta a la chica.

.-Je, no me importa... estoy feliz de verte de nuevo! PENSÉ QUE NUNCA TE IBA A VER PORQUE YO... te amo!

Eso para Inuyasha era lo mejor que podía escuchar, la abraza con delicadeza y la mira a los ojos, ella hace lo mismo y no dudan en besarse... ambos deseaban estar juntos luego de todo lo que pasaron... los aldeanos miraban atónitos dicha escena y no dudaron en silbar de emoción, pues su Kagome era feliz de nuevo...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos anunciaron su matrimonio, los dos solo deseaban estar juntos y que nadie los separara.

Fue una boda de lo mas bello, todo lleno de flores y dulces aromas que adornaban el lugar, Miroku y Sango eran los que estaban mas emocionados pues la líder contraería nupcias con el hermano del líder de Hokkaido.

Todos estaban ahí, Kouga con su esposa Ayame, Sesshoumaru con sus sirvientes, Shippo y hasta ese doctor que le salvó la vida a Kagome tiempo atrás... Kagome e Inuyasha irradiaban de felicidad...

Al mismo modo, Inuyasha acepta la responsabilidad de cuidar la Shikkon no tama junto con Kagome y de ese modo, las amenazas de cualquiera de las cuatro islas serían erradicadas y las paz seguiría por siempre...

Era un hermoso atardecer y, Kagome miraba como el Sol se ocultaba para dar paso al astro de la noche.

.-Después mucho, Honshu y el resto de las islas están a salvo... aunque te lo debo mucho a ti, Inuyasha- Kagome lo decía de forma serena y veía como Inuyasha se acercaba ella.

.-Eso no es cierto, tú fuiste quien lo logró... eso es digno de admirarse- Inuyasha abraza a Kagome y ella sonríe divertida.

.-No importa, el caso que estas islas ahora son una y en todos los sentidos... la historia así lo marcará y las nuevas generaciones así lo conocerán...

Inuyasha sonríe ante ese comentario, toma la cintura de la chica y la mira.

.-Pueda que tengas razón... pero entre los dos, haremos que la Shikkon no tama siga brillando y brindando esa paz de la cual ahora todos disfrutamos...

.-Así es... Inuyasha...

Ella recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y los dos se quedan ahí... del firmamento aparece una estrella fugaz, un deseo para la prosperidad...

_De este modo fue como las cuatro islas fueron una y en el presente se conoce como Japón... quien diría que una chica fue capaz de lograrlo..._

_La leyenda de la Jingo que logró unir las islas ha llegado a su fin, Kagome Jingo siempre fue recordada como una mujer que, a pesar de todos los obstáculos los cuales que tuvo que pasar, nunca se rindió... su alma había encontrado el equilibrio perfecto al conocer todas esas emociones, las cuales el humano posee y gracias ello logró la unión de esas cuatro islas._

_Kagome e Inuyasha, fueron recordados por siempre, ambos gobernaron Honshu con gran dedicación y entusiasmo... dejaron un legado que siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a estos días._

_Hoy en día solo se pueden recordar a estos seres, no solo a ellos... sino al líder de Hokkaido y de Shikoku por medio de escritos que fueron hechos a través del tiempo y de los años..._

_Por su parte, la Shikkon no tama sigue en pie, aunque nadie sabe donde... pues se dice que Kagome e Inuyasha la ocultaron en un lugar donde nadie puede entrar, donde nadie puede tener ambición por poseerla..._

_En el recuerdo de un viejo templo, queda la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés, con vestimentas de guerrero y un arco en sus manos... Kagome Jingo... es la mujer de dicha imagen... que siempre será recordada._

_Dicen las leyendas que cuando el mundo llegue a su fin, ella estará de regreso y usará la Shikkon no tama junto con Inuyasha para la salvación de su pueblo y su legado... un legado que formó junto con ese ser que amó y seguirá amando por el resto de los siglos..._

_La leyenda de Jingo ha conluido y permanecerá en la mente de todos los que la vivieron y en la historia, por los siglos de los siglos..._

**おわり (Fin)**

Mou! ya terminó! bua, después de mucho tiempo Jingo ha llegado a su fin! ah, me da mucha emoción terminar con esta obra, ojalá les haya gustado a todos ustedesssss!

Inu- -.- que mal, yo quería seguir aparieciendo!

Sessh- y yo me quedé con las ganas de quedarme con Kagome

Ah chicos... descuiden, ya estarán en otro!... pero, bua! me emociona verlo terminado y todo gracias a l apoyo de nuestros lectores!

En fin, demo agradecer a todos ustedes de TODO CORAZÓN su apoyo al seguir este fic, que ha pasado de todo... desde una remodelación, el borro por parte de FFnet, y un momento de locura por mi parte que estuve por borrarlo al momento de escribirlo XD... pero la verdad todo se debe a ustedes, por seguir cada momento de estas historia, por acercarse a pesar de que la publiqué incompleta luego de la catástrofe..o que igual preguntaban por la primera parte y demás... en fin, tantas cosas recuerdos... buuuuuaaaaaa!

Sessh- ya se emocionó...

Inu- como no! n.n todo fue gracias a los lectores! weeeeeee!

n.n si! así que de nuevo GRACIAS! me dio mucho gusto escribir este fic que fue un reto y veo que lo logré, si estuviese completo(con los 25 capítulos, incluyendo el prólogo y el epílogo)... sus reviews hubieran llegado a más de 100! en fin, todo fue por su apoyo y disculpen si hubo alguna que otra parte que los aburrió... pero suele pasar!

Bueno... ya no es necesario contestar a los reviews, pienso que se resolvieron todas las dudas que quedaron luego del capítulo anterior, si no es así... pueden enviarme un mail y con gusto se los aclaro n.n...

Es momento de despedirnos, claro... de este bello fic que para mi es bastante especial por todo lo que pasó pero no significa que me desaparezca... NO! todavía ando por aqui con mi otro fic que se llama **Eternity**que es un Sessh/Kag 100 por ciento, aún ahí pueden seguirme! los invito a todos ustedes a seguirlo como lo han estado haciendo a lo largo del tiempo que se ha publicado...

De igual forma anuncio que ya está en camino otro nuevo fic... pero falta todavía un poco de tiempo para que salga a la luz, y solo éste será un adelanto:

_...Naraku ha sido derrotado, ... la Shikkon no Tama está completa y a salvo... pero, no significa que la paz esté presente, alguien más desea esa joya.. ya no son demonios ni youkai, seres divinos ahora sienten ambición por ella..._

_Inuyasha y compañía deberán unir sus fuerzas de nuevo... pues su enemigo es más fuerte de lo esperado; podrán evitar que obtenga la perla antes que la humanidad desaparezca?... nuevos aliados, una nueva aventura y... un viejo romance se hará presente de nuevo..._

En fin, eso es un poco de lo que sería mi siguiente proyecto... pero tendrán que esperar un poco porque es sólo el inicio...XD.

Ahora si, me despido de todos ustedes... gracias por leer este fic y su apoyo! nos estaremos viendo pronto! hasta luego!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

Inu- adios!

Sessh- hasta pronto!


End file.
